The Stark Ward
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: Visenya Targaryen, the youngest child of Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, is rescued by Lord Eddard Stark on the day of the Sack. Not wanting to keep her within his sight and fearing Dorne's rebellion, Robert decides the best place to send her is to Winterfell, a place far away from King's Landing and Dorne. And who better to keep an eye on her than his dear friend Ned.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WARD**

 **EDDARD STARK**

The first time he sees her is on the day that comes to be known as the Sack of King's Landing. Robert had been hurt at the Battle at the Trident and needed rest but not Eddard. Ned, who went to war for his little sister, wasted no time and urged his army to march to King's Landing. After all, the only good thing about war was the end. And the end of war meant that Ned would get his sister back.

Alas, he had still not arrived in time. By the time Ned and Jon Arryn had arrived to King's Landing the Lannister army had marched into the city. They had rushed into the Red Keep, Ned parting ways with Jon Arryn. That's when he had seen her. He had only followed the screams of a woman, fearing that it was sister Lyanna. Thank the gods it wasn't Lyanna but rather Princess Elia Martell, lying in a pool of her own blood. And another girl, not too older than his sister Lyanna, was standing by the Princess' bedside holding her.

Princess Elia died in front of Ned that day, wrapped in sheets covered in blood, eyes full of tears as the fire within the chambers released the last remnants of smoke. "Visenya.", that was the only thing she word she had whispered.

The Mad King had died, little Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon had died, the only Targaryen, present in King's landing at the time, to survive had been her.

 **CATELYN STARK**

She had never been prepared for the arrival of that child. Her husband Ned had returned from victory, having helped his friend Robert win the Iron Throne but he had not returned alone, he came armed with two babies, both covered in white blankets but both as starkly opposite as day and night.

Her husband's bastard, baby Jon, who was dark haired and dark-eyed and she, a child with almost silvery hair and purple eyes. Her own son, little Robb, seemed to pale in comparison to those two children. Jon looked so much like Eddard with the Northern blood in his veins and fit right into the folks and Visenya Targaryen, a child just so beautiful and a girl whose beauty would be talked of when she grew up. Then there was her Robb, the heir to the North who looked like a Southern with his Tully blue eyes and red hair. The Northern men and women were all dark-haired and dark eyed, people who followed Gods Cat had only ever read about, with their own strange customs and traditions that Cat just felt so alone and scared. The arrival of another potential heir, bastard or not, and a girl child who was obviously hated by the King were only seen as bad omens by Cat. And still people wonder why she went on to treat those two children differently.

Ned had left no room for discussion when it came to Jon. He had outright disapproved of the idea to foster the boy somewhere else. "I'm his only family, Cat. That child is my responsibility.", he had said and the matter had ended at that.

So she had used Ned's own logic and suggested sending Visenya Targaryen to Dorne, to the Martells who were her family by blood. "We cannot do that. Send her to Dorne and she will raised to be a Queen, to challenge Robert's rule, to avenge the death of her family. Dorne will rise in her support. She can't be sent there. Any other kingdom and she will be killed. Robert trusted me with that child. We are to foster her, my Lady."

And so Catelyn stood by, a mute spectator, as the two babies, Jon Snow and Visenya Targaryen, grew up with her own children in the halls of Winterfell.

 **ROBB STARK**

In the beginning Robb had thought of Visenya to be his sister because she had always been there. Ever since Robb could remember Visenya and Jon had been in his life. It was only after Theon had come as a ward of his father, did Robb realise that Visenya was not a sister but a ward. He had heard it as whispers going around the castle but it was only after the Maester's lesson upon the Targaryen did Robb realise just how important Visenya Targaryen was. He had always been protective of her but the coming of Theon and with it the attention Theon showered on Visenya, Robb just became more and more protective.

Suffice to say, it took Robb thirteen years of his life before he realised that he was in love with Visenya Targaryen. In a whole kindgom full of raven-haired and brown-haired men and women, and the few (only his mother, him, Sansa, Bran and Rickon) red-haired people, Visenya Targaryen stands out with hair like hers. Tresses of silver that shine only and only if Visenya stands in the window of the highest tower in Winterfell such that the full moon's light falls on her. Her hair shines then and Theon jests of her having moon glow in her hair. With eyes of indigo and skin as white as snow almost, Visenya Targaryen feels like a godly human to Robb and he worships her as such. Jon looks on with pity and Theon thinks that Robb is a fool to think of her as such and worship her like a Goddess but Robb doesn't mind. Visenya is so melancholic that Robb doesn't see her smile much but she smiles when Robb lets her do what she pleases with his hair, she smiles when he sometimes sneaks out in the middle of the night to take her for a horse ride because she hasn't been taught to ride. So Robb doesn't care that the boys think he is a fool, he does whatever makes Visenya smile because she has the prettiest smile Robb has ever seen.

Robb once even asks his mother about Visenya's marriage, in the hopes that his mother will tell him that Robb shall be the groom for her, but his mother looks at him wide-eyed and tells him never to speak of this again. His mother also starts keeping Robb away from Visenya but that doesn't last for long because Robb is like a moth drawn to a flame when it comes to Visenya Targaryen.

 **SANSA STARK**

Sansa grows up with people telling her that she is beautiful, that she is a true treasure of the North. A blue rose, a jewel of the North with a beauty that shall surpass her mother's. Sansa does find herself to be beautiful enough (atleast in comparison to Arya) but even Sansa's beauty fades in the presence of Visenya Targaryen. Sansa doesn't hate Visenya, she actually likes the girl to some extent but she is still envious of Visenya Targaryen.

Sansa is a dreamer. A girl who imagines scenes of princes and knights rescuing the fair maiden from the high tower, a story full of romance and adventure. But sometimes, just sometimes, Sansa thinks of a failed rebellion. Of the possibility of King Robert not winning, of the Targaryen rule still prevailing. Then Visenya Targaryen would have been a proper Princess, the daughter of the Crown Prince (who might have even been made King by this time). A Princess with knights lining up for her hand in marriage, with a crown on her head and songs to her name. But without all that, Sansa still thinks that Visenya is a Princess, a Princess trapped in Winterfell and so Sansa feels like the evil person here. The evil Starks who have kept Visenya Targaryen locked up in Winterfell because she is a Princess not only as a Targaryen but also as a Martell.

Sansa was a lady since she was three but Visenya's curtsies are even politer than Sansa's. Visenya makes Sansa feel like she needs to be a better lady because somehow Visenya seems to be on a level far superior than Sansa's. Jenye Poole thinks that it is all in Sansa's head but Sansa can swear upon the old Gods and the new that there is something about Visenya Targaryen that makes her so much better than Sansa. That is why Sansa is envious of Visenya.

 **ARYA STARK**

Arya doesn't care much for Visenya, never has and never will. All Arya knows about Visenya Targaryen is that she is a ward of their father and is so lady-like. Atleast these are the things about Visenya that Arya knows on the surface. What Arya also knows is that Visenya makes Robb nervous. Which is surprising because Robb is not so shy or nervous around ladies. However the real surprise is that Visenya makes Jon smile. Jon, who excels in brooding, smiles because of Visenya. That is the sole reason Arya doesn't treat Visenya badly.

One other thing that Arya knows is that VIsenya and Jon meet up in the night a lot. What for, she doesn't know and is yet to find out but she has seen those two sneak around enough times to know that they are really close and that they are always up to something.

 **JON SNOW**

Jon likes Visenya, always has. He likes everything about her but what he loves about her is just how easily she understands him. They had both been brought to Winterfell by Lord Stark on the same day, they have grown up with Robb, they have both been outcasts, one as a bastard and another as the child of the Targaryen bloodline. Oh, and both are strongly disliked by Lady Catelyn. So it has always been easy to bond with Visenya because she understands what Jon feels, because she is looked at the same way as Jon is. Even worse really because some people want her dead.

Visenya is quiet and shy, mindful of her place as a lady and always polite. Or so people know. But Jon knows the real Visenya Targaryen. The one who may look as cold as ice in appearance but is full of fire, the one who can stand up for her beliefs, the one who visits Jon in the night quite regularly and talks about everything and nothing at all. The Visenya Targaryen who wants to run away to Dorne but is afraid of whether she will be accepted there or not. The Visenya Targaryen who still fears that King Robert might send somebody to kill her because he wants her dead.

They had been eleven when Visenya had first shared the fear of King Robert with Jon. They had both been in her bedchambers and it was because of the innocent way in which she looked at Jon or because he had had too much to drink or something or the other that he had kissed her. He had immediately regretted it but the fact that she hadn't pushed him away was something that had only encouraged him to continue kissing her. That one kiss had turned into another which had turned into many and before you knew it, Jon had surrendered his heart to Visenya Targaryen.

They started sneaking out and every time Jon wanted them to stop, Visenya would just have to look at him with tears in her eyes and he would pull her even closer. So it hurt him when two years later Robb realised that he was in love with Visenya. A bastard of some high lord with no titles to his name or a firstborn of the same lord with the title of the heir to the North. Jon knew he couldn't compete with Robb. And so he started withdrawing away from Visenya. It didn't turn out as planned and so the relationship between them continued silently in the dead of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE KING'S ARRIVAL**

 _A/N: In no way is this story going be a Jon/Visenya pairing story. They are not going to be the central pair or even a pair. So_ ** _PLEASE_** _keep that in mind while reading the story._

 **ROBERT BARATHEON**

It had been years since he had seen Ned. That Ned had wanted to let Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter live had caused a wedge between the two men which was only healed upon Lyanna's death. Lyanna, beautiful Lyanna Stark, who was abducted and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen. The same Rhaegar Targaryen whose daughter still lived. The Rhaegar Targaryen whose brother and sister were still alive. Every single night Robert wanted to write to Ned, to tell him to send Visenya Targaryen to King's Landing so that she could suffer the way his Lyanna did. But neither Ned nor Jon Arryn would agree to it, Robert knew and so he let the dragon spawn live.

Now finally, after fourteen years, Robert would see that girl. Robert didn't know if he was truly prepared to. Every fibre in his body wanted to destroy the Targaryen line once and for all.

As he rode his horse into Winterfell, he saw Ned. Ned who was not only a friend but a brother too. His joy at seeing him turned sour however upon sighting the silver head right behind Ned. Hair as silver as her father's. Robert knew that it wasn't coincidence that the girl was standing behind Ned. Ned would have made her do it, thereby standing as a barrier between Robert and the girl. Greeting every Stark, Robert finally looked directly at the Targaryen girl. Silver hair, indigo eyes, pale skin. Tall and beautiful for her age. Visenya Targaryen looks like her father. Which explains the burst of hatred that Robert feels towards the girl. He doesn't bother saying anything to her because he knows people are looking at him, and Ned is standing in a stance that indicates that he will die protecting the girl. So Robert tells Ned to take him down to the crypt.

 **CERSEI LANNISTER**

She is a Queen in every sense of the word. But she doesn't feel like a queen when Robert is around. Robert Baratheon, who was lucky to have Cersei as his wife but was more concerned with a dead girl. Somehow, he had shown more emotion towards the Targaryen girl for the few moments he had stared at that girl than towards Cersei in the past fourteen years.

Cersei had never though of the Targaryen girl all this time. After all who would. But now that Cersei looks at her, the one thing that comes to Cersei's mind is that the girl could have been hers. In another life, if the Mad King had just accepted a marriage between Cersei and Rhaegar, the girl standing before her would have been hers in flesh and blood. So from that moment, Cersei comes to associate the girl with the thought of what could have been.

The girl is pretty for her age, which is not surprising. The Targaryens were always so beautiful. As Cersei looks at the girl,she thinks of Rhaegar. It seems like Rhaegar's daughter inherited his sadness. She has the same melancholic look in her eyes that her father had when Cersei had first seen him as a young girl of ten. The girl doesn't seem like a threat to Cersei and so she doesn't spare any thought upon her.

 **TYRION LANNISTER**

The first time he sees Visenya Targaryen is on the night of their arrival, at the feast held in Robert's honour. The girl is not at the main table with them but close enough. At fourteen, she is a child of beauty and Tyrion is reminded of the Myrish song words "I loved a maid as white as winter, with moonglow in her hair" that Tysha, the first girl he bedded, used to sing. Those lines suit her perfectly, a maid as fair as her.

What Tyrion also notices is just how much attention that girl draws to herself. Which isn't really a hard task with a name like hers and a beauty to match. In the darkness of the feasting halls, she stands out much more than most people. Tyrion personally considers it an honour to lay his eyes on her. After all, she is only Targaryen in the Seven Kingdoms. He has heard whispers about her ever since her birth. Talks of her beauty, numerous false rumours of her "plans" to defeat Robert and start the Targaryen regime again, her inheriting the madness that consumed her grandsire. Really, the only truth amongst it all is her beauty. He doesn't doubt that when she gets older she will be the prettiest maiden in Westeros.

Which makes Tyrion wonder just how jealous Cersei will be of that girl over time. Tyrion decides to take the girl under his wing should the time come and protect her from the cruelties of his sister because Visenya Targaryen is a child cursed enough to carry her father's name ad Tyrion knows what that's like. Really, that is her only fault. That she was born to Rhaegar Targaryen, a man who was actually dead by the time of her birth. Had she inherited her mother's looks and the Martell name nobody would have looked twice at her.

 **JAIME LANNISTER**

There is something about Visenya Targaryen that haunts Jaime. Everybody talks of how the girl looks like her father and grandsire with those prominent Targaryen looks but Jaime doesn't agree. It is true that she looks like her father but she seems so fragile. Rhaegar Targaryen was a warrior, well built and tall but Visenya Targaryen looks as harmless as a fawn. She sneaks around a lot, always keeping her eyes to the ground like she is afraid of being spotted. Which is funny because her hair make her standout especially when she wears black cloaks (and she wears them a lot).

Also Visenya Targaryen is terrified of Jaime. He notices this when he approaches her one day. She was walking alone in the hallway and Jaime was waiting outside the King's chamber. As usual, she was walking with her head down but the moment she had spotted his shadow she had looked up and the fear in her eyes was evident. She had turned on the spot quickly but Jaime had been quicker and had managed to grab her wrist.

"My Lady.", he had addressed because he didn't really know why he had even done such a stupid thing as stopping her.

"S-Ser.", she had spoken in a whisper.

"Do you know who I am?", he had asked because seeing her cower in fear was quite exhilarating, it felt like he was in the battle field and she was his opponent.

"You are Ser Jaime.", she had answered clearly and Jaime was surprised that the girl had managed to speak without stuttering.

"And is that the only name you know of mine?", he had challenged her, smirking down at her.

That was when she had finally looked up at him, with fear in her eyes, "Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. Now will you let go of me because you are hurting me?"

He finally releases her wrist to see a bruise forming at that spot. That is when he realises why she haunts him, why he feels like she is not Rhaegar Targaryen.

She is Queen Rhaella, with fear and sadness in her eyes, with bruises that the Mad King left behind. She looks like the Queen, with silver hair, indigo eyes, pale skin, fragile looking. She is Queen Rhaella's granddaughter. And nobody has realised it yet.

 **VISENYA TARGARYEN**

Visenya Targaryen is aware of the fact that her life is a gift. That if the King wanted he could call for her head. After all, she was never even suppose to live. Born in King's Landing as the rest of her family died, it is truly a blessing that she is alive.

She had considered the Starks her family to some extent but even she knew her real family was in Dorne. For years she had wondered why Lord Stark would not send her to Dorne but learning about the Usurper's Rebellion from the Maester had made her realise certain truths.

Firstly, that people were highly concerned with her and some even feared her. Secondly, her name was powerful. After all, even Robert Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne because of the Targaryen name he descended from. And thirdly and most importantly, the true rulers of the Seven Kingdoms were the Targaryen and as the only Targaryen in Westeros, the Seven Kingdoms were hers by blood and by birth right.

The arrival of the Usurper and his family had of course scared her. She was constantly in the presence of Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer who killed her grandsire. She was living in the same castle as Robert Baratheon, the man who killed her father. She was surrounded by the Lannister, the killers of her brother and sister. She was under the watchful eyes of the Kingsguard, men who would do as their King asked. She was surrounded by people who killed her entire family and robbed her of the life she was destined to live.

So she started staying around Robb a lot. Sweet, nice Robb who wouldn't brood like Jon. Robb who would put her above all and make her laugh quite easily. Robb who would always ask her if she was alright and whether or not she needed to get away from the confines of the castle. Jon didn't have that adventure in him.

Jon, who was a fool and had told her that he would join the Night Watch and leave her behind. She had fought with him over it, of course she had. She had always thought that with time Jon would grow up a little, be a proper warrior ad help her in taking the Iron Throne. Jon would be the first man in her Queensguard. But no, Jon had gone ahead and talked of joining the Night's Watch. She had no romantic feelings for Jon but he was still important to her. But Jon was really not helping her right now. Hell he would vanish away from the King's family more than even Visenya.


	3. Chapter 3

THE KING'S DEPARTURE

 **A/N : As the story focuses on Visenya Targaryen, for the moment all the events will take place in the place Visenya resides until further notice. So yes, things in other places will proceed as they happened in the books but will not be written about or discussed until there is a letter addressed to such an issue being sent to Visenya. Hence right now the focus is on Winterfell.**

NED

He had no such desire to be the Hand of the King but Cat had been worried for Lysa and Ned did want to know the reason fro Jon Arryn's sudden death and what role did the Lannisters play in it, if any, and so here he was - a days short of leaving Winterfell and with Bran bedridden and Jon ready to be a man of the Night's Watch. However, his biggest concern at the moment was Visenya Targaryen. The girl had been a ward of his since her birth and had lived in Winterfell for a long time, yet Ned knew that she was unsafe.

Firstly, any man who had lost someone to Aerys' madness held no love for Visenya. Secondly, Dorne was distant to the crown which meant that they could always be waiting for the right time to raise Visenya to the Iron Throne. And lastly, with him gone, there was no sure way of keeping an eye out for Visenya. Because nobody knows of the assassin who had come to kill Visenya when she was just a child of six. Not even Cat had been made aware of this.

The sole man he trusts for this job, is the one he has sent for.

"Father, you called for me?", Robb asks the moment he appears outside Ned's chambers.

"Aye. Come in son.", Ned answers and the two of them move to occupy the two seats in the chamber.

"I shall be riding for King's Landing soon. You are to be the Lord in my absence.", Ned begins and Robb is quick to reply, "I assure you father that I shall do my duty and serve the people rightfully."

"Good. But there is another you must serve Robb. Without any help from your mother or the Maester. Remember Robb, your mother shall not be bothered of what I am about to ask you to do."

"Is it about Visenya, father?", Robb asks and Ned realises that yes, his son is growing up and he is growing clever.

"Aye. When the time comes Robb, you shall protect her. She has enough enemies for no fault of her own.", Ned states because truly the girl is held accountable for sins committed by her grandsire and father, before she had even been born.

"I shall serve her as justly and nobly as possible, father. I give you my word that mother will not be bothered by Visenya at all.", his son pledges.

Ned tells his son about the stranger who came in the night to kill Visenya and at first, Robb is horrified of the incident.

"She was but a child.", Robb exclaims.

"Men who do wrong see no age or reason, son. I have kept her safe and now you shall do so. Do you understand me, Robb? Do what is necessary to keep her safe." Ned had an obligation to that girl, her mother had died in Ned's arms and he had vowed to keep her safe at the cost of his own life simply because the girl had no family she would ever know. The Dornish rulers were never an option for the girl.

ROBB

With his father and both sisters away from Winterfell, Jon having ridden for the Wall, Bran in a coma and his mother never leaving his brother's side, Robb is left to deal with Rickon, the Maester and the whole of Winterfell. Which is hard. His mother was supposed to help him, not just be at Bran's side. It appeared his mother had forgotten that she still had another child, little Rickon who is barely three, and who above all needed his mother.

The only one to help him through it all is Visenya. While Theon runs off to the whore-house regularly or is busy sword fighting, it is Visenya who helps Robb from time to time. She consoles him occasionally, tells him that Bran shall be fine, urges him to worry about the people of the kingdom before because his family is strong. She even takes little Rickon out and about, especially when all that boy is done is be wrapped around Robb's leg.

As he leaves to look for the Maester he finds Visenya, with little Rickon in her arms and his wolf pup at her feet as she sings to the boy. Robb is enchanted, completely mesmerised by the sight and lost in it until Visenya spots him and does a little curtesy, "My Lord."

Robb gives a wry smile before speaking, "Visenya, for the last time, stop it."

"For as long as you are ruling in your father's stead, you are the liege lord and I shall address you as such." She says with amusement. It has become a little joke between them ever since his father left for King's Landing. She addresses him as Lord because Robb does like the role and she often claims that he puffs his chest out everytime somebody addresses him as such and supposedly it is a sight to watch.

Rickon reaches out to Robb and so Visenya transfers the boy into Robb's arms before asking, "Have you heard from the Wall yet?"

"I do not believe they would have reached yet. They must still be a day or two away." Robb answers before giving his attention to Rickon. For a moment, Robb feels like this could be his life. Him as a Lord, Visenya as his Lady and a little heir of theirs. But that line of thought is cut off by Maester Luwin, who had come looking for Robb. And so Robb is taken away from Visenya and Rickon (whom he hands back to Visenya) to the real world.

VISENYA

The fire in the library and the attack on Bran had left a mark on everybody but none more so than Robb, Visenya notices. And so she visits him the night following the day of the attack. Lady Catelyn is asleep, passed out from the milk of poppy, so Visenya could have visited Robb in the day. But Robb is always so busy during the day and she herself is busy taking care of little Rickon that the night truly seems like the perfect opportunity to visit Robb and talk to him.

"My Lord, may I enter?", Visenya asks as she stands outside Robb's chamber and knocks.

Robb, bare chested and bare feet, opens the door and Visenya is quick to blush, realising that Robb was probably resting already.

"Visenya, is something the matter?", Robb asks, completely unfazed by his state of dress.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright.", Visenya answers and Robb moves aside signalling her to enter his chambers. If Lady Stark were here, she would definitely give them a lesson on propriety at the moment.

As Visenya moves to sit on Robb's bed, she hears him close the door to his chambers.

"Well… it has been hard," he begins before to ask her "wine?" and then pouring the two of them a glass each, "but I suppose I shall become used to this now."

He passes her the wine before joining her on the bed, "What of you? How are you coping? Is Rickon bothering you?"

"Oh no no. Rickon is a sweet boy, a bit wild, but sweet enough. I am more concerned about Lady Catelyn at the moment." Alright, to be honest, she held no love for Lady Catelyn and for good reason, but being attacked by a man could surely not have been good for the Lady and Visenya did not wish death upon her either.

"She is resting, which is good. She needs to rest and hopefully when she wakes up, she will realise that Rickon needs her. I must thank you for taking care of Rickon when you didn't need to."

"Oh no, no, Robb. Believe me I love Rickon. He and Bran are the only Starks who have never looked at me with any anger or hatred or misery in their eyes.", Visenya answers meekly. It is the truth. Lord Stark has looked at her with misery, Lady Stark with hatred, Sansa with envy, Arya with jealousy when Jon gave more attention to her and not Arya.

"They are not the only Starks. I could never look at you with anything but love in my eyes, Visenya."

It is a heavy statement from Robb and a very innocent one but they are interrupted by a knock on the door. As Robb answers, Master Luwin enters to tell them about Lady Stark's recovery and then asks to speak to Robb alone.

"I shall take my leave then, My Lord.", Visenya bows before scurrying out of the chambers.

MASTER LUWIN

Master Luwin has been at Winterfell for a long time and definitely reads people well, atleast he assumes it. He is the one who delivered Robb, who educated Robb and so he knows Robb well enough to know that the Young Lord holds a very dear place for Lady Visenya. He has seen it over the years, as they have grown together and now with Lord Stark gone to King's Landing, he has also seen just how close Robb and Visenya have grown. So close that people have started to whisper.

After all, when not doing his duty, Robb is always seen with Rickon and Visenya, be it in the godswood or the glass garden. And when Robb is away doing his duty, it is his wolf Grey Wind that is around Visenya. Suffice to say, questions have been raised about the nature of their relationship and as the serving Maester, it is his duty to remind the future Lord of Winterfell that love shall not come before his duty.

"My Lord, I have to talk to you about Lady Visenya.", he speaks after Lady Visenya leaves the chambers.

"What about her Maester? She looks well to me.", Robb speaks as he scrunches his face.

"She is in good health, My Lord. However, it is your growing acquaintance with her that I wish to speak of."

"Be clear, Maester. What is it you mean?", the young Lord before him asks and so Luwin answers, "My Lord, your growing affection towards Lady Visenya has not gone unnoticed. And it is not proper for a Lady to visit you so late in the night unless she is your wife or betrothed. I know for a fact that your father and mother would condone such an act, My Lord."

"You have little to fear when it comes to me and Lady Visenya, Maester. With father's permission, which I am sure he will grant, I have full desire to marry Lady Visenya and make her my wife. However, with everything that is happening here, I would prefer to keep this between ourselves until the time for festivities come. I hope you shall understand, Maester?"

"Of course, my Lord. As you shall wish."

Well, it was unsure whether Lord Stark would allow this union but Luwin knew for sure that Lady Catelyn would initially be reluctant to accept it. However, those were matters best addressed when the need rose and not any time before. And so the old man took his leave, promising to keep a secret for his Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

TENSIONS ARISE

 **A/N : Do not expect Visenya to be a pure goody two shoes. She will have shades of grey, she will be evil should the time come. She just ain't gonna be a saint.**

CATELYN

She knows it must be done. She had to go to King's Landing and find out whether Jaime Lannister had anything to do with Bran's fall. For if so, then even the Seven Gods would not be able to save Ser Jaime Lannister from the wrath of Catelyn Stark. If Bran's life weren't more important to Cat then she would have spared more time for Robb and Rickon and actually done something about Visenya Targaryen too. Honestly with Ned gone, neither Jon or Visenya should have been staying in Winterfell and yet Cat had only gotten rid of Jon. Cat feels for Visenya Targaryen. She doesn't love the girl, heavens no, but there is slight pity for her. After all, the cruelties of her family aside, Visenya Targaryen is a noble born lady, a true born daughter and a Princess too. To have been robbed of that life is a sad thing. But pitted against the sins of said girl's father and grandsire, it is quite just. Her Gods are anything but unjust.

She bids quick goodbye to Robb but as she goes to say goodbye to her little Rickon, the boy runs away to Visenya Targaryen of all people. That agrarian girl is as surprised as Cat upon seeing this.

"Rickon.", Cat calls out to her youngest but he just buries himself further into Visenya's gown. What was happening in Winterfell, honestly?

"Rickon, come here this instant.", she calls out again. It is offending to stand in front of her firstborn, Visenya and Ser Rodrik Cassel and Theon and have her youngest not even come to her, until Visenya whispers something in the boy's ears which send him scurrying towards his mother.

A part of her is insulted by Visenya Targaryen but a small part of her is grateful too. That dragon-born has been more of a mother to Rickon than Cat these past few days.

"I shall be home soon, Rickon.", Cat whispers as she bends down to talk to her last son. "Be a good boy for Robb and do not forget of your lessons. Alright?"

The boys gives a little nod and satisfied, Cat kisses his forehead before standing up and giving just the slightest of nods to Visenya and leaves.

Cat had been the strong one in her family after her mother's death - the girl who had taken care of her father, her younger brother and sister too. She knew what she had to do then but right at this, Cat has no idea of what is to come and how she is to proceed with it all.

ROBB

Saying goodbye to his mother is hard for there has not been a single day where he hasn't seen his mother's face or heard her scream at Bran for climbing or follow Sansa into her chambers to braid her hair. So, he forgoes duties just for the day, though there aren't many to begin with. He trains with Theon, fighting with blunt swords until Grey Wind comes for his walk. He leaves to follow Grey Wind to the godswood where he spots Visenya.

"Visenya? Why are you alone?", he asks, surprised to find her without Rickon. Rickon had taken to following the girl around now-a-days.

"Rickon is with Maester Luwin.", Visenya answers simply.

He moves slowly to join Visenya on the ground and his wolf, who is as fond of Visenya as his master, moves to lay on the ground with his head in Visenya's lap.

"He seems to like you.", Robb remarks signalling to his wolf.

"I am fond of him too. He is a stealthy one. A protector. Quite like you." Robb does agree with that statement.

"Remember when we were little, Robb? You used to bring me to the godswood and we would look at the stars.", Visenya speaks out reminding Robb of a very fond memory.

"You would at the stars, my Lady. I would always be too busy admiring you." Perhaps it is the fact that he is the Lord for the moment and controls the North, or maybe that he has no parents around to supervise or simply that he has had one too many to drink but Robb just feels bolder today.

Visenya laughs it off, discarding it like every complimentary remark he has sent her way ever. "Oh Robb. You do have penchant for humour.", Visenya amusingly remarks.

"You are mistaken to think so. I have meant every word I have spoken to you, Visenya. Every single word I have spoken in your honour is gospel truth from me." Robb replies and Visenya turns to look at him, her hands still brushing Grey Wind's furs.

"Perhaps it is too sudden, my Lady, and perhaps it is not so proper but I do wish to let you know of my intentions towards you. I wish to make you my bride, should my parents agree, Lady Visenya."

VISENYA

She is equal parts flattered and equal parts surprised at such a statement from Robb. But suddenly it all makes sense. All those times Robb would tell her that she was pretty, the times he would hit Theon should said boy make a lewd remark about Visenya, the times Theon would shove Robb the moment Visenya would make an appearance.

Sure, Visenya likes Robb. He is a good fellow, an honest boy who treats her nicely. But she doesn't love the boy. Not the way he desires.

"Robb… I … As honoured as I am, I cannot accept such a thing." Visenya whispers.

"May I ask, why not? Do you hold no love for me, my Lady?" Robb inquires and Visenya does want to answer that 'no she doesn't love Robb'.

"It is not that Robb. But you and I are so different. You are the heir to a highborn Lord, the future liege Lord of the North and I am, well me." This statement is also true. In another life, where she was a Princess, such a match would be accepted but in this life, she is just the Mad King's granddaughter, an kidnapping prince's daughter.

"If anything, it is I who is not worthy of you. After all, you are a Princess. No matter what happened, who hurt who, you weren't a part of it. You are of noble birth and I know father will agree to this match. He is your Lord and you are his ward. If father agrees, you and I can marry Visenya."

Visenya doesn't believe that Lord Stark would agree to this betrothal and even if he does, she knows Lady Stark will be against it. But then again, that is not something that she wants to explain to Robb at the moment.

So she takes a different approach. "You know people do not like me here."

"They do not like you because you are better than them. People did not like my mother earlier because she was a Southern lady just like you. But you will see, once we marry people will see your kindness, they will like you the way they like my mother."

Visenya doesn't know what kindness Robb is talking of but she does know that the people will never respect her the way they respect Lady Stark. And Lady Stark herself won't like her.

She decides to play upon this point just to get Robb to see sense. It would not do well for her to insult and anger a future Lord, especially if she was to become a Queen over said Lord. And she dd have full plans of taking the Iron Throne when she grows older.

"Your mother doesn't like me Robb.", Visenya says as sadly as she can. Perhaps she should add tears to this act.

"Mother will learn to deal with it. Would you not like to be the Lady of Winterfell, Visenya?" Robb asks and the offer is tempting but no, Visenya wants to be the Queen.

But to be the Queen she would have to begin somewhere. Muster an army. She did believe Dorne would follow her if she were given the opportunity to visit Dorne. But how was she to visit Dorne. The North was where she had been brought up and the North did seem like a good place to start. Maybe if she could get Robb to support her too. After all, if she were married to him then he would become King as well.

"Robb? Do you love me?", Visenya asks innocently even though a part of her already knows the answer.

Robb moves to take one of her hands before answering, "From the bottom of my heart, my dear Visenya."

"But do you love me enough to go against you mother's wishes should she object to our union?", Visenya asks again, hoping for a yes this time too.

"I would go against the whole kingdom, wage a war against any who oppose to our union should the need arise, my Lady.", Robb answers solemnly and Visenya is touched by such a gesture.

"Then it shall be an honour to be your lady wife, my Lord." Visenya's answer is greeted by a chaste kiss from Robb on her fingertips.

"I suppose we shall head inside then. Night is upon us and it will be dark soon.", Robb comments and offers his hand to aid Visenya.

TYRION

Tyrion knows he isn't welcomed here simply because he is greeted by an unsheathed sword across Robb Stark's lap. But he does what he has come to do and offers a saddle design for Bran. He of course finds it curious that Bran does not recollect his own fall. But that is a matter to be thought over for another day. Currently, he quietly offers his services to a crippled child for he knows what it is like to be the odd one, the weak link of the family, the broken child.

However, the youngest of the Stark child comes in followed by Visenya Targaryen and three direwolves, all three of whom surround Tyrion for no apparent reason. He doesn't like the quip that Greyjoy boy sends his way about the wolves not liking his smell. Thankfully, the wolves were called off before they could harm Tyrion and so the only thing harmed by the direwolves hostility is his dignity.

Robb Stark's offer of hospitality is declined by Tyrion simply because he knows that the boy does not really want Tyrion here. So he takes his leave and even addresses Visenya Targaryen as 'Princess' as he bows in front of her and walks out. After all Visenya Targaryen may not be a cripple or a bastard but she is a broken thing. Also, it feels nice to undermine his sister's rule even in her absence. Though it would have been fun if Tyrion had addressed Visenya as a princess in front of Cersei. Yes, Visenya Targaryen would be a good foil for Cersei. If only somebody could make it happen.

For now, Tyrion looks forward to the comfortable bed at the inn for a night's rest before departing back to be in the company of his foul sister.


	5. Chapter 5

THE TURN OF TIDINGS

NED

The Small Council and even Robert had probably lost their minds. To suggest to kill a girl of fourteen only because she carried a child. To kill all Targaryens who to begin with were only sin it would be.

"I believe it was a mistake to let three Targaryens live to begin with, my Lords.", Really Baratheon, Robert's youngest brother comments.

"Mercy is never a mistake, Lord Renly. Surely you remember Ser Barristan slew a dozen of our friends at the Battle of Trident and yet Robert absolved him and appointed him Lord Commander.", Ned argued.

"It is not the same, Ned. Selmy was a knight serving his oath.", Robert bellows.

"And this is a fourteen-year-old.", Ned counters. "Tell me why did we overthrow House Targaryen if not to end the murder of children."

"To end the bloody Targaryens and their growing madness.", Robert answers angrily.

"How is it that a man who never feared Rhaegar Targaryen trembles at the shadow of a child in his mother's womb?", Ned questions.

"Enough Ned!", Robert barks. "We will have a vote and get this matter done with."

It is cruel and vile that men of the Small Council, except Ser Selmy and himself, supported such a heinous act.

As they talk of ways to carry out this assassination, Ned suggests that Robert himself should do it. If the man who has passed the sentence cannot swing the sword himself, then is the person really worthy of dying. Those were the words Ned had lived by.

As the argument between Ned and Robert escalates, Ned resigns and makes one thing clear before walking out, "I am against such atrocities against any Targaryens but do remember, Your Grace, that you made Visenya Targaryen my ward and should you harm her, I will be bound by my duty to protect her. After all, I was raised by Jon Arryn, a man who raised his banners for his wards."

Ned did not want any war, the Seven Kingdoms had seen enough of it. But to murder innocent children was exactly what the Targaryens had been doing and all three Targaryens - Visenya, Daenerys and Viserys had no part to play in the acts of their ancestors. He was just glad he had told Robb to protect Visenya while Ned was away.

How Robert could be so blinded by his anger, Ned would never understand. There were still people who called Robert the Usurper, men still loyal to the Targaryens, how else would Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen have survived for so long. And after the cruel way in which Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen had been killed, Dorne had completely cut off from the rest of the Kingdoms. Ned remembers going to Dorne with little Visenya Targaryen, days after the Sack.

Dorne had not been satisfied with just Prince Lewyn Martell's body. They had begged to have Visenya Targaryen fostered with them as the Martells were the only family left for the poor child. It was not told to anybody but Ned knew that Jon Arryn had gotten Dorne to pledge fealty to Robert only after assuring them of Visenya's safety. Prince Doran himself had made Ned swear his life to Visenya Targaryen in return of Dorne not continuing the war in the Targaryen name. Robert may just get away with murdering Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen but Dorne would never remain calm if anything were to happen to the youngest child of Elia Martell.

VISENYA

She was being escorted to her chambers by Robb, who had made it clear to whole of Winterfell that he was courting her through his actions, when Maester Luwin arrived with the letter. The news from ravens hadn't been good recently. Benign Stark was still to be found, Lady Stark had captured Tyrion Lannister and so she only fears the sight of a new letter.

"Just arrived, my Lord. From King's Landing.", Maester Luwin tells, handing Robb the scroll.

Robb nods his thanks before telling the Maester that they will discuss the contents of this scroll first thing in the morning.

"But you are to go riding with Master Bran tomorrow, my Lord.", Maester Luwin states and Visenya realises that the contents of the scroll are important.

"Before I leave then Maester. We shall talk of it on the morrow, I assure you.", Robb counters and Visenya interrupts him, "Robb, I can find my chambers on my own. You should go with the Maester."

"No, my Lady. It is no worry. I shall come seek you in the morrow then, my Lord.", Maester Luwin speaks before bowing his way out.

Robb doesn't even open the letter and just continues leading Visenya to her chambers.

As they enter her chambers, Robb goes near the table to read the contents of the letter by the fire.

"Robb? What is it?" Visenya has learnt to read people's expressions. With not many willing to talk to her at Winterfell, she has learnt to observe, to look around and find out people's weaknesses. Currently, she knows Robb is worried, why, she doesn't know. But even more important, Robb is scared. That is a new thing for Robb.

"Heward, Wyl, and Jory Cassel have been murdered by the Kingslayer.", Robb answers and Visenya is left speechless. It is not surprising that a man who broke his oath to his King is capable of killing but to kill men he had no talk with.

"And your father…?", Visenya asks fearfully, because Robb can only be this worried if it is about Lord Stark. Also Lord Stark being harmed means that even Visenya loses a man who protects her. The man who had called Visenya to his solar, before the King's arrival just to assure her that she would be safe here during the King's visit.

"Father's leg has been shattered in the fight and he hasn't woken up since.", Robb sighs.

Visenya finally moves behind Robb to read the letter over his shoulder. "What do you think will happen now?", she asks him.

Robb turns around, abandoning the letter to cradle her hands in his. "I can only believe that King Robert will do everything in his power to look after father. They are friends after all."

"The Lannisters truly are cruel, aren't they?", Visenya innocently asks. She can start it right now. Robb will join her against the Lannisters now surely. They have harmed members of the Stark household.

Robb just nods. "Do not worry. I will not let them forget it. Ever."

"You shouldn't. You should let them know that they made a mistake by hurting the Starks. Show them that Winter is Coming for them.", Visenya urges.

The last time a Stark and a Targaryen had gotten together, by force or by choice, a Rebellion had been started, a war fought, a King dethroned and another crowned. Visenya was positive that she would make it happen again. Sure she was young, but she would learn it, she would cause a rebellion, start a war, dethrone the King but this time, this time the rightful Queen will be crowned.

ROBB (Sitting with Theon)

 _Come to King's Landing at once to swear fealty to King Joffrey of House Baratheon._

Those words were written clearly in the legible handwriting of his sister. _Father… Treason… New King… swear fealty._

Was Robb truly reading it correctly? His sister, innocent, little Sansa had actually written that their father was a traitor. It was foolish. Also there was no mention of Arya (something vey unusual because Sansa always had time to complain about Arya), no word of there father apart from him being an apparent traitor.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his arse kissed?"

Maester Luwin gravely replies, "This is a royal command my Lord. If you should refuse to obey…"

"I won't refuse to obey it. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I will go to King's Landing. But not alone. Call the banners."

"All of them, my Lord?" Maester Luwin questions.

"They have all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

"They have."

"Then we'll see what their words are worth.", Robb states simply and the Maester takes his leave.

As Robb sits down, Theon asks, "You afraid?"

"I must be.", Robb answers as his hands shake.

"Good.", Theon remarks.

"Why is that good?"

"Means that you are not stupid.", Theon explains.

That evening, Visenya comes running to him, cloak bellowing behind her. "Is it true?", she asks the moment she spots him outside the Hall.

"What?" Robb questions as Visenya catches her breath. She clearly had been searching for him for long.

"That you have called your banner men? Against Joffrey Baratheon?" Visenya asks and Robb nods in reply.

"He cannot except to put my father in chains and get away with it."

"So you will leave for battle soon?"

"Aye, once the Lords arrive, I shall have them march in my father's name."

"And what of me?"

"What of you, Visenya? I know you do not know how to fight.", Robb answers to lighten the mood and he receives a hit on his arm for that comment.

"I meant you will leave me here? All alone? In Winterfell where people hold no love for me?" Visenya asks and Robb can actually see the worry in her eyes.

"A maiden travelling with soldiers is nothing more than a whore for the Lords. I will not have you be looked at like a piece of meat for men." Robb states seriously.

"A whore with you or a girl hunted here in Winterfell? I would rather take my chances with you." Visenya answers simply, making it clear that she was not going to be left behind.

"Visenya…", Robb calls out calmly, trying to make her understand that a war front was no place for a lady like her.

"No Robb. I am not going to be left behind. Do you understand? You swore to never abandon me and you will do well to keep your word. Do what is necessary but I shall come with you. And that is final.", Visenya states before turning around and walking away.

THEON

It was a stupid and wise decision Robb had made to call the banner men. But the even bigger decision to focus on had been the fact that he had seated Visenya Targaryen to his right, the seat of a Lord trusted general. Visenya Targaryen, who is not really popular among the Northerners but Theon has to accept that she is quite lucky to have been born a lady, a pretty one at that. A ward just like him, but Visenya is luckier because as a pretty one she has Robb under her spell and with all that is happening, she is definitely rising in power. From being seated away from the Starks during all feasts to being here, seated beside the Lord of Winterfell, and if rumours are to be believed, then she is to be married to said Lord. Now, with the positions in which they are seated, it is a statement of the marriage alliance to come.

Theon watches silently as Greatjon Umber talks of leading the van and upon being denied that right, claims to march his men back home. He does smirk when Robb calls Lord Umber an oathbreaker. Ever since the King's departure, Robb has been doing well as a Lord and he has just grown more and more comfortable in his role.

As Lord Umber moves to draw his sword, Theon himself rises to prevent such an act but he is beaten to it by Grey Wind as the direwolf leaps across the table and attacks Lord Umber's hand. Silence descends upon the hall as Lord Umber's scream dies out.

"My Lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord. But doubtless, the Greatjon meant to cut my meat for me.", Robb remarks superiorly.

"Your meat…", Greatjon begins to speak, "… is bloody tough."

As laughs fill the hall, Theon notices that Robb has got his bannermen under him now, they will follow Robb to battle easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DAWN FOR BATTLE CREEPS**

BRAN

He has more anger in him than his frame can carry. He knows it and sometimes he does express it too. Especially when Robb or Hodor or Osha carry him to his own chambers or when someone helps him to get dressed. They all tread around him so carefully that it becomes even more frustrating. The only people to treat him normally are Rickon, who is simply too young to understand all that is happening around him, and Visenya, who is the only person who can sometimes pull Bran out of his irritable mood and who is also the closest to Robb at the moment.

So when Osha tells Bran that Robb should march North and not South, Visenya is the person Bran passes this message to. She had been carrying a sleeping Rickon to his chambers when Bran had spotted the silver-haired ward and so he had called to her. She had still first gone to put Rickon in his chambers before finally sitting herself down beside Bran.

"What is it, Bran?", she asks him the moment she settles beside him comfortably.

"Osha says that Robb should march North rather than South.", Bran simply states. Visenya is clever, she had always been the one to hide herself in shadows and bury her nose in books to go undetected. He thinks the only person smarter than Visenya in WInterfell at the moment is Maester Luwin and so Visenya is a good person to confide in. For unlike the Maester, she won't dismiss his stories and reasons and Old Nan's tales.

"Because Osha says that there are wildlings gathering on the other side of the Wall. And not just people, but giants too. They say the King beyond the Wall is coming."

"Bran? Have you been spending too much with Old Nan and Osha again?", Visenya asks inclining her head to one side. Well, so it appears she will be like the Maester too.

"Osha is not lying. She says she has seen things herself. That the other side is not safe anymore.", Bran counters.

"Well, isn't that what your ancestors built the Wall for? To protect us from wildlings and giants an what not? Also, there are men of the Nightsguard too, Jon among them. Surely if anything were to happen Jon will let us know." Bran knows that Visenya is saying all this just to amuse him, to feed his 'imagination'. But surely Osha wasn't lying. And the raven that Bran himself sees. He is sure that things are happening that none of them will be able to explain.

"Probbably.", Bran nods along and then diverts the talk, "I heard you are to marry Robb. Is it true?" With all the bad news that has come to Winterfell, this is the only good thing Bran has heard. He likes Visenya or atleast doesn't hate her.

"Aye. If your father permits.", Visenya answers uneasily and Bran senses that she might be a little uncomfortable discussing it.

"But father isn't coming back, is he?", Bran asks. He knows it, can feel it in his bones that he is not going to see his parents, atleast not for a really long time.

"You shouldn't say such things Bran. You never know when the Gods are kind and when cruel. You should pray for your parents arrival soon.", Visenya urges him.

"I do not wish to meet mother.", Bran speaks out angrily.

"And why not?"

"Because she left me. She could have stayed but she didn't. She followed Sansa and Arya even though they had father with them. She left us all behind." Bran explains, feeling anger bubble inside him. It appeared everybody but him and Rickon were heading South and leaving them two unsupervised and uncared for.

"I am positive she had her reasons Bran." Bran has no desire to hear excuses in defence of his mother, none more so from Visenya, a girl who has not been close to his mother.

"Bran, listen here, I know it is hard and you are scared…" Bran interrupts her here to lie and say he is not scared to which Visenya just gives him a look, "But I give you my word that soon it will all be well. Every single one of us will be exactly where we belong. I just need you to be brave for the moment and be a good Lord when we leave. Do you understand?"

"We? You are leaving with Robb too? But why?", Bran enquires.

"Aye. I shall leave too. I am Robb's bride. My place is by his side.", Visenya reasons though Bran doesn't believe it to be a good enough reason or even a true reason. But supposedly, he is too young to understand such matters and so he lets this slide too.

He decides to try and give Osha's advice to Maester Luwin, maybe he will listen to Bran.

THEON

"I heard Visenya is coming with us.", Theon remarks as he and Robb practice sword fighting in the ground.

"Aye." Robb answers and moves to strike Theon on his shoulder while Theon is quick to dodge it.

"Am I allowed to bring a wench too then?", Theon jests but this time he is too slow for the blow that Robb lands on him resulting in him falling to the ground.

As Robb helps him up, he makes it quite clear that Visenya Targaryen is no wench. "She is to be my wife. She ain't a tavern wench."

"That is quite a statement you are making Robb. Are you sure you want her as a bride? She does seem a little frigid know?"

"Theon…" Robb warns and Theon shuts up. He had seen Robb take a childhood liking to Visenya when Robb was no older than ten, he has seen Robb try to charm that girl, seen him completely besotted but those were all foolish acts, tan act that people would claim was 'a boy being a boy' but a bride, a marriage, they are all a man's game and Theon isn't too sure of Robb being ready for it. He could expect Robb to be loyal to his bride, as honourable as his father he was, but even Lord Stark had fathered a bastard when he went to war, would Robb really be that different? Or perhaps that was why he was bringing her along?

"Is she going to come so that you don't father a bastard?", Theon asks just to see his friend squirm at that question.

"I would never father a bastard, I assure you. But no, Visenya is coming because she wants to.", Robb curtly answers but the clenching of his jaws is proof enough that Theon is walking on thin ice here.

"Why would a lady want to be near blood and battles?", Theon questions.

"I don't know. Just let it be Theon. She is coming with us whether you like it or not.", Robb states ending their conversation and Theon just raises his hands to show he means no harm.

Still, it is quite curious as to why a girl, that too a highborn lady would ask to be in the midst of what was going to be a war. After all, Visenya had never struck him to be the type of girl to enjoy war. That was more of Arya's thing. Also, sure Robb could claim to everybody that Visenya was going with them because she was his betrothed but men left their wives behind for battle and Visenya was nothing compared to it. She wasn't even a legal betrothed as Lord and Lady Stark were still to consent this union. Robb may be the Lord at present but until Lord Stark's death, Ned Stark was the head of House Stark and the final voice of matters. Something was definitely going on.

ROBB

"May I enter?", Robb asks as he knocks on Visenya's door to escort her for supper.

He does hear an affirmative and so he pushes the doors aside to see Visenya packing her gowns into a single trunk.

"I see you are well prepared to leave.", Robb amusedly remarks as Visenya diligently goes about her business.

"Well you did say we march at the first light of dawn, didn't you? And you also told me to travel light. So that is what I am doing. Just one trunk I assure you. Not a thing extra."

Visenya had always been so obedient. Out of all of them, Robb, her, Theon and Jon, only she would be the one to do all the work the Maester would ask them to do, she would be the one to read ahead while the boys sparred in the tiltyard while growing up, the one to attend every story session with Old Nan while the boys slept through her talks and stories. He chuckles to himself, remembering how nothing seems to have changed and yet all has changed.

His chuckles draw Visenya away from her tasks and she turns to Robb to remark, "Well, aren't you being injured before the war has even started, my Lord."

It takes a moment for Robb to realise that she is referring to the small cut he obtained on his chin from Theon just today. "Oh, it is nothing. Just me and Theon practising."

Visenya moves towards him and grips his chin in her left hand to evaluate. "Hmmm… It doesn't look deep enough to scar."

"Thank the Gods. I wouldn't want anything to scar my handsome face.", Robb jests and Visenya bursts out into laughter.

She pats him on his cheek twice before saying, "I have told you a million times that you aren't handsome, you are actually pretty. And you and I both know it is the truth."

"Take that back, my Lady.", Robb warns and Visenya just shakes her head no. He gets a hold of her hand that was on his cheek to pull her closer. Ever since he has started courting Visenya, he takes liberties with her. Nothing big. Just little things like holding her hand, escorting her about the castle when he is free, resting his arm on her waist, kissing her on the cheek. Of course, he would stop the moment Visenya asks him to but so far she hasn't and so he takes advantage of it and pulls her as close as possible, finally caging her in his arms.

"I had warned you, my Lady. You should listen to me."

"Or what will you do? Unintentionally harm me again and then hurt yourself?", Visenya asks because that is exactly what had happened when they were younger.

The first time Visenya had called Robb pretty was in Theon's presence when they were both nine. Theon had laughed at that remarked and in retaliation, Robb had thrown a small pebble at Theon. But his aim had been poor and Visenya, who had been standing beside Theon, had been the victim. At that time, she had bled and had to be taken to the Maester for it. Though they hadn't told anybody what had happened, Robb had blamed himself and had hurt himself as punishment. It was all a foolish incident but they were children and Robb held strong affections for the girl, even though he didn't realise it until a few years later. But he remembered Visenya crying, not for her wound but for the injury Robb had gotten himself.

Till this day, she had a very small scar just above her left eyebrow and standing so close to her, Robb could trace it. "I will always be sorry for it." Robb apologises as he eyes the scar.

"Oh don't you worry. It was such a long time ago. It isn't even visible properly.", Visenya assures him before slowly prising herself from his arms.

 **A/N : I am so sorry but I just really enjoy writing interactions between Visenya and Robb and before I know it, they take up half the chapter. But next up, they march ahead for battle.**

 **And anybody who wants to get in touch with me can follow/dm me on instagram because that's where I am most active and I would love to talk to my readers. The username is : beant_k05**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PIECES SHALL SET SOON**

BRAN

"You are the Lord of Winterfell now," Robb told him. He was mounted on a shaggy grey stallion, his shield hung from the horse's side; wood banded with iron, white and grey, and on it the snarling face of a direwolf. "You must take my place, as I took Father's, until we come home."

"I know," Bran replied miserably. He had no desire to rule in Robb's stead. He didn't want Robb to leave. He didn't know how to be a Lord.

"Listen to Maester Luwin's counsel, and take care of Rickon. Tell him I'll be back as soon as the fighting is done."

Rickon had refused to come down. He was up in his chambers, red-eyed and defiant. "No!" he'd screamed when Bran had asked if he didn't want to say farewell to Robb and Visenya. "NO farewell!" For a change, Rickon had even refused to talk to Visenya, screaming anytime she came near him to say goodbye.

"I told him," Bran said. "He says no one ever comes back."

"He can't be a baby forever. He's a Stark, and near four." Robb sighed. Well, Mother will be home soon. And I'll bring back Father, I promise."

"Robb?" It was Visenya, mounted atop her own stallion who had called his brother. "It is time."

Robb had nodded before moving ahead to the front of his men. Visenya lingered behind, staring at Bran for a long time before offering him a small smile.

Bran returned the smile and noticed as she looked up to the window of the rooms that were Rickon's chambers.

"I will take care of him.", Bran assured her before continuing, "You be safe. And be home soon."

"Ya. I shall be home soon. Take care of yourself Bran." Visenya replied and Bran felt like she was saying goodbye to him. Her words seemed so final to him.

NED

Ned has forgotten how many days have passed since he was first locked into this cell in the Red Keep. The turnkey arrives with water everyday, letting him another day has passed but no food comes his way.

From outside the cell came the rattle of iron chains. As the door creaked opens, he croaked, "Food."

"Wine." The man answered. "Drink, Lord Eddard."

Ned has heard this before. It is familiar for sure. He takes a moment before calling out, "Varys?"

"I am not… not dreaming this. You're here." The eunuch's plump cheeks were covered with a dark stubble of beard. Varys had transformed himself into a grizzled turnkey, reeking of sweat and sour wine. "How did you… what sort of magician are you?"

"A thirsty one. Now drink, my Lord.", Varys said.

Ned reluctantly drinks the wine after being assured that it ain't the same wine that poisoned his King Robert.

"My daughters…" His primary concern had only been his children, his daughters who were still here in the Red Keep, under Cersei.

"The younger girl escaped Ser Meryn and fled." Varys told him. "I haven't found her yet and nor have the Lannisters. A blessing for the new king holds no love for her. Your older one is still betrothed to Joffrey. Cersei keeps her close. She came to court a few days ago to beg mercy for you." He leaned forward intently. "I trust you realise that you are a dead man, Lord Eddard?"

"The queen will not kill me," Ned answers, "Cat… Cat holds her brother…"

"The _wrong_ brother." Varys sighed. "And lost to her, in any case. She let him slips through her fingers. I except he is dead by now, somewhere in the Mountains of the Moon."

Ned offers his life then, for if he is a dead man indeed then he would rather die at the moment than suffer some more. But the eunuch denies him of this mercy, making clear that his blood is the last thing which Varys desires. But Varys had stood silently as Ned's men were killed and he captured by the Lannister guard.

"And would again. I seem to recall that I was unarmed, unarmored, and surrounded by Lannister swords. At court, the King's Justice must be fearsome, the master of coin must be frugal, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard must be valiant… and the master of whisperers must be sly and obsequious and without scruple. A courageous informer would be as useless as a cowardly knight, my Lord." Varys explains.

"And yet my Lord, I have come here for the peace of the realms. And to warn you that the Queen will pay you a visit on the morrow."

Slowly Ned raised his eyes. "Why?"

"Cersei is frightened of you, my Lord… but she has other enemies she fears even more. Her beloved Jaime is fighting the river lords even now. Lysa Arryn sits in Eyrie, ringed in stone and steel, and there is no love lost between her and the queen. In Dorne, the Martells still brood on the murder of Princess Elia's children. And now your son marches down the Neck with a northern host at his back."

"Robb is only a boy." Ned said, aghast.

"A boy with an army. And if my birds are to be trusted, a Targaryen too rides with him." Varys reports.

"Visenya? She has nothing to do with it all." Ned defends.

"She is the only Targaryen in the Seven Kingdoms and a girl with a good claim to the throne that Cersei's son sits on. Also, there are King Robert's own brothers Stannis and Renly, both gathering support for their claim to the throne. Three challengers to her son's rule. All three of whom have an army behind them."

CATELYN

Lysa had been no help and the Gods had been unkind too. Perhaps it would have been better if she had taken Tyrion to Winterfell to face justice. He would not have been let off so easily for certain. But was Winterfell also safe?

She had heard the current news - Robb, her boy Robb, had called the banners and started a war in his father's name. Her firstborn was leading an army. She is only relieved that she reached on time to Moat Caitlin as she spots the lone Stark banner on top of Gatehouse Tower.

As she enters the drafty hall, she notices Robb surrounded by his father's bannermen. Robb's wolf Grey Wind, who had been lying by the fire, is the first to notice her. As the wolf rises to move towards her, the lords fall silent one by one and finally she hears Robb call out to her, his voice thick with emotion, "Mother?"

She wants to run to him, hold him safely in her arms and kiss his brow to assure him but she does none of these. He is playing the part of a man, the liege Lord and to do such a thing would mean to undermine him and make him look like a green boy.

"You've grown a beard.", she remarks upon noticing the light stubble on his chin.

"Yes.", Robb awkwardly answers before rubbing chin, shifting a little and that little scuffle of his feet reminds her of a younger Robb, still in Winterfell when her family was safe.

"I quite like it. Makes you look like my brother Edmure." She smiles wryly.

Their mother-son moment is cut short as the other Lords stand about to greet her and depart until Theon is the last one. "I had not looked to see you here, my Lady.", he said as he knelt.

"I had not thought to be here," Catelyn replies, "until I came ashore at White Harbor, and Lord Wyman told me that Robb had called the banners."

When she is finally finished with introducing her uncle Brynden to everybody and answering the queries about Tyrion Lannister's trial, the lords leave her alone with Robb.

However before she can mention anything to Robb, they are interrupted by a girl she had not expected to see here. And it appeared that Visenya Targaryen did not expect to see her too.

"Lady… Lady Stark?", the girl calls out, eyed wide in surprise.

Catelyn doesn't address her ward but rather turns to Robb, "What is she doing here, Robb?"

"I brought her here mother." Robb answers bravely.

"But why? Robb have you lost your mind? You brought a Targaryen to a fight of the Starks? And a girl that too. A battle front is no place for a lady." The worry Catelyn had for her son is replaced by anger now.

"Mother. Please. I have not lost my mind. And she will not be a Targaryen for long. I am to marry her mother. Please." Robb begs her and she turns to look at Visenya and the girl meets her eyes without fear.

Catelyn wished it was all a dream. Her son was not really suggesting what she thinks he was. Visenya Targaryen married to her own son. She had thought that as they would grow older, Robb would forget all about Visenya but clearly not. In fact, he was so into her now that he desired to marry her.

"I cannot allow it. No way am I going to let this happen. You cannot and will not marry her, Robb. Do you understand?"

"Mother, I wasn't asking for your permission.", Robb retorts and Cat can feel her son slipping away from her fingers and into the arms of the Targaryen girl.

"Not only am I your mother, but I am still the Lady of Winterfell , Robb. For as long as your father lives, I am the Lady of Winterfell and Visenya Targaryen is my ward. I cannot allow my ward to marry you and that decision is final." So, yes, this was the first time she had outright admitted that the girl was her ward but atleast this would make the point clear. Visenya Targaryen had been sent as a ward of Winterfell and the Lord and Lady of Winterfell were her protectors. Robb may be leading the charge as a Lord in battle but still Ned was the true Lord till the rest of his days and as such Catelyn had every say in the matters of Visenya's marriage.

"Lady Stark…", Visenya speaks for the first time in this conversation but Catelyn cuts her off quickly, "You are not of age yet, Lady Visenya, and as such I am still responsible for you. So when I say that this wedding will not take place, you will do well to remember so." Those are the last words she says before walking out of the room.

PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL

He had been in Pentos when Doran had written to him to come home at once. And sure enough, Oberyn had done exactly that. Not even an hour ago, his ship and harboured and now here he sat in his brother's solar, awaiting said man's arrival.

"Brother!", Oberyn exclaimed the moment he spotted Doran. "Are you well?"

When Oberyn had received his brother's letter with no explanation for the urgency of matter, he had assumed it had something to do with his brother's health. But now, looking at him, he could find nothing wrong with Doran and he was relieved for that.

"I am glad you are back, Oberyn. We have much to discuss.", Doran said before moving about and settling down beside the window.

"Go ahead, brother." Oberyn encouraged Doran to speak as he poured the two of them some wine.

"King Robert Baratheon is dead." Doran speaks before thanking Oberyn for the wine.

"And his wife?", Oberyn asks silently cursing that vile woman.

"She is alive and well. But I assure you she is not our main concern for the moment." Doran commented.

"Then?"

"Lord Eddard Stark has been declared a traitor for committing treason against the crown.", Doran answered, taking a sip of his wine.

Oberyn gasped before exclaiming, "Visenya!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : This is **IMPORTANT TO THE STORY**. So somebody messaged me to ask about Dorne's exact position on the whole thing. So I am really sorry that it is unclear but I'm gonna clear it out right now. So yes, Elia Martell died in childbirth but still Rhaenys and Aegon were killed as it happened in the book i.e. by the hands of the Lannister men (the Mountain and Amory Lorch). So obvious, the Martells aren't cool with that. They had full plans to continue the war in Visenya's name even though she was a newborn because with Aerys, Rhaegar, Rhaenys and Aegon dead, Visenya was the heiress to the Iron Throne. But Visenya had been born in King's Landing and Ned and Jon Arryn had gotten to her first. Hence, in the peace terms, one of the conditions was that Visenya would be kept alive and taken care of provided Dorne stops fighting and the Martells do not contact her (because Jon Arryn feared a rebellion still). Also, Doran himself knew that even if they tried to talk, there was a major probability that the ravens would be intercepted (because Robert Baratheon believed that Doran would only urge Visenya to claim the Iron Throne as her birthright). So no, there has been zero contact between Dorne and Visenya simply to keep her alive because she is the only living child of Elia Martell. Hope that clears it all. In case it doesn't, feel free to ask! :)

 **PRETENCE**

CATELYN

It had to been done, of course. Walker Frey was never a kind man, old and treacherous to the bone, he had not once failed to take his toll. Catelyn was not too excited with this idea but for now it had to be done.

As she returns to the camp after meeting Walder Frey, she spots Visenya Targaryen sitting by the fire alone. Though Cat has no desire to talk to the girl, she feels it is better to speak to her alone before she tells Robb of what happened at the Twins.

"Lady Visenya.", she calls out.

She isn't surprised that Visenya is shocked at being addressed. After all, there is no love between these two and especially after Cat had heard of Robb's plan to marry the girl, Cat had pretended that Visenya Targaryen did not only exist.

"Lady Stark.", Visenya returned the greeting stiffly.

"You should come to my tent this instant. We have much to talk of."

That girl pauses for a moment, probably confused with it all but she does follow Cat into the tent.

"Lady Stark, if you have called me to talk about Robb, then don't. It will happen whether you like it or not.", Visenya speaks and a part of Cat is giddy to prove the girl wrong but a small, very small, part of her does pity that girl for what is about to happen.

"You cannot marry my son, Lady Visenya. He has been promised to another.", Cat answers simply and takes little pleasure in seeing the girl's face scrunch up with worry.

"What do you mean? Lady Stark, what did you do?" The girl is practically seething with anger.

"You better keep your voice down girl. And you heard me right. Robb has been betrothed to one of Walder Frey's girl. Walder Frey and I have agreed to this. He has even provided men for battle as dowry. So I would advise you to ride to Winterfell first thing in the morning. It would be preferred that you not go back to Winterfell but since you have nowhere else to go, I cannot help this.", Cat instructs the girl. She does not enjoy being the bad person here but it needs to be done. The North would never accept a Targaryen as their Lady and the girl would not even bring anything in return. Marriages were not done for love, they were done for alliances. Cat and her sister Lysa themselves had been married for that. The Riverrun army for two brides. Now, Cat didn't want a Frey bride for her son but atleast the Frey girl would bring her father's army and the bridge with her. The Targaryen girl in front of her could provide nothing to aid them.

"Do you truly believe your son will be alright with this? He would never agree to it. Do you not see it? You went against your own son, my Lady. How do you think Robb will feel about this?" Visenya asked her.

"Feel about what?", Robb called out and Cat turned to the opening of the tent to see her son, "I heard you were back mother so I came searching for you. What are you two talking about? Visenya?"

Cat and the Targaryen girl exchange a look before Visenya turned towards Robb, "Why don't you ask your mother, Robb? She is the one who has done this after all."

Visenya Targaryen then moves to stand beside Robb and Cat knows that the girl is just goading her on when she and Robb hold hands.

"Mother?", Robb asks and Cat thinks for a moment, deciding to lay the news gently.

"Walder Frey has allowed you to cross the bridge and given you all but 400 of his men."

"That is wonderful. I do not see why it would worry you Visenya.", Robb answers and turns to look at the silver-haired girl beside him.

"But that is not all, is it Lady Stark?", Visenya taunts in return waiting for Cat to speak. Cat is playing with fire here, she realises. Visenya Targaryen isn't as innocent as she looks.

"In exchange, two of Lord Walder's grandsons will be fostered by us at Winterfell. Also a boy called Olyvar Frey will become Robb's squire and Arya shall marry Lord Walder's youngest son Elmar. Lastly, Robb, you will marry one of Lord Walder's daughters when the fighting is done. You are free to choose, I assure you."

"Mother?! And you agreed? How could you?", Robb spoke up, outraged at it.

"I had to do it Robb. We need to cross the bridge. And if this is the way to do it then so be it. As it is, you marrying this girl here shall be my death, remember that Robb."

"You know I am to wed Visenya and I shall marry her. You could tell him that Bran could marry instead of me. You clearly didn't take Sansa's name and only Arya's then surely you could do the same for me.", Robb countered.

Yes, Catelyn isn't proud of sacrificing Arya but Sansa would never survive at the Twins. Sansa was too good, too kind, a proper lady. Her place wasn't at the Twins.

"Robb…", Catelyn begins but Robb is quick to interrupt, "Leave it, mother. I do not want to hear another lie from you. Come Visenya."

As Robb walks out arm-in-arm with Visenya Targaryen, Cat realises that she has lost her eldest son for good. He belonged to Visenya Targaryen now, it appeared.

ROBB

He had immediately taken Visenya to his tent after the confrontation with his mother. He had no idea what to do now. His mother had told him that his father would do anything to cross the bridge but would he have done something like this? The other terms he could agree to but marry a Frey girl? In no way was he going to do that. His heart belonged only and only to Visenya. No one else.

Visenya quietly walked to his side, joining him on the makeshift bed with two glasses of wine, offering one to him. He sighed deeply before taking the wine.

"What am I to do Visenya?", Robb asked in a whisper after taking a sip of his wine.

"What do _you_ think you should do?", Visenya asked in turn as she moved to keep her glass down and returned to stand in between his legs, taking his empty glass away from him.

"I do not have a problem keeping my word on the other promises. I could have ten Freys as wards but I could never marry one of them. Not with you here.", Robb answers and moves Visenya into his lap. "But I do need that bridge if I am to get my family back home. I called the banners, I led my men this far. They would consider me weak or unfit to lead if I ask them to return back just because I am in love with you, even though you are the most important to me."

"Back at Winterfell, you told me you would go to war for me. Did you mean it?", Visenya asked him.

"Of course I did. But you do realise we are already at war, right?"

"I am aware of that. But you could go to war with Walder Frey right now. They are but a small bunch compared to your army. Tear the Twins down, take the Freys as prisoners or whatever you want. This way, even Arya would be free from this." Visenya says and Robb can see the eagerness in her eyes and he knows she wants to win this war, she wants him to win this war.

But Robb remembers his mother's words, "Mother said it would not be too easy. While we lay siege to the Twins, Tywin Lannister could easily bring up his host and attack us from the rear.", Robb explains and Visenya turns away from him and gets up from his lap.

"You mean the same mother who sold you and Arya to the Freys like you were a piece of meat? Yes, we should all listen to her. You can marry Lord Frey's daughter and I can be the one who you cast aside.", Visenya utters bitterly from her place beside the fire lamp.

"Visenya!", Robb exclaims and moves to hug her from behind, "I assure you that you will never be cast aside. I shall take you and only you as my bride." He lays a swift kiss on her temple and hopes that they can find a way out of it because the only girl he would make a Stark is the girl in his arms.

"You know, we could pretend to keep the promise.", Visenya says after a moment of silence and Robb turns her around in his arms, waiting for her to explain further.

"Tell them that you will do it. Take the wards, the squire and when the time comes, even the bride. The war has just started. Who knows what can happen by the end of it? Maybe you could have be ruling the Seven Kingdoms by then, maybe Walder Frey will be dead by the end. The possibilities are endless.", Visenya explains and Robb is surprised by such a thing.

"But Visenya! That is dishonest. And ruling the Seven Kingdoms my Lady, surely you have lost your mind." Robb exclaims.

"Right because everybody else is playing fair right? They put your father in chains, that is fair? They have your sisters as prisoners, that is fair? Walder Frey does not answer his liege lord, your grandfather, that is fair? Walder Frey should have sent his men to you without asking for anything in return. His liege lord is on your side and the Freys should answer the call of the Tullys. Who is playing fair here Robb?

"Believe me Robb. This is the quickest way. Tell your mother, your lords and Walder Frey that you will keep the promise. A lot can happen between now and the end of this war. You know it. Robb, please."

He can see her reasoning and it is true that a lot can happen between now and then. But was it what his father would do? His father would be honest about it all. But his father's honesty had just landed him in prison, declared a traitor.

Robb finally nods along, deciding to go through with it. What other choice did he have?

VISENYA

People had been looking at her with pity the whole morning. Robb had called his lords and let them know that he had accepted Lord Frey's term. Every single one of them. Lady Stark had been the happiest at this, no surprises there. No Lord had questioned Robb of course but there had been surprise on every single face. They had all stared at Visenya for quite a while after Robb's statement until Greatjon, who had been right beside Robb in the place usually occupied by Visenya, had cleared his throat loudly and distracted the others. Theon, sitting to the left of Visenya, had gripped her hand so hard after Robb's declaration and Visenya had felt grateful for that. He had been the only one to not be surprised, to not give any side glances to Visenya as they had left the tent to prepare for the march on the morrow.

"Lady Visenya.", Theon spoke, appearing out of nowhere and offering Visenya his arm.

She linked her arm through his to led him lead, before replying, "You can call me Visenya, Theon. You know that."

"Well, you were going to be the future Lady Stark so I have gotten quite used to addressing you so formally.", Theon said.

"But now I am not. So I am back to being Visenya that has 'moonlight in her hair' or whatever you used to say.", Visenya commented perfectly playing the part of a spurned lover.

"Yes. You aren't. Surprising isn't it?", Theon asked dryly, fixing his gaze at her.

"Doesn't seem surprising to me. He chose to go to war and now he is making the choices.", Visenya replied.

"Yes. But you do not seem upset enough. But that is not the surprising thing. Don't ever remember showing much emotion. What surprises me is that Robb, crazy in love with you Robb, chose a Frey over you.", Theon spoke.

"He didn't choose a Frey over me, he chose the bridge over me.", Visenya adds.

"Oh of course. Whatever would heal your wounded pride.", Theon smirked.

Finally, Visenya stopped making Theon stop mid-step too, "Tell me what you want Theon and get it done with."

"Well, I was going to offer you the comfort of my bed should you need it." Theon spoke, and Visenya isn't sure if it is in jest.

"Robb would kill you for even making such a proposition." Visenya replied, assuming that Theon's comment was no jest.

"Ah! But would he? You are not his betrothed now, remember?" Theon commented and smirked just to prove that he had outsmarted her.

"But that is not the point here, my dear Visenya. Let me give you the honest truths here. Firstly, Robb has been in love with you since you were nine or ten. Secondly, upon becoming Lord he made it quite clear to the whole North that you would be his future bride, specially when he made you sit on his right for every feast or meeting. Then, he brought you to battle simply because you said you wanted to come, which proves he is willing to do anything for you. And lastly, I know he went against Lady Stark and made it clear to even her that he would marry you. Yes, my dear, he told me all about the conversation on the day Lady Stark arrived. So the boy who is willing to go against his Lords, because you and I both know nobody likes a Targaryen, and his family, well mother to be precise, suddenly cast you aside. Things don't add up here, do they?"

"You know where to find me in the night, my Lady.", Theon spoke and with a final bow and wink, marched away from her.

 **A/N :** Well sorry it was a longer chapter. But if you guys think that why would Theon be the one to figure out the discrepancies, I ask why not? He has grown up with Visenya and Robb, Robb has always been close to Theon so really I think Theon would know exactly how crazy Robb is about Visenya and hence would be the one to know something is up. Just saying!


	9. Chapter 9

**THE WALL AND THE BATTLE**

 **JON**

A part of Jon regretted being here at the Wall now. Ever since Sam had told Jon, in whispers, that Robb had called the banners and ridden south to war, Jon had thought long and hard. Bastard or not, Ned Stark was his father. Robb was his brother and he was fighting a war while Jon was tucked away safely at Castle Black. Ever since leaving, Jon had oft thought of his family, of Winterfell, of Robb and Theon laughing at some story Theon shared of a tavern wench, of Sansa being a proper lady and giggling with Jeyne Poole, of Arya and her wild ways, of Bran and his bored expression as the Maester taught him a lesson, of little Rickon running around with the direwolf in tow, of Visenya.

Now what had come of it? Lord Stark and his sisters were in King's Landing, held prisoners, Robb was marching to war, Bran was crippled and Visenya and Rickon would be back in Winterfell.

And now this truth that the the Maester at Castle Black was Aemon Targaryen.

"I oft thought of asking you about the girl but it never felt like the right moment. Did you ever talk to her?", the Maester asked and Jon did not how to reply. This was Aemon Targaryen, grandfather to Aerys Targaryen who was Visenya's grandfather. This was Visenya's Targaryen kin.

"Aye.", Jon sighed, remembering quite a few conversations with Visenya. "She is… I believe you would have liked her if you got to know her."

"Is she a true Targaryen then?", Maester Aemon asked him again.

"In appearance. Why did you never write to her?", Jon asked, curious as to why the man did not send a single message, especially since Visenya was his family and she didn't even stay far south in King's Landing.

"For I am only a Maester of the Citadel, bound in service to Castle Black and the Night's Watch. In my order, we put aside our house names when we take our vows and don the collar."

 **CATELYN**

The woods were full of whispers as she sat with Visenya Targaryen by her side, and thirty men charged with keeping the ladies safe and taking them back to Winterfell should the battle not play in their favour.

Moonlight twinkled on the tumbling waters of the stream and occasionally she would hear the clink of spears, the faint metallic slither of chainmail and with every such sound she would wait with bated breath for her son's return. It appeared she had taken on this role since forever. As a child she would wait for her father as he would leave with the promise to return. "Wait for me, little Cat.", he would say. Then she waited for Brandon Stark. "We shall wed upon our return, my Lady", he had said before never returning again. Then came his brother Ned who too left with promises of return but this time at the least, Ned had given her little Robb and now she was waiting for the same boy, no more than fifteen and leading armies.

"You need to breathe, my Lady.", Visenya spoke from beside her and Cat turned to look at the girl. If nothing else, Cat had to say that even Visenya looked worried about this fight and for the first time in her life Cat welcomed the company of this girl.

"I have waited on men to return from battles long enough to know that not all do return." Catelyn remarks, why she doesn't know. It was just the first thing in her mind and she had spoken those words out loud.

"Maester Luwin said that my mother waited too. My father ran off with another and yet my mother waited in King's Landing.", the girl replied and Cat can make no head or tail of this conversation. This was not a proper conversation or perhaps these were just musings in their heads and they were letting these words out.

"They lie, don't they, Lady Stark? They lie when they say men are the ones who fight battles. It is the women who is left behind who fights the real battle right?"

As she appraises the girl, she thinks over those words. It was true. Cat had been the one dealt with Brandon's death and had quietly been married to Ned. She had then worked hard, fought every day to survive in the North and build a family there. But Cat realises that the girl wasn't talking about her but Elia Martell. It was Elia Martell after all who had stayed in King's Landing alone, under the rule of the Mad King while Rhaegar Targaryen captured Lyanna Stark and took her away.

"I did not know your mother.", Cat replies and for a moment she thinks of offering the girl some comfort by holding her hand but she quickly decides against it.

"Nobody does. Everybody talks of my father, of my grandsire, of their deeds and actions but nobody mentions my mother. Not even in whispers have I heard what Princess Elia Martell was like."

It is truly unbelievable for Cat that she is sitting here and having a talk to Visenya Targaryen, sensible or not the talk may be.

"Have you ever thought of my mother, Lady Stark? Was she a prisoner to my grandsire the way your daughters and husband are to the Lannisters? Or did she stay willingly despite knowing what my father had done? Or perhaps she stayed for my brother and sister for King's Landing was their home? Or maybe she stayed because she had nowhere else to go? But Dorne would accept her, right? Should she have run away, Dorne would take her and protect her, right? So why didn't she run away? Was it because she was locked away? But the men had gone for battle, so who guarded her? Or was it because she was heavy with child and so could not escape as quickly as possible?"

Cat doesn't know why Visenya was sharing such questions with her but she was and so Catelyn decided to sit there and actually think of the answers. It would keep the battle off her mind for sure.

After a few moment's silence, she spoke, "You are not the reason your mother stayed in King's Landing. You weren't responsible for her death." It had taken a while for Cat to figure out that in the end, Visenya's main question was why her mother was dead and so Catelyn answered as such.

"No, are you sure? Did she not die giving birth to me?", Visenya remarked dryly.

Dead silence descended upon the duo again and Cat felt like death lingered in the forest too, where the battle was going on.

"Robb will be victorious.", Cat said aloud not sure if she was assuring herself or the girl sitting beside her.

"He promised me as such before leaving." Visenya replied before continuing,

"I am not so surprised that he visited you before leaving for battle.", Cat answered. She had assumed he would.

"I suppose I shall ask for your forgiveness for all that has transpired these past few days. I… I know you think of me to be in the wrong here my Lady but…", Visenya spoke and Cat interrupted her, "But you are in love here?"

Visenya gave a half-hearted shrug to the question and Cat understood that the girl had no desire to talk of love at the moment.

"I suppose you expect me to seek your forgiveness too for what happened at the Twins but I will not. I do not see any wrong here. He is my son and I had the right to arrange his betrothal." Cat justified even though the girl had asked for no apology or justification.

"Aye, my Lady. You had a right I agree. But then again I suppose even Robb has a right to live his life as he pleases. Or so Robb thinks. I used to think so too. But seeing him today, armoured and ready to lead men into battle, I realised that we are wrong. We were foolish to forget that Robb is a Stark, his father's heir and as such he will always be bound by his duty. Duty or love, they all ask. What would you choose, they ask. Robb chose love."

"And what did you choose, Lady Visenya?", Cat asks, intrigued by this girl. Cat knows this is not a real conversation, this is the kind of conversation that often happens between friends or lovers, in the dark of the night as they speak what comes to their minds, reason having been left far behind.

"I simply chose Robb. Was I wrong in choosing him?"

"You were wrong in believing that you had the choice." It is the truth, Cat thinks. This is Visenya Targaryen, a girl who had never been given a choice as such. Ned and Jon Arryn chose that she would live and so she lived. Robert chose to keep her away from Dorne and King's Landing, so she stayed away. Robert chose to ward her at Winterfell and so she became a ward of Winterfell. Had this girl not been made to do everything that Robert Baratheon wanted simply so that she could live. Or perhaps, it was because finally now that Robert Baratheon was dead she had decided to actually choose.

So lost was Cat in her thoughts that she never realised that the sound of battle had stopped.

"Funny what war can do to people, my Lady. It was lovely to keep you company.", Visenya spoke before standing up and looking towards her left. As Cat turns to look at what Visenya saw, she sees Robb, bloodied but not too battered. As a red dawn creeps in the east, Cat's eyes fill with tears for the son that is alive, for her son that has returned victorious from his first battle.

"You are hurt.", Cat said the moment she spotted blood on his glove as he got down from his horse.

"No this is Torrhen's blood… perhaps… or… I don't know.", Robb answered.

A mob of men followed Robb down the slope, dented and grinning. Between them they dragged Ser Jaime Lannister.

As the men shoved the Kingslayer to his knees, he spoke, "Ah, Lady Stark. I would offer up my sword but I seem to have mislaid it."

"I do not want your sword, Kingslayer. I want my daughters and my husband." Catelyn spits out.

"Ah, see I seem to have mislaid them too.", the man states, smirking at her. "Oh, I see you have brought a Targaryen with you. Stark, Lannister and Targaryen, perhaps we shall all have a celebration. So lovely to see you again, Lady Visenya. What a sight you are."

"Leave her alone!", Robb speaks with anger the moment the Kingslayer looks up at Visenya.

"Oh yes. I had heard the rumours. So are you a Stark now, my Lady?", the Kingslayer asks Visenya again and this time it is Theon who shouts out, "Kill him, Robb. Take his head off." The shout is met with cheers from the men.

"No. He is more use alive than dead. And my lord father never condoned the murder of prisoners after a battle.", her son spoke.

"A wise man," Jaime Lannister said, "and honourable."

"Take him away and put him in irons.", Catelyn said.

Robb nodded before speaking, "Do as my mother says and make certain there's a strong guard around him. Lord Karstark will want his head on a pike."

A/N : So the conversation between Visenya and Catelyn may seem a little weird to some of you. But remember, this is a war. For the first time Robb had gone to battle and Cat is his mother. And yes, Visenya may not love Robb but she has still known him long enough to hold some affection for him. So they are both worried and not thinking straight. It is supposed to be like a 3 a.m. conversation with your best friend where you both talk shit but to the two of you it does make sense in a twisted way. But no this does not mean they are friends, it was just that they were both going through the same thing. But Visenya's reaction will be more properly brought out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**VISENYA**

(The whole chapter is Visenya's POV.)

She had been excited initially when Robb had decided to go to the battle because Robb had promised her that he would win it. Then she had been worried when the sound of battle had begun because she had heard similar sounds before. In her dreams. She had heard the rattle of chainmail, the clink of steel, she has heard it all in her dreams but to have heard it in real life had been another matter completely. Not one to pray, this was the first time that she had begged the Seven, who hadn't saved her family, to save Robb in this battle. Lady Stark had been a welcomed company but seeing her waiting for the return of her son had only made her think of her grandmother who surely would have sat just like this and waited for her father to return. Which then made her think of her mother, surely she would have waited for father the same, right? And before she knew it, those words had tumbled out of her mouth and she had whispered questions to Lady Stark that she had never spoken aloud.

And now Robb was here, victorious from the battle, resting in his tent. With their rumoured end of the relationship, it was best to sneak around. Also, there was Theon but was it safe to tell Robb about Theon's suspicion? Wouldn't it be better to keep him in the dark and have him focus on the war ahead?

"I cannot believe we got Jaime Lannister.", Robb commented from his seat beside the table, wine in one hand and a map marker in the other.

"It is wonderful Robb.", Visenya congratulates because capturing Jaime Lannister must have been no easy feat.

"You know, it may sound a little weird but I am not so scared anymore." Robb remarks. She remembers when Robb had come to her right before the battle, voicing his fears before promising his return. They had sat for an hour, just in each other's company, contemplating how important this victory was.

"Hmmm… Good for you.", she answered, still focused more on her own thoughts.

Robb said something but Visenya didn't hear it properly for she was barely paying attention. She finally turns to him when he lays a hand on her arm to draw her attention.

"I asked what is wrong with you?", Robb repeated the question again.

"Oh, nothing. I am just tired. You may have fought the battle my Lord but I was the one who spent every moment worrying about you.", Visenya lied. She really needed a moment to herself to evaluate where they stood, to see what would happen. "If you do not mind, I think I'll retire for the night Robb."

"As you wish.", Robb answers and places a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her leave.

As she sits alone in her tent, she thinks it all over. What was she fighting for here? Vengeance for the family that she was born in or fighting for the family she had lived in? Was she even prepared for this war? Was Lady Stark right, perhaps she was too young for doing anything? She had after all done nothing but wait for the battle to be over. Robb and his men had been the one to fight but they were fighting for Lord Stark, not the Targaryens. Had she deluded herself into believing that the fight was for her just because Robb was leading the charge?

After being left alone the night Robb's betrothal had been set, Visenya had thought long and hard. She had seen Lady Stark's reasoning, the Freys were offering something to the battle. But what was Visenya offering? Fake love to Robb? Was that all that she could offer? She had no allies as such. She didn't even know whether Dorne would be behind her. She had been making assumptions so far, assuming that as family, the Martells would join the war in her name. But for one, Lysa Arryn hadn't joined the war for her family and two, the war wasn't being fought in Visenya's name.

No, she had been foolish so far. She had assumed things would be easy. She hadn't truly realised how scary a battle could be, how hard it truly would be to not only march into war but to win it too. She would have to find supporters, gather allies, she would have to make Robb fight for her just as much as for Lord Stark. She would have to make people like her, give them a cause worth fighting for. But not many would fight for the Targaryen name, especially not these Northern men and women. They would fight for the Stark name as the Riverland Lords were fighting in the Tully name. Who would fight in the name of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter, the same Prince whose father had killed so many? There were no Targaryen supporters that she knew of. She did not even know what had happened al these years ago. She had poured over a millions, every book that had the name Targaryen or Robert's Rebellion written in it had been read over and over by Visenya. But reading was one thing and living those days another. Also, Maester Luwin had often said that books only captured the story from the victor's side. But Visenya's family had been defeated. The defeated were never justified.

No, she would have to re-evaluate where she stood. She would have to plan her next move and plan it correctly.

xxxx

So perhaps this was not her best plan but right now did she truly have any better plan? She did not even have a plan to begin with. So she sneaks as quietly as she can, using the shadows of the night her advantage. She is good at sneaking around, she has done it most her life.

The guards had been a little trouble but she had lied to them, telling them that she had brought water for Jaime Lannister on Robb's command and had scared them by asking would they really question Robb's instructions and whether they believed she would release Jaime Lannister, the man who killed her grandsire. Now she could only hope that the guards wouldn't go to Robb and if they did, well a little tears would help there.

She had brought him water but she wasn't going to give it to him, for sure.

"Ah Lady Visenya. I had not looked to see you here but you sure are a sight for sore eyes.", the Kingslayer spoke the moment she came in his sight. "Tell me to what do I owe this pleasure? Is Robb Stark such a green boy that he is hiding behind a lady's skirt now?"

"I think you forget that Robb bested you in battle, Ser. Out of the two of you, he was victorious. He doesn't need to hide behind anybody.", Visenya replies, defending Robb.

The Kingslayer scrutinises her for a moment before releasing a barking laugh. "So he doesn't know you are here, does he?"

Visenya lies in reply, "Of course he does."

"You are good, my Lady, I will give you that. But you are not that good. I have seen you sneaking around in Winterfell. Those simple Northerners may not have caught you hiding in the shadows but I surely did. You are still a child, my little lady.", Jaime taunts and for a moment Visenya thinks of walking away from him. But this is helpful if nothing else. _Know your enemies, know how good they are._ This man is a Lannister, and if her enemy had spotted her lies then she certainly wasn't good enough. She would need him to tell her the flaws in her plans so she could correct them. Robb looked at enemies as captives or baits but Visenya knew they could be used to correct your own moves too. And she would play as such.

"How does it matter whether Robb knows where I am or not?", Visenya counters.

"I would have thought he would have you surrounded by guards and kiss the very ground you walk on. He wasn't very good at hiding his affections, I assure you." So they thought of her to be Robb's weakness. It was true but she couldn't let Jaime Lannister believe that.

"Well you are wrong. I assure you, he loves his mother and Theon a lot more. Now they do have guards around them." Lie and pray he doesn't figure it all out, that was Visenya's policy for the moment.

"That Greyjoy lad? Yes, they do seem close." Jaime mused and in her back of her mind, she decided to have Theon be a little guarded the next time they went to battle.

"You will not win this war.", Visenya remarked and Jaime was quick to reply, "Are you trying to prove it to me or to you?"

"To you, Ser, even though you aren't worthy of being addressed as such."

"You aren't the first to question my honour, little lady, and you will not be the last." Jaime replied, unfazed by her words.

"We have the army. The North, Vale, Riverlands. And now Dorne is joining us too. I know the Baratheon brother hold no love for you and your kin. Do you believe me now when I say that you will lose.", Visenya spoke, waiting to assess the man's reply.

"Well, the Martells and Starks on the same side. Who would have thought? But then again, a Stark's beloved and a Martell kin, I can see how that would happen. Oberyn did love his sister too much. But you say Vale and yet I see not one knight from the Vale army. No army ever left Vale to fight for you. I know it. If you came here to fool me, you aren't going to succeed."

"Or maybe I have you thinking that I'm here to do that but I am not really?", Visenya spoke. She was walking on a dangerous path here. But atleast Jaime Lannister, the man who had been in King's Landing with her family during the Rebellion, believed that Dorne would support them. He was the only one who could tell the tale of the Rebellion from the Targaryen side.

"So what are you here to do, my little lady? Surely you aren't to kill me? As lovely as it would be to die by your hands, it would not be honourable." Jaime smirked, taunting her as she stood outside his cell.

"I came to warn you. You broke an oath. You killed my grandsire. You and your kin killed my family and took away the life I was supposed to live. Now watch me as I take away yours." Visenya threatened and finally left him alone.

Now, with a greater probability of Dorne's support, she could work it out. She already had Robb's support, to placate the other Lords and show her superiority, she could bring the Dornish army at the right time. The Lannisters were the common enemy here. She could let Robb and his army do it.

She had been seeing it wrongly before. She had thought to have both things simultaneously, destroy the enemies and procure the throne. But she needed to focus on one thing for now. She could have the Lannisters killed first and then she could claim the Iron Throne.

A/N : So here Visenya is lost and slightly confused in the beginning. She is supposed to be that way. She may have been a Targaryen but she still did live a very sheltered life, thanks to Ned. Also, she is young so she had some really wrong notions about war and her victory. But now for the first time, a real battle took place. Many were injured, some killed. So she is facing reality and she has to re-evaluate a lot of her beliefs and ideas. Next up will be Ned Stark's death and how it changes things in the Stark camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE FALL OF A LORD, THE RISE OF A KING**

 **VISENYA**

 _Lord Eddard Stark was dead._

That was the first news she had heard on the morrow and she had immediately sought out Robb. But when she had finally found him, he was with his mother talking of killing the Lannisters. Visenya didn't have the heart to intrude on the moment so she stood there, hidden in the shadows just to listen to the conversation. She heard Lady Stark's final words. "We will get the girls and then we will kill them all." Lady Stark had spoken as she clung to her firstborn. She had, maybe, lingered far too long and so just as silently as she had come, she went away.

Lord Stark was a kind man, just and truly the closest thing Visenya had to a father and a man she had _almost_ considered to be family. He hadn't loved her the way he had loved his children surely, but he had been her protector, her liege Lord. And truthfully, Visenya owed her life to that man. Only once in his entire life had Lord Stark spoken about the Sack of King's Landing and Visenya had been the sole privileged listener. She had begged him for days, years, before on her twelfth name day he had told her about how he had come upon her. He had left a lot unsaid, not once mentioning the cruelties the Lannisters had shown to Visenya's older siblings but it was implied that Visenya had escaped the same fate only and only because of Lord Stark. Had it been a Lannister man who had discovered her before Lord Stark, she would have been dead. "Why didn't you kill me, my Lord?", little Visenya had asked him back then.

"You were a newborn child, my Lady. You had barely made it into this world, how could I have been so unjust or cruel to have made you suffer for the consequences of the sins of your ancestors?", Lord Stark had replied and Visenya had spent a long time just crying in his arms for the mercy he had shown her.

And now, he was gone. Visenya should have weeped for himself perhaps but this was not the time. Robb would need her at the moment and a war was still to be fought. But Visenya vowed to have every Lannister and Baratheon dead at her feet, beheaded and punished for their sins.

 **ROBB**

He had let his feet lead him here, mind half dazed by the news of his Lord Father's death. "Visenya." He had called out before walking into her tent.

She stood at the far end of the tent, staring at him for the longest of time. Robb knew how he must have looked. Eyes still wet with tears, messed up hair, clothes that were starting to reek of sweat. But Visenya had not cared for it all as she moved quietly to hold him in her arms and he held her just as tight.

"Robb… I…", she whispered into his ears, her hands running through his hair, "I am so so sorry, Robb. I just heard. I couldn't just…"

She spoke words after it that were muffled by his shoulder but Robb knew she would just be expressing her condolences so he didn't ask her to repeat it. He had heard enough words of sympathy for the day.

As she parted with him, she asked, "You will make the Lannisters pay for this, won't you?"

"When I am done with all of them, they will beg for their death Visenya. They will wish for the mercy of death.", Robb vowed.

"Good. They have taken away enough from you… and from me. They killed my whole family Robb and now Lord Stark. I looked at him like family too", Visenya spoke, gripping his hands tightly. Robb had forgotten about it but now when Visenya spoke these words he realised how much the Lannisters had taken from her too. He remembered one of Maester Luwin's lesson about the rebellion. When the fighting had been done, little Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon had been wrapped in Lannister colours and presented to King Robert. It was said that Prince Aegon's skull had been crushed and upon hearing this, Visenya, who was sitting beside Robb, had cast her eyes downward for the rest of the lesson. The whole day too, she had just locked herself away in her chambers not even letting Robb visit her.

"I will avenge my father. And your siblings, Visenya. We will get my sisters back and we will make the Lannisters pay for all that they have done to us - to me and to you."

"Oh will you, Robb? Truly? Will you truly seek vengeance for my kin too?", Visenya had asked, eyes brimming with tears and shining with hope.

"You have my word, Visenya. I swear it upon the Old Gods and the new, I will rip the Lannisters piece by piece for all they have done to you.", Robb swore. Visenya could ask him the world and he would give it to her. Vengeance against a common enemy was nothing compared to it.

"Then I swear it too Robb, on the Old Gods and the new, that I will stand by you and offer you any service that I can.", Visenya promised him and Robb was touched by her words.

"Your love is all that I desire and need, my Lady.", he replied in all honesty.

"Then you have my undying love, my Lord.", Visenya answered sealing the words with a kiss.

 **VISENYA**

Robb had called for a meeting of his Lords and Ladies for the next course of action at the great hall in Riverrun. Every single one of them was gathered with Robb at the high table and Lady Stark at his right. Earlier it was Visenya who would sit there but now, with Lady Stark here and the talk of Robb's betrothal, it was best to keep herself away from the attention. So she had seated herself beside Theon. He would flirt with her all the time and occasionally, just to throw him off her scent, she would flirt back, letting him know that yes she was a lady open to be courted by a man. She was positive Theon wouldn't go to Robb with the matter. For all his big talks, Theon was all words and no action. He wouldn't dare to tell Robb that Visenya flirted back, Robb would have his head simply because Theon flirted first.

One of the Lords, whose name Visenya could not remember, had suggested that they join forces with Renly Baratheon (who had just declared himself King) and Robb had outright opposed that idea. Robb's reasoning was correct, if Bran couldn't be the Lord of Winterfell before Robb then Renly could not succeed his brother before Stannis. Honestly, Visenya just wanted to stand up and remind everybody that she, a Targaryen, was in their midst. It was a Targaryen they had all bowed too, they could surely do it again. But she didn't of course, and so the argument continued late into the night with the only conclusion so far being that they would neither join Renly nor support Joffrey as the King.

Until, Greatjon Umber stands up and in his booming voice calls out to everybody, "My Lords, My Lords! Here is what I say to these two Kings!" and then he goes ahead at spits on the floor, which is immediately followed by loud cheering from the gathering. Well, this was sure to be interesting, Visenya thought.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither! Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South." Again, Visenya wants to interject and correct him to let him know that it is not a flowery seat but a sign of superiority, victory for Targaryens, a throne forged from the swords of their opponents.

"What do they know of the Wall? Or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong." Another cheer from the crowd and Visenya turns to look at Lady Stark because said Lady has followed these 'wrong Gods' all her life. But Lady Stark sits quietly, no expression on her face.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to. And now the dragons are dead." No, Visenya wants to scream. The dragons aren't dead. She is a dragonborn, the blood of Old Valyria, a dragon!

The Greatjon takes out his sword then, pointing in to Robb before continuing, "There sits the only King that I mean to bend my knee to. The King in the North!"

A rousing speech, Visenya agrees but was it truly happening? Did he just declare Robb as his King? A moment's silence before Robb rises and Visenya hears a Lord she cannot see from her place, say "I will have peace on those terms."

Visenya turns to look at Theon for an explanation, to see he was already looking at her. He smirks at her before standing up and asking Robb, "Am I your brother? Now and always?"

"Now and always.", Robb nods and Theon moves to bow down beside Greatjon, "Then my sword is yours in victory and in defeat from this day until my last day."

And one by one, she sees all the Lords and Ladies in the hall bow down on their knees, as chants of "King in the North! King in the North!" fill the air.

Visenya spots Robb as he looks at her too and she just nods at him before following the actions of the others and bowing down. It would be better to bow after all than be the only one sitting apart from Lady Stark.

Later when she and Robb are in his chambers Robb remarks, "A future Queen shouldn't have to bow down."

"Well, I ain't Queen yet, am I?", Visenya remarks bitterly referring to the title of the Queen of Seven Kingdoms. Instantly she realises her mistake and turns to defend herself. But how could she defend this? How was she going to explain that she was going to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms when Robb does not even know she has such plans?

But Robb just laughs at her. "I didn't know you were so eager to be my wife, my Lady." Robb states, amusement shining in his eyes.

Oh! He meant Queen to his King, the Queen in the North. She quickly smiles at him, fear missing from her eyes now, before speaking, "Well, can you blame me, Your Grace? You are quite a catch. A handsome man, a warrior, a King now, not really smart but we can work on that."

"Oi!", Robb protests to the last part, "I am smart. And well, I was hoping you would like me for more than just my titles my Lady. I am so hurt.", Robb answers mirthfully.

Visenya likes this side of Robb, the one who jokes and makes her laugh, the one who is innocent. She hasn't seen this side of Robb for a while now.

"Huh! You and hurt? I have seen you falling from trees but not get a scratch.", Visenya speaks up disgruntled. Visenya bruises so easily compared to Robb.

"Who said the wound was physical my Lady? Every wound you send my way goes straight to the heart.", Robb replies, sipping his wine in peace.

Seeing Robb like this makes Visenya feel truly bad. She doesn't love Robb the same way that he loves her. She probably never would. And poor Robb, out of all the ladies, he had gone ahead and fallen in love with her. Maybe, after she had won her Throne and if Robb were a Lord, she would have let him go. Told him the truth, that her heart did not desire him. But now, now Robb was King, of the North and the Riverlands and his bride would be the Queen. She couldn't lose Robb now.

 **A/N : Happy New Year guys! Hope you have a great year ahead! Love you all! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE DRAGON AND THE HAND**

VISENYA

She was there again. A place she had only ever visited in her dreams and that too quite recently had these dreams started. She had been thirteen when she had first seen the girl. For the first two or three time, due to the same silver hair and purple eyes, Visenya had thought that she was seeing her own self in those dreams. But as the dreams starting coming regularly, she started seeing the difference between herself and the girl. The girl was shorter than Visenya and had slightly sharper features compared to her. She dressed differently too. Clothed in a way that no Westerosi lady dressed in. Also, the few times that Visenya had heard the girl speak, it was a different language, a language Visenya could not make head or tail of.

But this time, Visenya knew it was different. There was black smoke clouding her vision but as the smoke disappeared Visenya saw that girl, seated on the ground, bald and naked but covered with soot. However, what was more astounding were the three beasts clinging to her, not, they were not just any beasts, they were dragons. A cream-and-gold dragon was suckling at her left breast, a green-and-bronze one at the right while a black-and-scarlet baby dragon was draped across her shoulders. As Visenya moved a step closer, she saw red in the sky, a red comet, perhaps?

"My Lady, my Lady!", somebody called out and Visenya woke with a start to see Lady Maege Mormont standing over her. Lady Mormont is among the kinder Northerners that Visenya has encountered. She isn't outright good to her but she is also never outright cruel to her. No kind-hearted remarks but neither does she treat Visenya with biting words.

"Lady Mormont. Is everything well?", Visenya asks instantly. Nobody visits her chambers apart from Robb or one of the maids. So surely when Lady Mormont pays a visit, it must mean something.

"Lady Stark has been looking for you. Get dressed and go to her chambers.", Lady Mormont answers and leaves Visenya alone to get dressed.

TYRION

"You!", Cersei exclaims, partly disgusted and partly in distaste, the moment Tyrion enters the Small Council's meeting.

"Ah! Lovely to see you too, dear sister.", Tyrion quips sarcastically before continuing, "I see your dear son has inherited your courtesies."

"What are you doing here?", Cersei questions and Tyrion saunters over to hand their father's letter to the man closest to him, which is Varys. Tyrion cannot wait until Cersei sees the letter. Do what she might, Cersei would bow down to their father's wishes in the end. And their father had just declared that Tyrion would be acting Hand of the King in their father's absence.

As Tyrion moves to take the seat of the Hand, Cersei makes it clear how absurd she believes this news is but the others do offer their compliments, and it makes tyrion really happy to see his sister like this.

Finally, Tyrion asks for a moment alone with his sister. After all, there is much to discuss with her. He gives her time to throw insults at him, threaten him and get it all out of the way because that is the kind of woman Cersei is. Cersei finally claims that she wanted father's help and "not yours, Imp." but even Tyrion knows that she was actually hoping to get Jaime back.

"You forget he is my brother too.", Tyrion answers, "I will help you in getting him back."

"How?", Cersei questions harshly, "The Starks are not going to forget the beheading of Ned Stark."

"Ah yes, good choice on your part over there. The entire North has against us because of it."

"I tried to stop it. He was to take the black. And as it is, Robb Stark is a child.", Cersei answers, foolishly believing the Starks to be no threat.

"Who has won every battle he has fought. And who also has Visenya Targaryen by his side."

Cersei's face contorts with anger, before she calms down and looks at Tyrion. "I have little to worry about from that girl."

"Alone, that girl is not much threat I agree. But she does have a heavy name behind her and a certain young Stark's heart too. Robb Stark and she are to wed."

He notices the moment Cersei grasps his reasoning. "So what are you going to do?"

"What father asked me too.", Tyrion replies instantly.

"Joffrey is King.", Cersei declares and Tyrion nods making it clear that he believes that.

"You are here to advise him and only advise him. No harm should come to him or I will make you suffer.", Cersei threatens and Tyrion answers curtly, "Only advise."

BRAN

Bran resents himself and his bedridden condition. He resents the arrival of Big Walder and little Walder Frey, his mother's new wards, for they have Summer and Shaggydog locked up. He dreams of wolves, his wolf Summer especially. And he hears their howls late into the night.

When he had asked Maester Luwin about why the wolves had howled, the Maester had said it was because they thought the red comet was the moon. As he repeats this answer to Osha, the wilding, she shakes her head. Bran doesn't care what everybody else says, he knows Osha is not silly or making up stories everytime.

"Your wolves have more wit than your old Maester. They know things your old man has forgotten.", Osha replies, as she carries Bran to his place beside the window.

"So what do _you_ think the comet meant?", Bran asks because he likes the way Osha thinks. It is so different from what the Northerners think.

"Fire and blood, boy, and nothing sweet.", Osha replies gravely.

"Those are the Targaryen house words.", Bran answers, remembering one of Maester Luwin's lesson. Osha has no idea about it all, of Westeros and it's Lords and Houses. Things beyond the Wall are different.

"Visenya. Remember her?", Bran asks and as Osha nods, he continues, "She comes from House Targaryen. She is the last of her name. 'Fire and Blood' are her house words."

Before they can continue the conversation, one of the maids calls Osha away for work and so Bran is left alone again. Fire and blood and nothing sweet. What was it all even supposed to mean?

Later in the day, he even asks Old Nan about the comet. She is the oldest one at Winterfell and so he thinks it only right to ask for her opinion on this. She laughs slightly before claiming, "I did not see the comet but I could smell it."

"Dragons. It'd be dragons, boy.", she had finally answered.

It was House Targaryen's sigil. A three-headed dragon. Osha had said the House words without realising it. It was all related to the Targaryens and there was only one Targaryen in the world. Should he perhaps write about this to Visenya or would she dismiss his words as Old Nan and Osha's lies and tales?

CATELYN

She had been looking for the girl for some time before Maege had come to help her and offered to look for Visenya herself. She wouldn't have called for the girl but her son had been crowned King and Visenya had been one of those people who had bowed down to Robb. But the Targaryens were never one to bow and Catelyn never did trust the Targaryen girl. She would need to ask the girl's true intentions and perhaps have a word with her about Theon Greyjoy. Catelyn wasn't foolish, nor was she blind. Ever since Visenya and Robb's betrothal, if it could be called as such, had been cancelled, Theon had shown an interest in Visenya. But the boy had been shy, hiding, looking at Visenya through hooded eyes, things which were so unlike Theon when it came to girls, that Catelyn had grown suspicious. The only conclusion she could come to was that Theon liked the girl but Robb had kept him away so far. However, Cat wouldn't mind a match between Theon and Visenya.

"You sent for me, my Lady?", she hears Visenya call and Cat gives her a side glance and encourages the girl to enter. As Visenya Targaryen approaches her, Cat spares the girl a proper look. Catelyn remembers when Ned had brought her, a small child wrapped in white. The girl has grown by now. She has favoured her father in looks, silver hair, purplish-indigo eyes and a suitable height. Catelyn can understand why Robb or Theon would like her. She had a pretty face. However, she was small breasted and had narrow hips, both of which were not truly desirable, especially to bear a child.

"How are you feeling?", Cat asks as the girl sits opposite her.

"You can forgo formalities, my Lady. Go ahead and tell me what am I doing here?", Visenya asks her crisply and Cat gives a nod of approval. The girl was clever enough to know when people were being nice just for the sake of being nice.

"Well as you wish. My son was crowned King and you bowed in front of him. Do you understand what that means?", Catelyn asks.

"That I took Robb as my King." Visenya answers and Catelyn quickly corrects her, "Address him as 'His Grace' or 'Your Grace'. He isn't Robb to you anymore."

"However, I believe by accepting him as your King, you have sworn to never betray him or lead him astray? Have you not?", Catelyn asks again. Call her superstitious, but Cat will never forget what happened the last time a Stark and Targaryen were this close. One was a Crown Prince and another a Lady of the North. As the Targaryen Prince had his way with an innocent Stark girl, the rest of the Kingdoms went to war.

"Oh this again? Why do you keep doing this, my Lady? I am not my father and neither is _Robb_ his aunt. We are not them and we are never going to be them. And if you shall remember correctly, it is rumoured that it was the man who captured the lady. If you follow that line, then it would be Robb who would capture me and not the other way round.", Visenya answers and Catelyn can feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Well then, maybe we could discuss Theon then?", Catelyn offers pretending like the previous conversation never happened.

"What about him?", Visenya asks with narrow eyes.

"I was hoping for a betrothal between you two.", Catelyn answers before taking a sip from her wine.

"What is wrong with you, my Lady? Why would you offer such a match?", Visenya asks outraged at this suggestion and so Catelyn evaluates whether the love is one-sided only.

"You are both my wards. You are both of suitable age to marry too. I cannot see why not."

"What do you think Robb will have to say about this matter? Truly, you are being cruel. First you take me away from Robb and now you plan on giving me away to his best friend.", Visenya argues.

"I am not being cruel. I am saving him. Robb would never have you marry a stranger. I almost thought of having you betrothed to a Frey but I knew Robb wouldn't agree to it. Theon is his friend, a man he trusts." Catelyn reasons for Visenya Targaryen is being quite daring to suggest that Catelyn would do anything to harm Robb.

"Forgive me, my Lady but you do not know your son as well as you think you do.", Visenya states and finally rises to leave.

"I care not, Lady Targaryen, for your foolishness. I shall put forth this suggestion to Theon and if he shall agree, I will have you two wed.

 **A/N : Please read.** So firstly, just want to clarify that Catelyn is interpreting it wrong. Theon is spying on Visenya to know what is going on and Cat thinks he likes Visenya. He doesn't.

Also, since I got a lot of people asking me to not have the Red Wedding, I am going to put it to vote. Do you all want Robb to remain alive or do you want me to kill him? Vote by the end of the week please! Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE BIG QUESTION**

 **Guest** **:** Visenya does love Robb but not as intensely as he loves her. He isn't her pawn but that doesn't mean that she isn't occasionally manipulating him. Visenya is supposed to be that kind of character, a girl with shades of grey. She is not too evil and not too good. She is just playing the game the way she thinks is right.

Thank you all for voting and for those who are seeing this the first time do let me know if you want Robb dead or alive. So far, Robb being alive is winning.

 **ROBB**

These were the only reasonable demands that he and his Lords and Ladies could up with. And so Robb reads them as such, waiting for Cleos Frey, his envoy for the Lannisters stands in front of him, quivering in fear of Grey Wind. So he reads,

"First, the queen must release my sisters and provide them with transport by sea from King's Landing to White Harbor. It is to be understood that Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey Baratheon is at an end. When I receive word from my castellan that my sisters have returned unharmed to Winterfell, I will release the queen's cousins, the squire Willem Lannister and your brother Tion Frey, and give them safe escort to Casterly Rock or wheresoever she desires them delivered.

"Secondly, my lord father's bones will be returned to us, so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell, as he would have wished. The remains of the men of his household guard who died in his service at King's Landing must also be returned.

"Third, my father's great sword Ice will be delivered to my hand, here at Riverrun.

"Fourth, the queen will command her father Lord Tywin to release those knights and lords bannermen of mine that he took captive in the battle on the Green Fork of the Trident. Once he does so, I shall release my own captives taken in the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps, save Jaime Lannister alone, who will remain my hostage for his father's good behavior.

"Lastly, King Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claims to dominion over the north. Henceforth we are no part of their realm, but a free and independent kingdom, as of old. Our domain shall include all the Stark lands north of the Neck, and in addition the lands watered by the River Trident and its vassal streams, bounded by the Golden Tooth to the west and the Mountains of the Moon in the east."

As Lord Umber cheers from the back, Robb states that he shall provide a new map for the borders.

"Also Lord Tywin must cease any and every one of his raids and withdraw. Your King Joffrey must rescind all claims to our lands and subjects, and the Lannisters must deliver ten highborn hostages as a pledge of peace. I shall release two hostages every year so long as the pact is honoured, but if it is not I will give your Queen Cersei another Whispering Wood." Just to emphasise his point, he whistles and Grey Wind comes forward and snarls. The Greatjon raises another cheer and Grey Wind howls.

A smirk finally appears on his face, which turns into a full-blown smile the moment he sees his mother.

"You did well, Robb.", she compliments and Robb continues to smile before asking her, "Did you see Ser Cleos' face?"

"What I did see was Lord Karstark storming out."

Robb sighs, "I saw that too."

Soon, other Lords and Ladies come abut and the mother-son duo is surrounded by Northerners offering their ideas and congratulations on such terms.

At noon, so irritated by everybody and their suggestions of what he should or should not have done, he asks to be excused. Unfortunately, for him, his mother follows. As much as he loves his mother, he needs a little time away from her now. She has watching him like a prey, assessing every move of his and hounding him about his sisters even though he is doing his best. There is also the fact that him and Visenya have to sneak around a lot more. His Lords and Ladies would not say much about it, but he knows his mother will not let him rest until she sees him parted from Visenya.

"Why don't you accompany Theon and the Mallisters to Seagard. From there you can return by ship to Winterfell to be with Bran and Rickon?", Robb urges hoping his mother would go back home.

"No. Absolutely not. Until my father dies, my place is at Riverrun.", his mother insisted and slightly irritated, Robb replies, "You do realise that I could just command you to go, right?"

"I think you should reconsider sending Theon and his envoy to Pike. Theon was taken as a hostage, in case you have forgotten.", his mother retorts, completely ignoring his previous statement.

"I do not believe that necessary. Who better to negotiate with Lord Balon than his own son?"

"I believe anyone would be better.", his mother insisted and he tries to make her see reason.

"Theon fought under me bravely at the Whispering Woods. He claimed his sword to me. Also, we need Lord Balon's ships if we have to win this battle."

"We will get his ships faster if Theon remains our hostage, I believe. The Greyjoys are not so trustworthy. Knowing Lord Greyjoy, I believe he will ask for a crown for himself in return."

"I will give him a crown myself if we win the war, Mother. Theon is the one to negotiate with his father.", Robb answers and mentally thanks the Gods as he reaches his chambers. Now, his mother would have to let the matter go.

"Well, if that is what you desire. I shall ask Lady Targaryen to be prepared to leave too then."

"What do you…?", before he can finish his question, his mother is walking out of his sight. Why would Visenya be leaving too?

 **VISENYA**

This was the last straw truly. By what right was Lady Stark sending her to Pyke? That too to meet her future family! Like Visenya would ever marry Theon. But no, what was worse was that when Visenya had brought up Robb, Lady Stark had replied that Robb knew that she was leaving. For all his promises and the love he claimed he had for her, this was the repayment? Oh, she would confront him this instant.

She marched into his chambers without knocking and so two or three of his maids preparing a bath as Robb sat on the side, his head bowed over a scroll. "Leave!", she commanded the maids, "All of you, out. Now."

By now her angry shouting had gotten Robb's attention too and looked surprised at her sudden display of anger. She had always been one to give pretty smiles to Lords, one to speak only when spoken to, she had been demure back in Winterfell but now the time for meekness had passed.

"What are you thinking? How can allow such a thing, Robb? Just how?" She rounds on Robb the moment the handmaidens are out.

"What are you talking of?", Robb ruefully asks and Visenya can see he is tired but Gods be good this is not the time to worry about him.

"Oh. Do not play dumb with me. You cannot send me to Pyke to marry Theon.", Visenya speaks and she knows she sounds like a petulant child.

"You are marrying Theon? And Pyke? Is that what mother was talking about?" If Theon had been right here, Visenya was positive Robb would have held a steel against his neck. She can see the anger in Robb and that's when it strikes Visenya that Robb does not know.

"But your mother just said… Oh she said you knew, she never said you had agreed." By now Visenya is just murmuring to herself, having forgotten about Robb's presence altogether. "Clever one, your mother, I will give her that. I am such a fool for believing her."

"Visenya.", Robb calls out softly and she turns to him at once. "Whatever you and my mother are doing, could you two stop it? I am fighting a war out there, I cannot deal with you and mother fighting a war amongst yourselves too. Please." She has hear the desperation in his voice but she is not going to sit quietly.

"I haven't done anything Robb. It is your mother and your mother alone. First she strikes a pat with Lord Frey about your marriage and now she wants to have me married to Theon.", Visenya argues because truly Visenya hasn't even done anything to Lady Stark yet. It is only Lady Stark who had been making such demands.

"You are not marrying Theon. I am not marrying a Frey girl. That is final. So stop playing games with my mother, and, no, don't bother denying it. You are playing games too. It was indeed your idea to pretend to break our betrothal."

"I did it so that you would get the bridge. I did it for you not to play with your mother. I have nothing, Robb, absolutely nothing. You are too blinded by your love for your mother that you cannot see it. But alright, if this is your desire, then I shall start packing I suppose. I am to got to Pyke it seems." She is bluffing here. She has no plans of going to Pyke and she knows Robb wouldn't let it happen. However, if you ask Visenya, she believes that Robb has given too many liberties to his mother.

"I did not say this. You are feeding words in my mouth." By now, Robb has given up. She can see it in the slump of his posture. She pities him here but his mother has been playing enough games.

"Your mother has staked her claim on me as her ward. Even though you are King, I am your mother's ward and have to supposedly do as she says. She is sending me to Pyke and you haven't done anything about it yet. So am I not correct in assuming that you are sending me to Pyke too?", she counters. She hates being Lady Stark's ward at the moment. Especially since Lady Stark is adamant on sending Visenya away from Robb.

"You are not going anywhere, alright? I will talk to mother.", Robb explains calmly but Visenya is quick to retort, "Oh, like a talk will help. When has she listened to anybody's opinion, especially yours or mine."

"Then what do you want me to do?", Robb asks finally standing up, his body shaking with anger.

She is slightly scared now because Robb is bigger than her in size and also because she has seen Robb's anger and what it can do. But she puts a brave face on and demands, "I want your mother to have no claim on me."

"Fine." Did he just say fine and let it end like that.

"What?! What do you mean fine?"

"You heard me. You want my mother to stop bothering you. You want her to stop owning you. She won't."

"I know it doesn't happen just like that Robb. Stop messing with me." She doesn't even know what she is fighting for or about right now.

"Listen here. You and I both know my mother won't rest until she marries you off. So let us do it. Give her exactly what she wants. Marry me. We have been planning it for months now so why not just go ahead and do it?", Robb proposes.

She hates Lady Stark at the moment but she hates Westeros more. It was quite clear that the only way Lady Stark would not be responsible for Visenya was if there was another who had a claim on her, her husband. A woman could truly have no right of her own unless she was a whore. She hesitates in answering for this is a big matter. It had been easier to make promises to him about marriage but to actually do it, was another matter altogether. But it would keep Lady Stark away. The question was whether Visenya was willing to play two wars, one with the Lannister and one with Lady Stark, or whether she should just be playing a single war.

A/N : Oooooo… What do you think Visenya will say? Will she marry him or say no to poor Robb and break his heart?


	14. Chapter 14

**TRUTHS UNVEILED**

 **A/N :** I know this is a really late update but college has started again and my exams are coming up soon so from now on I will go for **weekly updates** only, i.e. one chapter per week. Can't help it! I am really, really sorry.

 **ROBB**

As the morning light filters through the small window in his chambers, he turns away to hide his face from the blinding light only to spot the bare back of a human. It is then when the events of the previous night flood back to his memory. It had taken little persuasion before Visenya had accepted his offer of marriage. A quick ceremony at the Sept, followed by very clumsy coupling. There had been a lot of fumbling, hands and nails digging in the wrong places. It had been awkward and he had hurt Visenya while taking her maidenhead but after all that was done, he had whispered apologies before sleep had finally claimed her.

Now, in the morning, she was here, in his bed, as his new bride. It was unbelievable truly and nothing short of a dream come true. He had desired to marry her for so long and now he can finally got her. But they were in the midst of a war and it did sour such a happy occasion.

He thinks of waking her up but quickly decides against it. After last night, perhaps it would be best to let her rest. As he moves around to wear his clothes, a knock comes on the door, followed quickly by his mother calling out to him. The noise even wakes Visenya and he tells his mother to give him a moment.

"It is my mother.", he tells Visenya and moves to hand her his robe to dress in.

"Come in mother.", he calls out once his wife is covered in his robes.

His mother's anger is evident on her face. "I had gone to pray in the Sept this morning when I heard of a certain event having taken place last night. From the looks of it, I believe it is true now. What were you thinking, Robb?" So his mother got to know of the marriage.

"No, do not answer that. You were clearly not thinking. Do you realise what you have done? I gave my word to Lord Frey and you said you would follow through."

"Mother, I…" Robb began to explain before his mother interrupted. "No, Robb. I said do not explain anything. I thought better of you Robb, I am disappointed."

His mother does not even bother acknowledging Visenya as she walks out of the door.

"Robb…", Visenya starts to speak but Robb doesn't pay much heed.

"I have to go. I'll find you later, alright?" Robb answers before leaving to chase his mother.

She had almost reached her own chambers when Robb catches up to her. "Mother, I… It had to be done."

"No Robb. It didn't.", his mother replies as they enter her chambers.

"You were going to send her to Pyke and marry her to Theon!" Robb exclaimed.

"Yes. And she would have been happy with him.", his mother states and Robb has a millions reasons in his head as to why Visenya would not be happy with Theon.

"We love each other." Robb states clearly, providing the biggest reason for the marriage.

"Robb, my boy, this is a war. Love has no place here.", his mother urges, "I was sold to your father in the last war. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. That is why marriages take place during war. To form alliances and strengthen armies."

"But this is Visenya, mother." Robb argues. It had never been a secret that Robb loved Visenya. The whole of North knew it, his mother knew it.

"Your father wouldn't have done something like this." His mother answers and Robb doesn't truly believe it. His father sired a bastard even when he was married.

"I am not father. I have made an honest woman of Visenya before sleeping with her."

As Robb looks his mother in the eyes, he sees what she is imagining and who she is imagining. She sees his father in him, sees him break a vow to the Frey just like his father broke a marriage vow when he brought Jon home. Even worse she sees his aunt Lyanna in him and Rhaegar Targaryen in Visenya. But they aren't them. Visenya and Robb have married each other, nobody was kidnapped or raped. It was all honest between them. And he wants his mother to really understand that, to see the difference.

His mother finally sighs, "You have done it now and I shall treat her as my Queen but I still do not accept it." Resignation, he sees resignation in his mother's eyes and he realises that it is the best he can hope for.

So he doesn't argue back, doesn't protest and simply nods. There is not much to do for now.

 **THEON**

He was going to leave for Pyke at dawn but reports of the King's marriage had delayed the occasion. He is not surprised by the whole ordeal. He knew that there was no way that Visenya would be going to Pyke with him, not if Robb had a say in the matter. He thinks of paying a visit to his King but changes his mind the instant he spots his new Queen. Now she would be a delight to talk to.

"My Queen." Theon addresses her when she is barely five steps away from him.

"Theon.", she answers wearily.

"I suppose I shall congratulate you. Though I am truly heartbroken that you have called off our marriage." Theon jests and the roll of her eyes is the only reply he receives.

"So how is it? Being the queen as in?", he asks as they walk together, having easily slipped into the friendship of old times.

"Well the people have been treating me better all of a sudden,", Visenya remarks. "which is of course, surprising."

"Is it truly, though?", Theon asks before explaining, "The Northern men are loyal to a fault. You became their Queen the moment Robb slipped a cloak around you and took you as a bride."

"But I am also a Targaryen."

"Things of old, my dear. Now you are just the wife of the King in the North to them and they will treat you as such." Theon is envious of her at this moment. Even after being a ward of the North for so long, even after having fought with Robb, people do not treat him the way he deserved. He was the heir to the Iron Islands but he wasn't still treated the same and now Visenya, a girl who was hated even more than him was suddenly respected simply because she had married Robb.

"Why haven't you headed to Pyke yet?", Visenya asks him suddenly and before Theon can answer, two men walk by, both addressing Visenya as 'Your Grace'. Envy, that is all he feels.

"I was about to leave when I heard talks of a marriage. Middle of the night, very sneaky of you two. But I have to ask, is Robb any good in bed?"

The blush on her face answers the question. "My, my, lucky you, my Queen." Theon winks. Well, atleast Robb would get some action in the sheets now.

 **DAENERYS**

She knew she hadn't imagined it the moment Drogon had looked in the same direction as the fire raged on. It was that girl again. Dany had seen that girl all of four times now. First, when Dany had been ten. The girl had done nothing. The girl, with silver hair and dark indigo eyes, had just looked at Dany and smiled. That was it. The second time had been the night that Viserys had talked of dragons. She had dreamt of dragons that night and she had seen that girl ride one of the dragons. Again the girl had not spoken a word or even acknowledged Dany. The third was immediately after Dany had married Drogo. This time however, the girl had spoken but no sound was heard by Dany, she had only seen the movement of the girl's lips. And the fourth time had been at the funeral pyre. She had seen the girl again and this time Dany knew the girl was not just an imagination, even Drogon had wailed in the girl's direction and Vision had even tried to move towards that girl. That girl was real, Dany knew. That girl had to be real.

So she finally decides to ask Ser Jorah Mormont whether he saw anybody in the flames with her. A part of her is disappointed when he says he didn't.

"Why, my Khaleesi? Did something happen in the fire?", Ser Jorah broaches the subject and Dany decides to be honest with him.

"I saw a girl, the same girl. I have seen her before too you see. In my dreams, Ser, I have seen her in my dreams."

"A girl, my Khaleesi? What girl?"

"I do not know her or who she is. But she looks so much like me. She almost looks identical to me." She sees Ser Jorah's eyes flick to the ground and in that instant she knows that the knight is hiding something from her. He has been around her enough that she can finally read him to a certain extent.

"Ser, what do you know?", she asks clearly with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I… It may not be her, Khaleesi or it may be her too. But… I believe your brother told you about King's Landing. About what happened to your family."

"Yes…" Her brother had taught her all he knew.

"Well. While your mother and brother had been sent away to Dragonstone, you know Princess Elia was not shown the same mercy, right?"

"Yes. She died during the Sack, with her two children." Dany remembers this story. Viserys had told her of the brutality of the Usurper and his dogs very clearly.

"Yes. Two children. Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. However, there was another, a child. Princess Elia died giving birth to her daughter. Princess Visenya, she was named. Eddard Stark found her and took her to Winterfell as his ward. I saw her only once, when she was about six or seven perhaps. During the time Balon Greyjoy rebelled against the Usurper. I had gone to Winterfell at the time. Princess Visenya had favoured her father in looks - silver hair, indigo eyes. A true Targaryen in appearance."

"But my brother never told me of her…" Dany muses. She would have known. Viserys wouldn't hide this from her.

"It can be that your brother did not know of it. He was child during that time, I do not think he would understand that Princess Elia was with child. And even if he did, he might have assumed that the child died before birth. However…"

She senses his hesitance and so assures him, "Do not be afraid, Ser. Please, speak freely."

"After your father's death, your brother claimed himself King and heir of the Iron Throne. And upon your brother's death, you became the heir. However, um… as the sole surviving child of your father' firstborn, that girl's claim to the Throne is stronger than your brother's and yours. Your brother would know of it and might have felt challenged."

"Where is that girl now?", Dany asks unsure of how to take this news.

"I do not know for sure, my Khaleesi, but the last time I heard of her, she was still in Winterfell as a Stark ward."


	15. Chapter 15

**SEPARATION LOOMS**

Sorry for being away but I lost somebody very dear to me on Jan 20 and I have had a tough time coping with the loss.

BRAN

News comes to him one day of his brother Robb's betrothal to a Frey girl and soon after another letter comes claiming Visenya Targaryen as the Queen in the North. Despite the confusion, the latter makes him extremely happy though his mood turns sour when he notices Maester Luwin's displeasure at the news.

"Is something the matter?", he asks quietly because he can't see a reason to be sad. The new union deserves a celebration and Winterfell is already hosting Lords for the harvest season. It would be a good time as any to share the news and toast to the new King and Queen.

"It is a grave decision that His Grace has taken. But nothing for you to worry about, my little Prince." Maester Luwin answers and he hates the fact that people expect him to be a grown up but still treat him like a child.

"No. Please tell me." Even though his words suggest he is requesting for an answer, his tone clearly indicates that it is much closer to a command than a request. He is a Prince, the lord at the moment, they can't hide secrets from him.

"Your brother has broken a betrothal with the Freys. It is not a wise decision, especially in times of war." The maester answers before Hodor comes in to take Bran for his bath. Bran wants to stay, wants the maester to tell him that nothing bad can happen inspite of a broken promise. However, this is Westeros and the times are uncertain too. They have enough enemies and Bran doesn't want a new one. Plus, he doesn't even know why a betrothal between Robb and a Frey was announced. Everybody knew he had been courting Visenya. He so desperately wants to get away, be in the midst of things. Ravens cannot be trusted and the letters do not tell him the whole truth but Bran knows that something is happening, that there is a lot more to it than what meets the eyes. Then again, he is a 'little boy' and so nobody will listen to him twice should he say such things. Well, nobody except Osha.

VISENYA

She lies in their chamber, naked but tucked under the bedsheets. She and Robb do occasionally couple of course but this, today, she believes to be a very special occasion. For the first time since their marriage, Robb is sending his mother away to Renly Baratheon as a part of the envoy and Visenya is overly joyous from such news. It is only acceptable that Robb be rewarded for doing such a favour to her for Lady Stark's absence means only good things for Visenya. Inspite of being Queen and finally having the Northerners give her respect she is yet to earn their devotion and adoration, both of which Lady Stark has in abundance. However, now without her Visenya will show everybody that she is the true Queen and the one these men and women should put above all. Yes, now she will get things done much quicker.

However Robb arrives with his face set in stone and Visenya instantly worries. But she is a Queen, a proper lady and so she puts on the most charming smile and sits up on the bed, letting the sheets pull in her lap. "I have been awaiting your return for so long now. Come.", she whispers as seductively as she can and offers her hand, reaching out to him. She is new to this whole thing but she thinks she is doing alright when Robb does come towards her and kisses her harshly. What follows is the roughest he has been with her. It is all biting, too much teeth, nails digging just a little too deep and bruises which she knows will not go away for days. It is quick and laboured and she can feel his anger seeping through his bones and into hers but she doesn't complain. She knows when it is all done, he will whisper soft apologises and give her butterfly kisses and tell her that it wasn't her, it was the war that got to his mind.

However, this time he doesn't. There are no words spoken, no forgiveness begged, as he gets up to dress again. "Robb… What is wrong?" She knows something is wrong. He is too noble to ever be so rough with her and not beg for apologies for days on end.

She sees him draw a harsh breath as he moves to the table to drink some wine. She stays waiting, not moving an inch, just waiting for him to speak. He has had a few moments when he has lost control and she has learnt to handle all that but this is completely new. She has never seen him so angry.

"Is there something you want to tell me?", he asks once he has finished a cup of wine before filling it again. She notes absent-mindedly that he doesn't usually drink too much.

"No. But what is bothering you? Please tell me.", she finally speaks and moves to wrap herself in her robe as he ignores her.

"My mother told me that you visited a prisoner of ours. Tell me right this moment that she is lying. Deny her blame Visenya." Her heart stops beating for a moment as soon as she hears him. For the first time today, he properly turns and looks at her. "Then atleast give me a good reason as to why."

"Water… I went… to give him water.", she answers hesitantly but she knows that even he knows that she is lying. She had faltered, the words hadn't flowed out as smoothly as she had wanted.

"Again, Visenya, why did you visit him?" He asks her again and she doesn't answer. It had been days since that visit. She had just thought that she wouldn't be caught but oh how wrong she was.

"I think the more pressing matter is why was your mother following me?" For all his cleverness, Visenya knows Robb is easily distracted.

"Don't. Do not bring her into it. This is not about her right now." His voice is slightly raised as he says these words to her and she realises that she needs a new angle to work with. However, silence does seem like the best answer right now.

He moves to her, gripping her left arm. The hold isn't really tight but enough to warrant a bruise and a whispered let go of me from her. But Robb just looks at her, still gripping her, and speaks, "Give me one good reason. Who gave you the permission to go to that man? And why did you tell him that we had Dorne's support? Who allowed you to do any of this and lie?"

"Forgive me, please." These are the only words she says, hoping they are enough.

He lets her go by then and takes a step back from her, "You don't really see it, do you? This isn't a simple game. I can't have you do things like that. I can't trust you if you will go behind my back and talk to people you have no business talking to. And I cannot surround myself with people who I can't trust."

"You can trust me!", she exclaims, outraged that he would ever think such a thing. "I thought it would help you. If he believed that you had a mighty strength, he would see that they couldn't win this fight."

"Right and so you said Dorne. What makes I would want Dorne's help? After what theTargaryens did to my aunt, after the Martells fought against us in the last war, you thought I would want their help?" By now she is sure that people outside, if there are any, can hear them screaming hoarse at each other.

"And what about me? After what the Targaryens did to your aunt? Don't you mean after what my father did to my mother, a Martell, by abandoning her? And me… what of me, Robb? Aren't I a girl from the families you appear to so desperately hate? I thought that I could help you. The Martells would come to you if I, a Martell, asked for them to help us."

"Oh yes, because you appear to be so close to them, isn't it? Tell me, how are they? Have you ever talked to them? Oh I am sure you have been to Dorne of course, met the people you so love and believe would come raising their banners simply because you, a girl they have never contacted, has called for them. And please tell me, why didn't you call them so far when you claimed to the Kingslayer that it had already happened? How come I never knew of it?"

"Exactly when was I supposed to write to them asking for support? Was I to call upon them when I was no longer betrothed to you? When I was the girl you had cast aside for a _Frey_ girl? Can you imagine Dorne coming to your support knowing that was a throw away? I am sure they would come running to you then."

"Then why tell him that? Why would you do this?"

"I just told you why. I thought it would help us. I don't understand why it is a big issue? Why can't you let it go?"

"You visited him Visenya and I might have been alright with that had I been made aware of such an event. But you, you did not even bother to tell me of it. I am not playing a game here Visenya. I cannot be the one you and my mother keep toying with. I have a bigger war to fight. I have people to lead, sisters to bring home, revenge to take. I think you should go with my mother to Renly. You would be more useful there." With those words he walks out of their chamber and she doesn't know who she hates more, Lady Stark for her dirty work, Robb for not understanding or her own self for hurting Robb.

She gets into bed and stays awake the whole night, waiting for Robb, just waiting. It is near dawn when her eyes finally close to rest and Robb is yet to make an appearance.

When she does wake up it is midday and she is awoken by the news that Stannis Baratheon has called Joffrey Baratheon a bastard and no real heir of the Iron Throne. She doesn't know whether it is true but she does know is that even though Robb is ignoring her, he is keeping tabs on her movement courtesy the new guard she has.

She also makes a new friend in Alys Karstark. Alys is no warrior like Maege and she is only here because her father had sent for her after the death of her betrothed Daryn Hornwood at the Battle in the Whispering Woods. Why she had been sent for Alys herself didn't know and neither did Visenya. But what Visenya does know is that Alys desires to charm, to be somebody, Alys is actually a lot more like Visenya than either of them have realised. So she charms Alys, lets her know subtly that the Queen of the North is the best ally for her and as ladies they should stick together. Alys is pretty and conniving and shrewd really, but the Northerners only see her pretty face and believe her to be innocent which makes Alys the best spy or follower Visenya can get seeing as her own husband is turning against her.

So when all the Lords are gathered and all talk of war is done, she tells Lord Karstark that she finds Alys to be very pleasant and would love to take the girl as her lady-in-waiting. Lord Karstark looks at her gruffly and Visenya knows in his head he is probably cursing her Targaryen self but he looks at Robb and gives her a cold, polite smile and nods along claiming it is a wonderful idea. Her own husband, who she hasn't spoken to even though he is sitting beside her, stares at her as though measuring her before telling everybody to leave. She alone stays seated beside him.

"Is Alys a part of your new plan against my mother?", he asks in a clipped tone. She has given up on him by now honestly. She wants to scream out that it is just him and his mother that are truly a part of a game because she hasn't done anything to Lady Stark yet but she bites her tongue.

"My husband is ignoring me. His mother is plotting against me. The men have no desire to talk to me. Forgive me if it appears I have found a real friend here." She states coldly before walking out. She is well aware that the whole of Riverrun knows of the coldness between her and her husband, but she is still a queen and so she walks out head held high, a sweet smile on her face, pretending like nothing is wrong between them.

 **A/N: I know Alys Karstark is not in the camp and rather back home but I need her for the story so let's call it 'artistic license'.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE KING AND HIS QUEEN**

 **JON**

When news reaches Castle Black of a new Queen, a Queen in the North, Jon turns cold. He knows before he has even read the letter that the Queen is named Visenya Targaryen. Robb would settle for nobody less. Still, he sits quietly in front of Lord Commander Mormont as the man tells him that Robb has recently taken a bride. Jon almost wants to beg the Lord Commander to not read the next few words, to not say the name of that woman.

" _…Visenya Targaryen, Queen in the North and of the Trident…_ " He hears the Lord Commander read it aloud.

The last, tiny ray of hope that Visenya is not Robb's bride dies in that moment. He nods along to let the Lord Commander know that he has heard it all and quickly excuses himself.

Why he had to find himself in the same vicinity as Maester Aemon he does't know. He tries to make a quick exit but the Maester, quick as ever, easily senses his presence.

"Ah. Jon Snow.", he speaks and it still surprises Jon how the Maester more often than not knows exactly who is where.

He moves closer to the man but makes no clear indication that he desires to have a conversation with the Maester.

"I am surprised your brother married her.", he remarks and Jon's shoulders involuntarily sink. He has no desire to have this conversation.

"He always had a strong liking towards her." Jon answers, remembering all the times that Robb had done things to please Visenya.

"I had not thought of ever seeing a Targaryen Queen after what happened in King's Landing." Jon silently agrees. He too hadn't expected a Targaryen Queen but then he hadn't expected a King in the North either.

He knows the Maester is saying something and he truly wants to listen but there is much on his mind, especially a particular lady, and so he simply doesn't. He also comes to the startling realisation that dreaming about said lady is not a healthy thing now. She is his Queen now and his brother's bride. He needs to let the past be buried. These are thoughts no man should ever know now for she is the Queen and he is nothing more than a man of the Night's Watch.

 **CERSEI**

A Queen… A new queen. Like Stannis calling his wife Selyse Florent as a Queen wasn't enough, Cersei now has another 'queen' to deal with, a Targaryen that too. Perhaps when they had been to Winterfell, she should have taken Visenya Targaryen with them instead of the younger Stark girl. Cersei would have no fear if she had both Sansa Stark and Visenya Targaryen under her. It isn't really the fact that there is a new 'queen' that bothers her but the fact that this 'queen' is younger and truly beautiful compared to Selyse. Cersei still remembers the prophecy even if she has no desire to. But she won't let it happen. She won't be cast aside by that girl just like she had been cast aside by that girl's father and grandsire for Elia Martell of all women. No, she will not let another Targaryen ruin her life.

It would be highly desirable for Cersei to wrap her hands around that girl's neck or atleast to watch that girl die. She remembers that girl well enough from their days at Winterfell, timid, shy, always hidden. But it was always the more quiet ones that you had to watch out for, the ones whose actions you couldn't predict. That is after all what had happened. Cersei hadn't even spared that girl a second thought and now, now that girl was a Queen. She should have watched out for that Targaryen. Targaryens had never been that good for the Lannisters. There had been a rift between the Mad King and Cersei's own father, Cersei had lost Rhaegar Targaryen to Elia Martell and now a new Targaryen and this Targaryen held her Jaime captive.

She could still recall Tyrion's face when it had been announced at the Small Council that Robb Stark's King had found its Queen - the clever little smirk Tyrion had given before remarking that perhaps they should send a wedding gift - oh, how she wanted to rip that smirk off his face. The mere fact that the Council had thought that they should find themselves challenged by a new King-Queen was enough for Cersei to shout at everybody to leave. But her little monster of a brother had stayed behind.

He had poured them both a drink and had the unbelievable nerve to raise his glass in toast, "To a new Queen." That smirk had not left his face still.

"You will stop that. No more Queens. Do you hear me? I will have no more Queens or Kings challenge us. I am Queen!", she had almost shouted as if to make the point clear.

"You are Queen Regent. There is no Queen in King's Landing until Sansa Stark marries your son." Tyrion had stated and she was positive he had done it simply to get a rise out of her.

"She is not marrying Joff.", she had argued because she will not have another come and take it away from her. She is queen and queen she shall always be. She doesn't realise that in her anger she had drunk the drink Tyrion had poured in Visenya's honour.

 **ROBB**

He enter his chambers to spot his wife already waiting for him. It has been going on for a week, perhaps a few more days. He spends the days with his Lords doing anything and everything to avoid Visenya and at night she awaits his return before they dutifully go to bed, no contact between them. Staying in Riverrun with no sure move forward makes his Lords restless and here his lying wife makes him restless. It strikes him like a sharp slap on his face when he sees Visenya in their bed, still as a statue. Robb had never imagined that this would be his life at fifteen. He had always thought that at fifteen, he would still be in Winterfell surrounded by his parents, brothers and sisters, Theon and Ser Cassel and even Visenya. She wouldn't be his wife back home but there would have been no war and she would have never met the prisoner and lied about it.

"I visited him again." He hears her say and he instantly turns to her with narrowed eyes. "I thought I would tell you this myself this time. Though I am sure your spies will soon report on me."

"I am not having you followed.", he instantly lies. Her movements are reported to him quite regularly and the guilt eats him inside.

"You are not a very good liar." she remarks simply and as he admires her he admits that war has not been good upon her. He is positive she grows frail and thinner day by day.

"Why?", he asks simply and he doesn't know if he is asking her as to why she visited the Kingslayer or why she feels that this time he does want to know where she has been. Any answer at the moment would be desired.

"I wanted to know if what Stannis Baratheon claims is true or not. Whether Joffrey Baratheon is truly his bastard. I knew you wouldn't tell me." He almost wants to laugh at this, at the fact that for the first time in his life Visenya feels she is not a confidante for him. There had been so many times in his childhood when she was the first person he would run off to when it came to secrets.

"What happened?"

"He didn't outright deny it. But he didn't accept it either."

He slowly nods before remarking, "Stannis wants everyone to swear fealty to him. He wrote that my father would have supported his claim."

"You don't have to do what your father would have done. Your father was a Lord, a liege lord but a lord nonetheless. You are more than that. You are a King, Robb, and your men chose you as their King."

Her words are true but there is still that thought in the back of his mind which tells him that it would just be easier to bend his knee. To maybe become a Lord like his father and let a King rule. Robert Baratheon hadn't been that bad a King. He had reigned over a peaceful kingdom. War, after all, had broken out only after the King's death.

"Robb…" she calls out and his tired body finally decides to sit beside her on bed. He has craved her comfort for far too long now. "You once told me that you could not tell your men to march back home, that they would think you weak. Do you truly believe you can do that now? After they have denounced a Southern King and chosen you. They didn't accept Stannis or Renly then, they won't accept those two now." It is surprising how well she knows him.

There is silence after that. He doesn't know what to say and he is positive neither does she. It gnaws at him. There was a time when he waited to just be graced by Visenya's mere presence but now that very presence he finds to be suffocating. A part of him wants to know if she feels the same, if his presence is as grating to her. If this is how she has felt all her life and if she truly even loves him. Those words haven't been explicitly stated before.

"I know you think what I did was wrong, Robb and I know I hurt you. But believe me please, I didn't mean to. I truly am sorry. I regret it all. Every passing moment I have spent regretting the day I visited him." Her voice breaks slightly towards the end and he knows it means she is about to cry. He reads her so easily sometimes but most of the times he just feels that there are a thousand walls around Visenya, guarding her from him or trapping her inside alone.

"I know…", he begins softly because she still appears so frail and breakable to him, "but I told you before Visenya, I can't have you and my mother play games. I have a war to fight."

"I know. I would never. You can't truly believe that I hold any sympathy for the Kingslayer. He killed my grandsire to earn that name. He is a Lannister. Those people have killed my whole family. Why would I ever find it in my heart to help him?"

That answer does jolt him a little. It is true. If there is anybody who has a right to hate the man more than him, it is this girl in front of him. "Don't visit him then. No more. If you want anything you come to me Visenya. Please. I don't want you to ever look at that heinous man."

"You have my word. You are my King and you are the only one I will obey. I swear." Her words do make him feel better but they, him and Visenya, have a long way to go before there is trust between them and so he tells her as such. He is sick of all that his mother and wife are doing and he wants no part in it. She quietly nods to his words.

"And Alys?", he asks at last. "Are you sure she is not a part of a game?" As a Karstark that girl is his kin. And as a Karstark she is also one of his subjects. It is only fair he asks for it.

"Like I said before, she is the closest to a friend I have right now and I look at her as such. I would never intentionally harm her." That answer is enough for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**REFLECTIONS : PAST AND PRESENT**

ALYS KARSTARK

She knocked on the door and called out, "Your Grace?"

She heard a shuffle inside and not a moment later her King, fully-clothed, stood in front of her.

Robb turned around calling into the room, "Visenya! Alys is here for you." before addressing her again. "Come in, my Lady. I was just leaving."

And just as quickly as he had ushered her in, he rushed out. She did not even get the time to greet him properly.

"Alys.", Visenya addressed her and she noticed her Queen sitting on the bed, tangled in bedsheets and without clothes.

"Well from the looks of it, I am going to assume everything is sorted out between you two.", she remarked.

Visenya moved out of the bed, taking the sheets with her as she moved behind the screen to dress up for the day. "Far from it really. I mean, we talked once but that is all. There was no proper forgiveness or anything for that matter."

She hears a rustling of clothes before the Queen is in front of her again and she moved to tie up the laces. "And then, last night he comes in and kisses me and I just went along with it which leads us to today morning. If you hadn't knocked, I would still be asleep. He bolted on me Alys! How can he just not let it go? He is dragging it for far too long. I said a sorry. Now I don't even know what he wants."

"Well I am positive he will forgive you." Alys answered obediently.

"Yes and what makes you say that?" The sarcasm in her Queen's voice is not missed by Alys.

She stated the simple truth at that, "Because you are Visenya Targaryen."

 _Alys had turned six three moons back and now her father has for the first time taken her to Winterfell. She knows it isn't a pleasure visit. Her father had told her to impress the Stark heir and she wants to fulfil her father's wishes. Which is why she is here, dancing in the arms of an eight-year-old Robb Stark. She finds him quite exotic as red-heads aren't too common not of the Neck. It doesn't hurt that he is quite courteous and a proper gentleman._

 _Though his dancing, she decides, could be improved. Or perhaps his clumsy footwork had to do with the fact that his eyes weren't on his dance partner but on the girl who was dancing with Lord Stark's ward Theon Greyjoy._

 _That is the first time Alys ever lays eyes on Visenya Targaryen and Alys is mesmerised. She is mesmerised simply by the hair. Strands of beautiful silver hair which whip around as Theon spins her in his arms. It is in that moment that Alys detests her plain brown hair._

 _Something happens and before she knows it, Robb has moved her closer to where Theon and Visenya are dancing, which is how Alys finds Visenya looking at her with beautiful purplish-indigo eyes and a small smile. And now she knows why there are whispers that Visenya Targaryen is an absolute beauty. Alys returns that smile for it is only proper but then she turns back to Robb when he says "Exchange." And just as easily, she is leaving Robb's dandy arms and being secured at the waist by a much older Theon._

 _She still turns back to look at Robb for her father doesn't like Ironborns and so she knows that impressing a Greyjoy is not something her father will ever ask of her._

 _It is so simple that all of a sudden, Robb is smooth and quick on his feet, leading a laughing Visenya into the dance. Alys was wrong. Visenya Targaryen alone may have been beautiful but now dancing in the arms of the future Lord of Winterfell, her beauty is only heightened by her companion and the easy smile he manages to pull out of that girl. It is the sight of Visenya Targaryen and Robb Stark - dancing together, wrapped up in each other's arms - that is beautiful._

 _"Don't bother. The fool is smitten.", she hears her dancing companion remark and blushes for she has been caught staring._

 _"I… I don't.", she tries to justify her actions but after a moment only a sigh escapes before she speaks, "They look beautiful together."_

 _She is a Karstark of Karhold. Their women may not be as fierce a fighter as the ladies of House Mormont but Alys hasn't been brought up on tales of princes and princesses and such fairytales. However, the sight of the duo is a scene she believes to be straight out of a book and she knows that her father's or her any future attempt will be futile. Robb Stark had already signed off his heart to Visenya Targaryen. They simply belong together._

"The Lords are all prepared, Your Grace. I believe they will leave soon.", she informs her Queen. No matter what certain people say, Alys likes her Queen enough. After all, she has come a long way from being a Targaryen ward of Lord Stark to the Queen in the North. And she had put up with it all - the harsh whispers, the hatred, the brutality of the North. So she makes easy and completely honest chats with her Queen. The men have been preparing to head West for a few days now. And at the moment, it appears they will depart soon.

"Robb hasn't mentioned a word of the departure to me, you know. Could not even say a goodbye." Alys sees her Queen's face sadden and she just doesn't understand why Her King is still punishing her Queen.

"What are you going to do then?", she asks and waits for the moment of brilliance her Queen so effortlessly displays. Her Queen is clever and powerful when she wants to be. Alys believes that this is the moment that the Queen needs to exercise her power.

"What do you think? I am going to march out there and say goodbye to my husband and his men. He will not dare to ignore me when I am a distraught wife upset over my husband's departure." So maybe, just maybe, her Queen is slightly manipulative as well. However, no matter what lies the Queen may tell her own self, even Alys knows that the Queen doesn't truly want King Robb to leave and that her anxiety is eating her insides. Still, she will let the Queen pretend that she is not too concerned over her husband. Even as children, Alys had never understood those two - one moment they would be fighting, the next moment Visenya would be scolding Robb and the next they would be laughing and acting like they were the only two people in the world.

ROBB

His men are prepared and ready to march yet his thoughts are stuck on the lady he calls his wife. He has forgiven her truly, he has forgiven all that she had said to the Kingslayer but somehow he just can't bring himself to say the words to Visenya. He had almost said it to her last night, he wanted to, because he is marching to the West and they are in the middle of the war and it is foolish to hold onto small grudges.

He wanted to tell her again this morning, to assure her that everything was and will be alright but then Alys had come knocking and he had rushed out because this was a matter between him and his wife.

He remembers last night so vividly. He had memorised her, worshipped her, poured every word, every emotion into his kisses because this was the first time he would be leaving for a long time. It had taken all his will power just to prise his body away from her this morning when all he wanted was to be buried so deep in her that the whole world would just seize to exist. He needed her at this moment just to tell him that he would be victorious for they marching straight towards the lion's den and Winterfell is so far away from them now that he doesn't know when he will return.

He is surprised, in an extremely wonderful way, when he sees the object of his thoughts descend the staircase and heading straight for him. He doesn't care that he is surrounded by his men or that he and his wife have still to talk out where they stand, he gathers her in his arms when she is a step away from him. She is a frail, little thing and short enough for him to sweep up into his arms easily. If she is shocked at his action, she doesn't show it and he knows it is one of the many talents his wife possesses.

When he finally puts her down even if she is still in his arms, he hears her speak, "Promise me you will return safely, Your Grace." She bites her lip in a tantalising way as she finishes the last of her words and he knows that for her, he would return from the depths of Hell if need be.

"I would not think of leaving you alone, My Queen.", he answers and he rests his forehead against hers, just taking in the sight of her.

"You did not have much trouble doing that this morning." The slight anger in her tone makes him feel worthy enough because she is angry over him leaving her and he thinks that maybe she needs him just as much as he needs her.

"That was foolish of me." He pecks her forehead quickly before telling her that he has to leave. It is true. He had already delayed them when he had waiting and praying for her to show up and now she was here and the two of them had delayed his men long enough, he thinks.

She nods quickly and before he can fully separate himself from her, she speaks again, "We will talk when you return right?"

"Your Grace…" He hears Greatjon call him and he knows the older man wants to say that they have to leave and so he nods in reply to Visenya's question and moves to lead his men. They still have a war to fight after all.

VISENYA

"Do not worry, Your Grace, we will protect him." Those were the last words from Lady Maege Mormont before the party had departed. A large part of the army was leaving with Robb and the few who had remained were only here to protect her should the need arise.

Now here she sits three days after the departure, a Queen with no King or Crown or men to follow her. Until, Alys Karstark comes running to her telling her of a new arrival at Riverrun.

New arrival? That too in Riverrun?

She rises and tries to appear as regal as she can when she approaches the visitor. He is a tall man and old too, with his white hair and lined face. Yet, he appears to be strong and he is armed with a weapon.

"You may state your name and purpose." She speaks swiftly and with a commanding tone she has actually learnt from Robb.

"Ser Barristan Selmy, Your Grace. It is an honour to meet you.", the visitor speaks before swiftly bending his knee in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**THE QUEEN AND HER KNIGHT**

VISENYA

It had been a week since the arrival of Ser Barristan Selmy and she still wasn't certain if he could be fully trusted. Mistrust had run high through the camp ever since Robb had left and then only increased when Ser Cleos's party had tried to free Jaime Lannister Thankfully they had not succeeded due to Ser Barristan Selmy. It had been Ser Barristan who had first discovered the attempt and had straightaway come looking for her. Even though he had been the one to warn them of the escape attempt many in Riverrun kept whispering that Ser Selmy was a part of the plan. So after yesterday's debacle she had finally decided to talk to him in private today.

"Ser Barristan before I begin you must know I ask this just for the peace of mind of the people and to turn down any rumour which has been started." There. She felt that was the proper way to go. She may have not known the man but she had heard tales of him. She knew of his boldness and virtue, of his honour and valour. He was a knight and she felt he deserved to be treated with atleast a little respect.

"You want to ask if I had a part to play in Ser Jaime Lannister's escape or not." He did not say it in an accusatory tone or a questioning one. It was a simple statement.

Yet she felt the need to defend herself, to make it clear that she didn't believe him to be a part of it at all. "I believe you. I will believe you and understand that you are speaking the truth to me when you answer, Ser."

"I had no part to play then, Your Grace, and that is the honest answer. He may have been my brother when I was a Kingsguard but no more. I came to pledge myself to you and that is what I mean to do." True to her, Visenya believed him. If he said he had no part to play then she knew it was the truth.

"You served my grandsire… and my father. But then you chose Robert Baratheon as your king, Ser." This was the problem. Targaryen loyalists - when this war had started, she had stopped believing in that word. Nobody cared if she was a Targaryen, the last of the true rulers of Westeros. The Kingdom had after all taken the Baratheons as Lord Protectors. Yet, now stood a man who had come for her.

"I took Robert's pardon, aye. I served him in Kingsguard and council. Served with the Kingslayer and others near as bad, who soiled the white cloak I wore. Nothing will excuse that. I might be serving in King's Landing still if the vile boy upon the Iron Throne had not cast me aside, it shames me to admit. But when he took the cloak the White Bull had draped about my shoulders, and sent men to kill me that selfsame day, it was as though he'd ripped a caul off my eyes. That was when I knew I must find my true king, and die in his service. I had planned to find Prince Viserys but he is not the true King. The last true King the kingdom would have had, died in King's Landing when he was a mere babe - your brother. So I have come before you to take you as my Queen and to die at your service should the need arise."

"Prince Viserys? I had believed he was dead." She had heard of her uncle certainly. Prince Viserys Targaryen, her father's younger brother. And she had heard of how he and her grandmother Queen Rhaella had been taken to Dragonstone during Robert's Rebellion. "I thought the Targaryen fleet had been destroyed during a storm at Dragonstone."

"I… Your Grace, that is certainly not the truth." That is what she had been taught by Maester Luwin. Had he lied to her? Or was it what everybody had known?

"What do you mean? He is alive then?"

"With your aunt, Princess Daenerys. They escaped to the Free Cities. Few know of their survival and even fewer know of their current life."

"But you do?" How had nobody ever told her anything? And the most important question, "Did Lord Stark know?"

She sees him wait, stay uncertain about answering before he nods in reply.

"He never told me…" A pause. "So I'm not the last Targaryen."

"Your Grace…", Ser Barristan begins but she is quick to interrupt him, "You may leave, Ser. Thank you."

He is obedient and so he follows her orders as she contemplates his words.

SER BARRISTAN SELMY

He had become a Kingsguard when Jaehaerys Targaryen was ruling the Seven Kingdoms. He had continued to serve in the Kingsguard when Aerys Targaryen ascended the throne. That, he believes, had been the beginning of the end of the Targaryens. King Aerys hadn't been bad in the beginning. He had a Queen who had given him an heir, a legacy for his claim to the throne and a good Hand in the form of Tywin Lannister. However, as Rhaegar Targaryen grew older with no sibling to follow him and as Tywin Lannister grew more powerful, the King became weaker and rash and foolish and, of course, mad. However, Barristan knew that whatever the King's fault, his son Rhaegar would rectify them. That was the only encouragement he needed to serve under the Mad King - that when the day came Rhaegar Targaryen would take the throne and end the evil of his father.

Now, years later, here he was pledging his life to the daughter of the Prince he believed would be a King. In another life, he still would be pledging his life her where the only difference would be that she would be a Princess and he a member of the Kingsguard. And hence he knows that she is his one true Queen and so as she shall desire, he will take her husband as his King.

"My Queen, I offer you my services. I will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

He waits with bated breath for her to accept. He is placing his honour on the line here, offering his services in front of the small council and soldiers who protect her in Robb Stark's absence, _King_ Robb Stark.

She hesitates ever so briefly before she accepts it and answers to him, "And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that may bring you dishonour. I swear it by the old gods and the new." The trembling and hesitant voice with which she answers him makes him certain of the fact that this is probably the first time anybody has made such vows to her.

This in itself is a great error. He doesn't voice it certainly but he knows it is wrong. The men and women present in Riverrun at the moment had taken her as a Queen to Robb's King, never realising that she is a Targaryen, the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and that she had been born a Queen. He vows to treat her as a Targaryen Queen instead of a Stark Queen. Not doing so is belittling the true worth of his Queen.

"You may arise, Ser Barristan Selmy.", she announces and he finally rises from his kneeling position and approaches her.

Seeing her now, after his pledge, he is certain that he is where he was meant to be, where he belongs. The pale skin, the silver hair and indigo eyes scream Targaryen Queen and he is reminded of the simpler days, of the good old days when he was freshly knighted a little while after the tragedy of Summerhall. She reminds him of the first Queen he served - Queen Shaera - kind and gentle, loving and dutiful. However, she also reminded him of the last Queen he had served - Queen Rhaella.

For now he can only hope his new King is better. Yet, he knows his luck is cursed. His service is always during a war. The first Targaryen King and Queen he had served, had been in the midst of the War of the Ninepenny Kings, under his next Targaryen King and Queen he had fought against Robert Baratheon and his rebels and now at long last, when he was back to serving his true Targaryen Queen, it was in the midst of another battle that was erupting amongst the Seven Kingdoms.

It is the following day that his Queen calls for him and asks him to join her in breaking fast. An offer he politely declines as he remembers his position.

He stands there waiting for he knows there is something she desires to ask him. She is like her father in that regard, he considers, as he remembers a ten name-day old boy prince who travelled amongst his people and fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirts when he wanted to ask something.

"I have heard a lot about my family from people. I have read a lot about the Targaryens and the sins of my family. Yet, nobody ever mentions Elia Martell. Did you ever serve her?"

"I served all of them, Your Grace. Your grandsire, your grandmother, your father as well as your mother." He doesn't want to go deep into her father and grandsire's behaviours. He knows better than to speak ill of the dead. Even more so, he doesn't want to talk of Elia Martell, a Princess who deserved better than the life she lived.

She asks him another question, this time in merely above a whisper, "What was she like?"

It is extremely hard to answer the question. From her earlier words, he knows this is the first time she will ever hear of her mother and for that he pities her. And he is certain his answer will not be enough. The only people who can answer what Elia Martell was really like were either dead or currently residing in Dorne. Yet, he tries to answer her the best way he can.

"The Princess Elia was a good and gracious lady, though her health was ever delicate." He thinks of adding more yet he knows not what to add. She had been his Princess, his Queen-in-waiting but he hadn't bothered to know her enough. He certainly should have tried to know her.

"My father? Was he unhappy with her? Is that why he did what he did with the Stark?"

VISENYA

She cannot count the number of times she has wanted to ask people about her mother, the number of times she has cried over her father's mistake of capturing a Stark girl while he was married. And now she finally has somebody who can answer all the questions she has ever had. Yet, a single line about her mother is not what she wanted. She wanted stories, moments, events which would tell her what Elia Martell was like and why was she cast aside by her husband? Why the Seven Kingdoms had so easily forgotten about Elia Martell and only remembered Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark?

"Prince Rhaegar loved his Lady Lyanna and thousands died for it." There. The answer she had always feared.

"You are dismissed, Ser. Thank you." Her words had barely finished when the tears started coming. Prince Rhaegar and _his_ Lady Lyanna.

That was the truth that she had always feared. Love.* Such a foolish term, a bitter emotion. She had always feared that her father and the Stark girl were in love. She knew now that it was her father's downfall. He loved another and it was her mother, who died alone, who paid the price for it. He loved another and it was her sister Rhaenys, brutally killed, who paid the price for it. He loved another and it was her brother Aegon, no more than a babe, who paid the price for it. He loved another and the Seven Kingdoms bled for it. Love was the reason that all her life the name Visenya Targaryen had been spoken with spite and not adoration. Love ! Ha ! What a foolish notion it was. To choose love over duty had been her father's mistake. She would not be foolish to repeat it. This time the Seven Kingdoms would bleed and burn for everything but love.

A/N : *So for all the people who wonder if she ever loved Robb or will love Robb in a romantic way and why/why not, this is the answer. Her past has made her feel a certain way about love and the fact that her father's love for another woman made her life go down in the drains and fearful for her safety till Robert Baratheon was alive, love is a foolish thing for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**THE QUEEN'S DUTY**

 **CATELYN**

She was finally at Riverrun. Safe. Home. After the past two weeks she had spent being Robb's messenger to Renly Baratheon, she was glad that she was home. It had been the most horrifying vision to see the shadow kill Renly and even horrifying was the fact that Renly's own brother Stannis had played a part in the murder.

This, this is whys had always hated wars. The first war she had been witness to, albeit not a participant, was Robert's Rebellion. She had been traded then along with Lysa. Two brides for the Riverrun army. She had been cooped up in Riverrun but that hadn't stopped the news from coming in. Another death, another victory, another defeat, another killing. Cruel and horrible images haunted her mind whenever she would get the news. Yet, Renly's death had been the cruellest for that was the first dead she had witnessed.

However, she is in Riverrun now and her first priority had been her firstborn till before she had heard that was in the West. It was after that knowledge that she had decided to visit her son's wife. The girl was, in her mind, his son's wife, never her own good-daughter.

"Your Grace." It had been a simple address. She had not bowed down nor had she shown any emotion. It was a simple address, courteous but not affectionate.

"I had heard you were back Lady Stark but I didn't visit you for I feared you wouldn't desire it of me." In her mind, Catelyn thinks the girl is lying but that is probably not true. They have hid their feelings for each other so the belief that Cat did not desire to see the girl was correct assumption. It was best to let it slide and so she did not reply. Silence was among the best weapons there ever were.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine perhaps? Alys can have one of the maids bring it.

It is at the mention of the Northern girl that Catelyn finally sees Alys. Why Alys had been hiding in the corner, not even looking at Catelyn, is a mystery. However, it is surprising that the Queen had even taking a lady-in-waiting. So much had changed, it appears, since the last time she had been at Riverrun.

"No. It is alright. Thank you Lady Alys but I do not want anything." She smiles to that girl. Alys hasn't harmed her or stolen her son.

"Well then may I ask what is it you wanted, Lady Stark? Surely you didn't visit me to look upon how I was doing?" The Queen smiles at her but that smile has an edge to it and Cat needs to take a step back.

It felt like she had left a completely different girl behind. The Visenya Targaryen Catelyn had seen two weeks back in Riverrun was a different girl and yet the same. Visenya Targaryen back then had been a newly wed Queen, hesitant and unsure. Now the Visenya Targaryen is a new Queen, a more proper Queen, kind yet cruel, sweet yet harsh. There is something to her now that Cat can't quite put a finger , she muses, the role of a Queen does suit the girl. A voice in the back of her mind reminds her that she was in fact born a Queen. Her grandsire, her father and her brother were dead by the time she was born, making her the heiress to the Iron Throne before Robert had taken it.

"No I did not. I just thought it only right to greet you upon arrival is all. It would be a shame if the Queen did not know who came and who went in her own kingdom."

"I assure you I was well aware of your arrival yet I was somehow pre-occupied. Also, like I said before, I wasn't certain you would like that I greeted you. Anyway, now that you are here, you should please sit. I believe there is something we must discuss."

Cat eyes the girl warily. This girl had been talking to Jaime Lannister and might still be doing so. She doesn't trust the girl at all is the reason why she hesitates to do as she is told.

The Queen sighs and the despondent sigh is the reason why she does as she is told. All of a sudden, the Queen has let go of the veil that hid her true face. Now, Visenya Targaryen sits before her as if she has lost, as if she is no more a Queen and this picture reminds Catelyn of the girl who had sat beside her when Robb had fought his first battle.

"Alys.", Visenya calls out, "give us a moment alone please?"

Catelyn keeps an eye on Alys as she nods along and quickly squeezes Visenya's hand before leaving. There appears to be a kind of bond between the two girls and Catelyn wonders if Visenya has turned Alys against them too.

"Well?", Catelyn asks after she can no longer take the silence. Alys has been gone for more than a few moments.

"I… Well Robb was to be the first to know, I suppose," A pause. "but seeing as I doubt he will be back anytime soon, you should know something." Another pause and Catelyn's patience is running thin. At the same time, her heart is beating far too fast than normal.

"I am with child, Lady Stark." What?!

At this moment, she wishes the girl hadn't said anything. That she had only imagined those words but the girl continue to speak.

"I discovered, well actually Alys discovered, it yesterday morning. The maester has confirmed it. I know you don't want this to happen but it is happening. I need you to accept it is all."

"Is that all?" That is the only question that Cat asks the girl. The girl looks at her like she is mad. Like Cat should be doing something more and saying something more but what can Catelyn really do? She has lost the battle. The girl carries a child, her son Robb's child. The Queen carries the King's heir. Once the people know, there will be nobody who could say anything about the Queen. The Queen is doing her duty, after all, and that is all that matters.

"Yes." Visenya Targaryen has won even if she doesn't realise it and Catelyn wants to ask the girl so many questions. What? When? How? Is it even Robb's? But no words come out of her mouth and so she nods and gets up. She needs to leave. To get out and breathe and find the truth.

However, before she can open the door, the girl calls out to her again, "Lady Stark."

"Yes, Your Grace?" She doesn't turn to look at the girl yet. She faces the door, counting under her breath to calm down and walk away.

"Nothing. I am sorry. You are excused." That is enough to make her leave.

 **VISENYA**

She had wanted to say a lot to Catelyn Stark. A lot.

Before yesterday, she had been certain that once Lady Stark's was back, she would confront the woman for spying on her. For telling Robb about Jaime Lannister. And yet, yesterday had changed so much. She honestly blames it upon Robb first. He should have never impregnated her. Then she blames Alys for telling her that she looks sick and should visit the Maester. Oh, that had done everybody a lot of good. Huh.

Now she is with child and she feels like her whole world is revolving around her. Visenya had never wanted children. She had always known that she would be Queen but a King hadn't been in the picture and neither had been Princes or Princesses. She was a Targaryen. Exactly how many men would have desired to marry her apart from Robb? None. It was simple. The truth she had known all her life. A marriage and children had been out of sight and out of mind. And now she had both. A King who made her Queen and a child who would be a Prince or Princess.

It is so… just so impossible. This was not how things were to go. She doesn't even know who to turn to. None here know that she wants to rule the Seven Kingdoms and with good reason. The Northerners have never been ambitious. Small people with even smaller dreams. There world existed between the Wall and the Neck.

Worse was the fact that Robb wasn't even here. He was supposed to be here. It would have been so much better. She could easily picture it. She would tell him and he would look at her wide-eyed, smiling and asking again and again if she was telling the truth. He would laugh and kiss her the way he did. He would tell everyone and bug her again and agin with names and ask her everyday if the child would take long even when he knew the child was nine moons away. She would have been happy if Robb was here. He would make her happy.

"Visenyaaa."

Alys, fidgeting and moving about the room, is the one who draws her out of her thought.

"Honestly, I have been calling you for so long. Are you even listening?"

"Sorry Alys. What did you say?"

"I asked how did it go? With Lady Stark I mean. I saw her leave. Stricken, she was, like she had heard of another war beginning. Or something worse."

"Well. That is exactly how it went." Visenya replies. She knew Lady Stark wouldn't take the news well. She had sent Alys out so that Lady Stark could scream and shout at Visenya without inhibition. And also because, if Alys would have been in the room, she would have jumped to Visenya's defence. Fiercely loyal, that's what Alys was and Visenya was truly grateful to have the girl.

"I am sorry. I know you wanted her to take it better." Alys comments as she moves to sit beside her.

" I need her to accept it. I don't want her to look at the child as my blood. I want her to just look at it as Robb's child and love it as such." Whatever may Lady Stark feel towards Visenya, Visenya knows that the woman loves her family and puts them above all. Her child would be family. She just wants that. Her child to not be hated the way Visenya had been all her life.

"She will come around. And truly, I think you shouldn't be so worried about her. You should prepare, in fact, to tell the King. I am beyond certain that upon hearing the news his joy will know no bound." Visenya laughs at that, once again remembering Robb. She cannot wait for him to be back.

Thinking of Robb also reminds Visenya of Robb's brother at the Wall. She hadn't thought of Jon in so long. Surely, even Jon would be happy to hear the news. She thinks of writing to him at the Wall, to let him know that he would be an uncle (bastard or not, Jon was and is Robb's brother, is her firm belief.) but she decides to delay it. For now, she just wants to tell Robb. Though she certainly does have another letter to write, a letter she should have written long ago. It is hard, however, to find the words to fill the pages. There was much to explain on either sides and not enough time.


	20. Chapter 20

**THE FALLEN KNIGHTS, THE FALLEN PRINCES**

 **JAIME**

Rotting in a prison, he decides, does something to people's mind. Madness creeps up through the shadows and every passing night the ghosts come haunting. He tries to keep them at bay, remembers Cersei and the way she looks as she moves below him, remembers the way he had driven his sword through the Mad King's back. He remembers them all but most often it is the ghost of Princess Elia Martell that comes with her two children.

He had never known the Dornish Princess well despite the fact that they were both nothing more than the King's hostages. He had exchanged pleasantries with her as any Knight had and had stood outside her chambers as a glorified guard. These are the moments that he remembers in passing.

The moments he remembers more vividly and far more clearly are little Princess Rhaenys's laugh as she would chase after her cat and Jaime would chase her, he remembers standing guard as Prince Aegon is admired by the Queen Rhaella before being passed to the child's mother, he remembers Princess Elia's belly swelling with child each passing day and her whispers as she would lull her children to sleep. Private moments he had been privy to due to his position. It is those ghosts which come to haunt him the most.

In another life, things would have been simpler. Rhaegar would kill Robert and so Cersei would never become his Queen, Princess Elia or even that Stark girl could be the Queen and Jaime would be serving Visenya Targaryen rather than being her prisoner.

He still remembers the day he killed Aerys. You never forget a day as horrid as that. The true horrors that he remembers are the children - the Crown Prince's children - wrapped in Lannister colours and presented before Robert Baratheon.

That fool called Ned Stark had been the first to come into the Throne room, a sword in one hand and a child in another. There was a moment, just a fleeting moment, when Jaime had thought of asking Lord Stark to hand the child over. She was a Targaryen, a Queen in that moment and it was Jaime's duty to protect him. Then he had remembered the red on his hands, the blood of that child's grandsire as he lay at Jaime's feet and he decided against it.

It was laughable almost that the little girl had become the youngest Queen in history. Not even a day old and she was in the Throne room, cradled between a Stark and a Lannister. She had even sat on the Throne as Eddard Stark held her close, his judgemental eyes fixed on Jaime. Though, of course, she had then been the Queen to reign for the shortest time as the warriors made way for Robert Baratheon to walk over the corpses of the day and claim the Iron Throne.

Then Robert had asked for the girl's death and if Jaime had just a little more courage and was just a smidgen more righteous, he would have taken out his sword and challenged Baratheon for a duel. But he hadn't and Eddard Stark had. Jaime had almost laughed at the notion. It was he who had stood guard, he who had seen Princess Elia over the nine moons of pregnancy, he who was a sworn brother with a duty to protect a Targaryen and yet it had been the ever honourable Eddard Stark who had taken the girl, fought for mercy and taken her as ward.

It was from that night that the ghosts came, two children calling out to help them, Princess Elia's screams, Rhaegar Targaryen telling him to look after his wife and children. It was then the ghosts came and they never simply left him.

He is drawn to the present as footsteps draw near him and he squints his eyes to adjust to the vision before him.

"Ah my little lady. I knew you couldn't resist me for long. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am not a Lady, Ser." No, no, she wasn't. She had been a Queen once and now she was a Queen again. "I am not here for me. I bring you news from King's Landing. Consider it my mercy. Ser Barristan?"

He had heard as such that Sir Barristan Selmy had joined the Stark camp but he had not fully believed it, not even when they said it was Ser Barristan who had stopped Jaime's escape.

"I will leave you two alone I suppose." The girl speaks before quickly departing as Jaime admires his sworn brother.

"Lord Commander." He addresses the man who is not in his Kingsguard attire.

"I am not Lord Commander any more. In fact, you are." It seems his confusion is apparent on his face as the knight elaborates, "Your sister believed I had served long enough and as such it was time for me to retire."

"Why are you here, Ser?" Your sister. He had called Cersei 'your sister' and not Queen.

"The Queen thought prisoner or not, you deserved the mercy of knowing about your family's well-being. She said I should let you know."

"Took a Targaryen Queen then.", he quips upon seeing where Ser Barristan's new loyalties lay, "But I meant what are you doing in the Stark camp? There are, from what I had last heard, many Kings and Queens roaming the Realm now."

"Aye. There are. I decided to serve the true Queen." He had admired Ser Barristan, heard of the man's tales when he was younger. Brought into the Kingsguard by a Targaryen King and raised to Lord Commander by a Baratheon. Two Kings they had served side-by-side as brothers of the Kingsguard - one mad and another drunk. Yet, fools they both had been. And now Ser Barristan had sworn himself to a Queen.

"I saw a bruise on your new Queen's hand. Another King is being unkind to a Targaryen Queen I see." That right there had been his fear. He has committed enough sins since donning the white cloak and two of his greatest sins had been failing to protect the Queen and Queen-in-waiting when the time asked. He had stood behind Princess Elia as the Mad King insulted her and her heritage and then made her watch people burning even when her belly was swollen and she could barely walk. He had stood outside the chambers as the Mad King did unspeakable things to his Queen. He had been a mute spectator of the marks that adored the Queen like a second skin. Targaryen women are cursed for certain.

"Wasn't the King. The King isn't around and from what I have heard this King is much kinder than that King." He breathes a sign of relief. He doesn't hold any love for the Targaryen girl, none whatsoever. Guilt, on the other hand, he is loaded with. It is that guilt which makes him want the Targaryen Queen to have a better King than the previous one.

Ser Barristan moves to leave then and as a final goodbye, the older Knight speaks, "They are safe for now. Your sister and children. Your brother is the acting Hand for now."

Safety. What a luxury it must be. As he stares at the retreating back of Ser Barristan Selmy, he laughs over their fortunes. The white cloaks they wore had soiled them and made them fall. It was the fault of that pristine cloak and the Targaryen madness that dwelled in the minds of men.

 **DORAN**

"Princess Myrcella Baratheon is being sent as ward to Dorne. And as Trystane's betrothed."

"You will keep her I'm assuming, Doran." His brother speaks up from his seat near the window.

"Certainly. She is a child. Not of much harm." Doran replies to his brother.

Oberyn laughs - a cruel, cold laugh - before answering, "I suppose Elia's children were considered dangerous by the Lannisters then." Doran wishes now that Oberyn had not brought this up. Not now when things were much too calm that even a whisper could carry on to King's Landing.

"Oberyn she is a child. We shall never harm her.", he warns his little brother even though he knows Oberyn doesn't need a warning. Oberyn is quick to anger and fierce for a reason but Oberyn would never seek to harm a child, even if it is a _Lannister_ child .

"I know. They only harm little girls up north." Sore topic. It is best to keep away from it.

"Another letter came. From up north.", he pauses for effect and then announces with a wry smile, "From Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Martell, _Queen_ in the North and of the Trident." He had memorised those words, read them again and again to be certain that when he tells Oberyn, he tells it in her own words, repeats the salutation she had given herself.

He is not disappointed when Oberyn looks at him suddenly, staring at him in joy of such a news. Dorne had waited enough to get justice but now the time had come. Now a Martell was Queen and a true Queen at that.

"What did she say? Doran, where is the letter?" His brother's words echo in his room and Doran smiles at the man before him. He hadn't seen such happiness on his brother's face since the end of the War. He knows what Oberyn is looking for, he is searching for Elia in Visenya Targaryen. But that is a slight problem. Oberyn would look at the girl and Doran is certain that his brother's first thought would be their now dead good-brother. It had been no secret in the Seven Kingdoms that the girl had favoured her father in looks.

"The location of the letter is not of as much importance as it's content, brother dear." Doran answers. He doesn't want to spring up a Targaryen looking child on Oberyn all of a sudden. Doran knows politics, had learnt it at their mother's knees and from the letter he knows that the girl is quite like Elia, no matter her appearance. Though, the problem is that Oberyn might find it hard to look past her appearance.

"What does it say? What does she want, Doran? If you desire, I will set off today itself to join her."

"Patience, Oberyn, we must exercise patience. She wants what we want. She wants revenge for her siblings and justice for the Martells." She wants their aid, that is what she wants. The spears of Dorne. It is a clever move to sign herself as a daughter of House Martell as well. There had been no mention of her Martell name anywhere in the letter but at the end. It was a move to subtly remind them of the blood they shared. Elia had been clever like that, ever so subtle when she needed to be.

"Patience for what then, brother? We must move now. Gather our forces and march for her."

Oberyn was the act first, think later kind of man and it more often than not, ran him straight into trouble. "We need to pledge allegiance first. Tell me, Oberyn, are you prepared to take a Stark King so that your only niece is a Queen? Even if you are, will Dorne be too? After all that had happened the last time? After what that Stark girl and Rhaegar did to our Princess?"

"So we do not help her, is that what you tell me brother? That we just sit back and wait for a big moment to come while a Martell is alone in some other corner of the world, waiting for our help." His brother's temper starts showing as Oberyn moves around the room.

"Oberyn send the guard away and lock the solar door. It is best we remain undisturbed for a little while.", he orders his brother as Oberyn moves to obey him. Now Doran would reveal the biggest thing and if they played their cards right, Visenya Targaryen would become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Elia Martell would finally get the peace she deserves and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and Prince Aegon Targaryen would get their justice. Dorne would burn as bright as the sun and bleed whole if they would get their desires in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE FALLEN HOLD**

 **BRAN**

He had been woken up by the arrival of a stranger followed by Theon.

"I have taken your castle now.", Theon spoke and Bran's sleepy head only registered half of the words.

"Theon?"

"It's Prince Theon now." Theon moved a step closer to Bran's bed before speaking again, "Get up. You have to get dressed now. I have taken Winterfell. I took it. I'm occupying it. I am taking this castle."

"What? You went with Robb.", Bran speaks remembering the day he had said the armies march out.

"And he sent me to Pyke. I'm a Greyjoy. I can't fight for my father and Robb both."

"My men are bringing your people together in the courtyard."

"Why?", Bran questioned.

"So you and I can go down and tell them how you have yielded Winterfell to me."

"I won't.", Bran rebelled even if he was not the superior one of the two.

"Yes you will." Theon spoke angrily, flinging himself towards Bran.

"I won't. I will never yield. We will fight you and throw you out." Courage is not something Bran possesses in abundance but he is the ruling Prince at Winterfell as Robb continues the war. Courage and bravery are some things he needs to show.

Theon sighs in arrogance before moving to sit on Bran's bed. "The castle is mine but the people are yours. You will yield to keep them safe, to keep them alive. That's what a good Lord would do. Think carefully about what you want to say next."

With those words Theon leaves the room and Bran is left alone in his to-be yielded home.

He had stood by Maester Luwin as the old man bowed to Theon, Prince Theon, to be exact. The Prince of Winterfell. Bran stood as a weak, miserable _boy_ while the Iron-born took over Winterfell, claiming it as theirs. He thinks for a moment that all of this would have never happened had Robb been here. Robb was a warrior now, a King who could hold his castle against invaders unlike Bran, who himself is a crippled boy.

Ser Rodrik is caught and beheaded while Bran watches, horrified at what had come. This was Theon, Theon Greyjoy, his father's ward. A boy brought up at Winterfell, a man Robb had considered brother. How had the war changed to this? Theon was supposed to be with Robb, fighting by his side.

 **THEON**

He had been having nightmares as of late. Two days since becoming Winterfell's Prince, he had not once stopped hearing the deafening howls of the direwolves. Which is why he is instantly alert when he hears no howling tonight. The wolves had not stopped since the day he had come.

He sends for Urzen first, ordering the man to go down to where the wolves were locked up and find out what was going on. Theon himself had woken up Wex, who was in the chambers next to his own, to go and check upon the Stark boys. The wolves and the boys seemed to have an unnatural bond. At the back of his mind, Theon fears the worst, like the boys running of and a part of Theon is slightly worried for the boys. Them running off would not be safe for anybody. They needed to be safe and sound.

The entire hold is awake by the time Wex returns telling him that the boys and their direwolves are gone. Wex also informs him that a couple of his ironmen had also been killed outside the Hunter's Gate.

"Search the whole castle. I want everybody else accounted for. And send some to search for the boys! Now!", Theon commands, moving to grab the nearest servant.

"Do you know anything, boy? Tell me now if you value your life."

"No.. No, my Lord.", the young boy cried, "Please My Lord.. I know nothing. I do not know anything." Theon leaves that simpering, weeping boy behind. He was too much of a fool to know anything. However, there had to be somebody, anybody, who would know where the boys were. Bran was a cripple, he could never get by without that half-wit Hodor.

Wex comes back again this time informing him of the absence of Hodor, the Reeds and the wildling Osha and Theon knew he should have cut that wildling's head off when he had the chance. He laments that missed opportunity.

"Prepare the horses. I want a party ready to leave now, do you understand? The boys need to be found. " It would be humiliating if his sister came to find out that Theon could not even keep two little boys in his grip. How she would laugh at him. His father would be even worse. None of them would see what Theon had achieved, of how he had captured Winterfell of all places. No, there would only be humiliation if the boys were not taken care of properly. Theon's patience after all has finally run out. The boys would have hell to pay upon being found.

 **VISENYA**

 _He was beautiful, Visenya decides, as her hands glide over his scales. A small little beast of black with flaming red eyes. She had named it Vhagar even if the beast looked like Balerion the Dread reborn. There was something about this dragon though that attracted Visenya the most. Simply because the other two would never come close enough. The cream coloured one would come close sometimes before flying away, wild and unruly that he was but not Vhagar. Never Vhagar. Vhagar was controlled, often nuzzling her hand or stomach as though he knew a child was growing inside her._

 _She didn't even know why he visited her and why the other girl never did. Daenerys Targaryen, Ser Barristan, had told her was across the Narrow Sea when he had left the Kingsguard. Across the Narrow Sea, living in exile with her brother for her father's sins. The girl was her aunt though. Her blood, the last of the Targaryens and Visenya wanted to meet her._

 _She remembered the day the dragons had hatched. Visenya had stood in the fire, watching in fascination, as the three dragons slowly came out of their eggs, clinging to Daenerys. She had dreamt it then and even now, as she pets Vhagar, she knows it is a dream but a part of her finds it all to be so real, like this is where she actually should be, wherever this place is._

"Your Grace… Your Grace." She hears Alys call out and her eyes flutter open to find the girl hovering over her. "You keep dreaming, Your Grace, even when the sun shines over head." Alys chastises her.

"It is the babe.", Visenya answers instantly. Lately, what ever happens, it is cause of the babe. She wakes up at ungodly hours, pukes more number of times than she has eaten. It is the babe, always her little babe.

"A raven arrived this morning, Your Grace.", Alys speaks and Visenya instantly thinks of Robb finally writing to her.

"Where is it?", Visenya asks referring to the letter which the raven brought. Her smile however, dies when Alys looks on in worry.

"What is it?", she asks, fearing the worst. "Is it Robb? Has something happened to him?"

"You Grace, the letter came from the North. I know not what it said but the kitchen girls were saying it is ill news." Alys answers.

"Who has the letter?"

"Lady Stark, Your Grace.", Alys answers obediently.

"Well then, have my food sent to Lady Stark's chambers. I shall break fast with her."

Alys bows down before leaving Visenya and instantly she grabs her gown to dress. Dark wings, dark words. That or something like that was what people said about ravens. And the only ill news that could come from the North would be from Winterfell. From Bran and her little Rickon, who she loved so much.

Visenya knocked on the chamber doors before speaking, "Lady Stark? May I enter?"

A few moments before Brienne of Tarth opened the door. Both the girls nodded in acknowledgement before Visenya entered to find Lady Stark. Lady Stark was still dressed in her nightgown, her red hair unruly and unkempt, a letter clutched to her hand.

With fear in her heart, Visenya addressed the Lady. "I heard a letter came from the North. May I read it?"

Lady Stark finally looked up at Visenya and the image of a teary, red-eyed Lady Stark surprised her so much that she took a step back. With slightly shaky hands, Lady Stark handed her the crumpled piece of paper.

 _Ironborn… taken over Winterfell… Prince Theon…. Bran and Rickon Stark dead…._

No, no, no. This could not be happening. They couldn't be dead. Not Bran and Rickon. Rickon was a babe. She doesn't even notice she is on the floor until Lady Brienne is trying to help her get up and Lady Stark is chastising her, reminding her that she is with child. She is crying and it is Lady Stark who envelops her in a hug as she rubs her back.

How could this be happening? They could not be gone. First Lord Stark and now the boys. Robb wasn't even here and Robb needed to know. And Sansa and Arya were under the Lannisters clutches. Visenya hadn't even realised how much the Starks had come to mean to her up until this moment.

 **ROBB**

He had been fighting in Crag and been grievously injured. The Westerlings had taken his army in and started aiding them. That is the last clear thing he remembers before it is all a blur as he is high on milk of poppy.

He remembers somebody nursing him to health and he was sure it was Visenya. He still couldn't speak properly, his fever dreams far too many. But Visenya was in every one of them, telling him to be safe, healing him, kissing away his wounds. Atleast, he thinks that it was Visenya in the dreams.

He had been awake for merely a few moments, his thoughts still a little distorted and his sight still hallucinating when one of his Lord had told him about Bran and Rickon. He had wept then and as a body moved to console him, he clung to her. It was Visenya, it was certainly Visenya for it could be nobody else. He had clung to her as she had whispered some words which had escaped him. His Visenya was here helping him and saving him as always and so he moved to kiss her. His vision is blurry because of the tears and the taste of the lips isn't the same but he blames it all on the milk of poppy. He hears his wolf howl nearby as though in pain but he does not care at the moment. He has Visenya and Visenya is all he wants. So he takes her that evening. His movements are hard and fast and he doesn't think of Visenya's pain for the moment. He thinks of nothing and all he feels is anger. He is hurt and angry at Theon, the betrayal stinging him. Theon was a brother and now he is nothing more than a traitor. Robb will have his revenge though. Come dawn, he would command a few of his Lords to retake Winterfell. Robb would himself be the one to swing the sword that would separate Theon's head from his body.


	22. Chapter 22

**A KING'S RETURN, A QUEEN'S FALL**

 **VISENYA**

Two moons since the departure of Robb's forces to the West, news finally comes of his upcoming return. The letters had been too few and far too between, mentioning only of the conquest of the Westerling family and Robb's health which was finally on the mend. The letters addressed to her are never in Robb's writing, nor signed by him and so Visenya herself doesn't reply to them, letting Alys do the work. She is more worried of a raven from the South which is yet to come and it is certainly not comforting to know that the Martells have yet to reply and support her.

Yet, Robb is returning, they say. Less than two days away, the guards claim as they climb the highest of towers to look for the Northern army. But it is Grey Wind's howl, loud and clear, which reaches them long before any soldier and Visenya breathes a sigh of relief, excited at telling Robb of their child.

She and Lady Stark are in no way friends, yet it is often that the two seek comfort in each other and Visenya thinks it is because they are the only Starks left for now as Sansa and Arya's future remains uncertain.

A day and half later, the first of the army trickles in, scouts who travel before the main army and Visenya moves to greet them. However, it is the whispers that in turn greet her. A mistress, comes the claim, the King's new mistress is coming. She hears it and so do Alys and Lady Stark. _They are only whispers_ , she reminds herself, _whispers do not have to mean anything._

But her health doesn't agree with it and she wretches upon the cold, hard floor. You are weak, Alys calls out, and Visenya is being sent back to her chambers. At the back of her mind, she thinks it is for the best that she not meet Robb right now if the whispers carry even an ounce of truth.

 **CATELYN**

When Alys has Visenya sent away for being weak, Catelyn remembers her youth. Not her own pregnancy but the pregnancy of Visenya's own mother. Princess Elia had never been the healthiest woman in Westeros, she had been weak and many claimed that her son's birth had almost taken her life. However, this was war and the male Stark line had ended, leaving behind only Robb. So Catelyn needs a child, another Stark to carry the name forward. No, Visenya would have to be taken care of above all. Her child was the future from now on and Catelyn would ensure that the family lived on. "Family, Duty, Honour", she had learnt those words when she was barely three.

She finally spots Robb in the midst and there is a dull ache within her as Robb reminds her of his brothers - her little sons who have been killed by Theon Greyjoy. The same Tully looks had blessed all her sons.

Robb gets down from his horse and greets her properly. Yet there is a stiffness in her boy as she hugs him close to her, cradling the only child she can hold for now.

"Visenya?", he asks and his eyes appear so empty, his heart heavy and his soul blacken, that it makes Catelyn wonder if the rumours are indeed true. Ned had done it once. Ned had rode into war and come back with another woman's son. Surely, Robb couldn't be doing it. And with what mouth would Catelyn ask such a question to her own son.

However, the answer appears itself when Catelyn spots a girl with chestnut curls and a heart-shaped face, a girl who had certainly not been there when Robb had left Riverrun, standing a few steps behind Robb. The men around the girl are just as stiff as Robb and outright ignoring her. Disappointment. She is disappointed with the son she believed had learnt better.

Robb too follows her gaze and instantly turns back, asking for Visenya again.

"Queen Visenya", Catelyn begins, loud enough for the girl to hear, "is resting, as she should be." Just yesterday Visenya had told Cat that Robb wasn't aware of the pregnancy and Cat certainly knows she isn't the right person to tell him the news.

"You can visit her when she is awake and when she desires. I suppose your soldiers and Lords need their rest too."

 **ALYS**

Within an hour of the King's arrival, news of his new mistress spreads through Riverrun like fire and Alys is comforted by the thought that Visenya is resting in her chambers, away from such vile rumours.

Alys has gotten the name of the girl, Jeyne, _such a foolish name_ , and the name of the girl's family too. She has also found them the worst room at Riverrun, ensuring that the girl is not even in the same wing as Visenya.

"Surely, you can find us better rooms than this, girl.", Jeyne Westerling's mother Sybell speaks, treating Alys like a handmaiden. The rooms she has found are almost at a corner and certainly not ready enough to be dwelt in. However, her Queen has been slighted by this family and so this is what they deserve.

"I don't know for sure. I don't work here, you see. I am only a lady-in-waiting for the Queen, you know, King Robb's wife." Sybell's face twists in anger and Jeyne looks down ashamed. Satisfied for now, Alys decides to leave, letting them know that if they need something they certainly shouldn't ask her.

As she makes her way to Visenya's chambers, she contemplates Jeyne Westerling. No doubt, the girl is pretty - slender in posture and kind in face. Yet her beauty looks so ordinary compared to shining silver hair and bright indigo eyes. The King could not have insulted Visenya like that, not the King who had worshipped the very ground Visenya walked on.

They had lost the Frey support long ago, the moment that King Robb had cloaked Visenya, and now it appeared that King Robb was ready to lose others too, for no Northerner would take kindly to a woman who wasn't their Queen. There may not have been much love for Visenya when she had been just a Targaryen but the instant she had become Robb's wife, the North had taken her as their own, the Stark Queen.

When she enters Visenya's chambers, she finds the King already seated by her bed yet not touching her.

She isn't so sure that the King has even noticed her and so she speaks up, "The Maester gave her a drop of the Essence of Nightshade for sleeping. The Queen hasn't been sleeping well recently, Your Grace." She doesn't mention the babe that the Queen carries.

"How is she?", the King asks so softly that Alys has to strain her ears to catch his words.

"She needs rest, Your Grace. That is all."

"And the babe?", the King asks and Alys stops her task of filling the jug with water. Visenya had told Alys that she was waiting to meet the King to share the news so how did the King know.

"Your Grace?"

"The babe?", he asks again, pausing to look at Visenya intently, "Two of her handmaidens were talking outside. So is it true? She is with child?"

"Yes, Your Grace." The colour drains from the King's face the moment the words escape out of her mouth.

 **ROBB**

Mortified. He is absolutely mortified and disgusted when he learns the truth. His wife was with his child and he had shamed her by sleeping with another. How could he look her in the eye now and tell her that it was an honest mistake? That when he had kissed another, he had thought her to be Visenya. He had soiled that girl's honour and now he had disrespected his Queen. He was a wretched man, no better than his father. He hears Theon's voice in his head speak "Is she going to come so that you don't father a bastard?". Theon had said that when they were still in Winterfell and he had made it clear that Visenya was coming with them.

He doesn't reply or even acknowledge Alys as he leaves the room to get a breath of fresh air. Everything in his room had a touch of his wife - the black fur, the light scent, the medicine she had been given. It was stifling and he needed to breathe, to remember that the Westerling girl had yet to tell him that she was with child, that there was a chance that a bastard would never come. He would have true-born children only, children who swelled in his wife's belly.

He is met by his mother outside. The woman had no doubt come looking for him. He can't even meet her eyes for now.

His mother says nothing even though Robb wants her to. He wants her to hit him, shout at him, ask him how he had dared to do such an act but she doesn't. He doesn't like this silence.

"You shouldn't be parading her around.", his mother spoke, after ages it seemed.

"I'm not. They feared that Tywin Lannister would kill them when he discovered them.", Robb answers, remembering the moment Sybell had created a ruckus when she had discovered Jeyne in his bed.

"People die every day in war." His mother answers as she moves to sit on one of the rocks by his side.

"I dishonoured her.", he justifies.

"You dishonoured your wife." That shuts him up. He knew he was in the wrong the moment he had woken up to find a brunette by his side rather than his silver-haired wife. He knows he is still in the wrong, especially now when his mother is on Visenya's side.

"Is she with child?", his mother asks again and he shrugs his shoulders in return. "She hasn't said as such. I doubt it."

"Then everything can still be solved. Let her leave from here. Riverrun is not the place for her."

"And where will she go? Now that I have ruined her." Sybell had said these words to Robb, asking him if he would have taken a soiled bride ever.

"There are places where such things do not matter. Dorne, Essos. We can have something arranged for her.", his mother answers and he wonders how long she took to come up with this solution.

"You are basically telling me to throw her away after I have used her as such." He was certainly more honourable than that. Yet where was his honour when he bed the girl while his wife grew with his child?

"You father brought me another woman's son. I loved him but I could never forgive him for it. Atleast he never brought the woman herself. How do you think Visenya will feel when you parade the girl around in front of all your banner-men? When you so openly undermine her authority, giving your mistress the freedom to dwell in the same castle as you and your wife?"

 **VISENYA**

She wakes to find only Alys in her chambers, as the girl places a wet cloth on her forehead. She tries to get up but Alys intercepts her movements encouraging her to remain down only, "Your babe makes you weak, Your Grace. You have a fever but the Maester says it is nothing to worry for."

"Robb?", she asks, remembering her husband who was to return by now. She doesn't receive a reply from Alys.

"Ser Barristan is standing guard. He seems to be impossibly loyal to you, My Queen.", Alys speaks in a voice too loud and chirpy.

"Alys, where is Robb?", she asks again, wondering why Alys was ignoring her question.

"You need to rest for now, Your Grace. Everything will be alright.", Alys cajoles as she removes the cloth from Visenya's forehead.

"Stop it.", Visenya commands, not letting the wet cloth come near her again, "Just answer me, where is Robb?"

Visenya looks at Alys properly now and she evaluates the girl before her. A moment's hesitation before Visenya understands the truth herself.

"It is true then. Who is she?" Visenya doesn't even raise her voice when she asks the question. Defeated, she has been defeated by her King and by the Martells who are yet to come.

"Visenya…", Alys hesitates, afraid to speak anything but Visenya nods in encouragement. "Jeyne Westerling from Crag."

Is she beautiful, Visenya wants to ask but doesn't. She would have to be for Robb had taken her as mistress. "Is she here?", she asks instead and Alys nods, before answering, "the West Wing has been given to her and her family. I promise they will not be around you."

"I will kill the girl myself if you ask.", Alys speaks up, her cold, Northern blood showing in such a gesture.

"There is no need for it. Just… Leave me, please. For now.", Visenya requests and she hopes Alys will understand.

"Ser Barristan will be standing outside. Send for me if you need anything, understand?"

Visenya nods along, thanking Alys for her kindness. Left alone, her mind runs wild as she thinks of all that is happening. Hadn't she fiercely defended herself and Robb in front of Lady Stark, telling her that they weren't Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark? They weren't. They certainly weren't. They were Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, the sick wife of the Crown Prince who was left behind by her husband as he took another girl. She was her mother's daughter, the sick and weak bride that had never satisfied the Crown Prince.

 **A/N : I love foreshadowing and parallels. Just couldn't help myself. Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE PRISONER'S ESCAPE**

 **VISENYA**

When her husband doesn't return to her at night, she fears that he is lying in his mistress's chambers. In that moment she almost steps out to drag him back to their chambers for she will not bear the slight kindly. No, she was Queen and she would not be disrespected so easily. Yet, stepping out is a hard thing for Ser Barristan stands guard. She hates him at the moment, hates him for the way he looks at her. He sees a ghost in her and after the third time she taken to bed in the first moon of her pregnancy, she had known how he saw her. Elia Martell. He had said her mother's health was delicate. But no, no, she may be sick and weak for now but she will not be treated the way her mother was. She is Queen and she will do her duty. However, there are others outside her chambers too. People who will pity her for her husband's activities.

So she spends the night alone in a cold bed, trying to get the image of her husband with another girl out of her mind.

Come morning, she welcomes Alys's help in dressing for she will walk out of her room with her head held high today. She will not be alone and weak, judged by those who do not know

As she makes way to the main hall she hears a man's voice from Lord Hoster's solar and spots Robb's guards outside the solar.

 **ROBB  
**

"What were you thinking?", he asks before the door opens to reveal his wife. He immediately turns away.

Every single eye is trained on his Queen and him he knows, but this is not the moment for a wife and husband to talk. His mother had just gone ahead and freed the Kingslayer of all prisoners.

The chant of "Your Grace" comes from his uncle Edmure, Lord Karstark and Ser Brynden but not his mother. His mother says nothing.

"What is going on?", Visenya asks and Robb looks to his mother again waiting for her to say anything but she doesn't.

"The Kingslayer was freed by Cat the night before.", the Blackfish answers.

An outraged "Why?" leaves the mouth of his wife and Robb wants to know the answer too. He needs to know what moment of foolishness had gripped his mother and how had she freed the man just hours before Robb himself had returned with his soldiers?

"For the girls.", his mother answers from her place beside the window, not even looking up at him

"You betrayed me…" His mother looks up at that as she opens her mouth to defend herself but he interjects, "No. You knew I would not allow it and you did it anyway."

"Bran and Rickon are dead somewhere up North. Sansa and Arya are captors in King's Landing. Five children and only one is free.", his mother reasons and it is Lord Karstark who speaks up before Robb can.

"I lost one son fighting by your son's side. I lost another to the Kingslayer, strangled with a chain. Yet you commit treason because your children are prisoners. I would carve out my heart and offer it to the Father if he would let my sons wake from their graves and step into a prison cell."

"I grieve your sons, My Lord…"

"I don't want your grief Lady Stark, I want my vengeance and you stole it from me."

"Killing Jaime Lannister would not buy life for your children but returning him to King's Landing may buy life for mine."

He does not allow the conversation to continue when he walks up to his mother, "Jaime Lannister has played you for a fool. You've weaken our position. You brought discord into our camp. And you did it all behind my back."

"Take her to her chambers and make sure she is guarded day and night. And send more men to search for the Kingslayer.", he commands with a heavy heart. Out of all who could betray him, his mother wasn't the one he had expected.

As his guards come to take his mother, his wife speaks up in defence of his mother, "You cannot handle her like that. She is still Lord Stark's widow. Give her some respect."

"The rest of you, leave. I have much to discuss with my husband."

He waits patiently for the room to empty out while he pours himself a drink. He would need it and many more drinks for the conversation which was to come. He doesn't turn towards her, ashamed to even look into her eyes. His eyes are focused solely on his hand which holds the pitcher.

"You should look at me while I speak with you Robb." There is a strange authority in his wife's voice, something he has never heard her use before. So he turns to find Visenya seated on the Lord's seat behind the desk, a seat he had occupied mere moments ago.

 **VISENYA**

This is the first time she has seen Robb for over two moons now. He looks worse than the last time. He has lines on his face which mark the years he has gained just by fighting and a small scar at the edge of his jaw which would probably heal in a week or two.

"Your mother isn't the only one who has brought discord in your ranks." She had contemplated last night what she would tell him, what she would ask of him. She had gone through various scenarios in her head of how she would confront him but it his words that come out of her mouth.

He doesn't say anything, preferring to sip on his wine. The silence is heavy and suffocating and Visenya wants to slap him and hit him and ask him if his love was a lie she had fallen for. She carried his child, for the love of God and yet he had brought his whore to Riverrun.

"I am with child. You know that?", she asks him. He should certainly. Everybody who had remained at Riverrun knew of it. He would have heard from somebody by now.

"Answer me, Robb!", she exclaims finally when no word escapes her husband's lips.

"Yes." It is a soft, weak reply and Visenya isn't too pleased with it. She didn't want a defeated Robb, she wanted the Robb who had defied his Kingdom to wed her, the Robb who had pledge his eternal love to her.

"What is she like?" She hadn't Alys that question for she knew Alys would give her a biased answer. She wants the real truth, she wants to know what the girl had that she didn't. Why her love for Robb wasn't enough for him?

"I don't know.", he answers as he moves to sit across her, offering her a glass of water. Why did he even think she would take anything he offered right in this moment?

"I can handle the truth, tell me. Please." She is almost pleading by now because she is heartbroken in a way she has never been before. She didn't even think that the man before her was capable of doing that to her.

"I honestly don't know. Never talked to her properly."

Then why, she wants to ask him. Why had he done such a thing to her? But the words don't leave her mouth.

"The maester says your health is delicate." Robb speaks up after her lack of response.

"Then the maester is foolish. I am well as you can see.", she answers angrily. She had hated the word delicate since the moment Ser Barristan had used it for her mother. She had always imagined Elia Martell to be stronger than any, a mother who had managed two children and a pregnancy alone while her father was gallivanting around with Lyanna Stark. Her mother could not have been delicate if she had done all that alone and Visenya wasn't delicate either.

"You changed the topic still.", she said. He was a fool if he thought that she would let the matter slide.

"I cannot send her away but I do not desire her. That is the whole truth."

"Why not? If you do not desire her then she has no need here." He is either lying to her or not telling her the whole truth. However, he doesn't reply again. She is beginning to hate the silence as well.

"So tell me should I have you locked and guarded for bringing discord amongst us? Or should I do that for your mistress? It seems the Kingslayer's cell is empty now." She will not do it, of course. She isn't that cruel yet but her anger is not going to be subdued so easily. She is his Queen, his wife, the mother of his future child. Robb would not cast her aside for anybody, thank you very much. If she was to be Elia Martell in this tale then she would be the Elia Martell who came out alive, rather than being a forgotten wife.

"You should rest, Visenya." She gets up at those words and moves towards him, slapping him with as much strength as she can muster. He doesn't even try to stop her, so she hits him again and again till she can't even remain standing any longer. He catches her as she sinks to the ground, his arms still tight around her.

"Why?", she cries out. "Why Robb? Why?" No other word comes out of her as she cries to her husband about his infidelity.

 **CATELYN**

It is in the evening when she gets her first visitor in the form of her good-daughter. She doesn't get up to greet the girl, she doesn't have the strength for it.

"Are you being treated well, My Lady?", she asks with sincerity and Cat nods for her. It had been surprising but recently, she and Visenya did seem to find a kind of solace in each other's company. Maybe because in this moment, they were the only ones who understood each other.

"I have asked for some tea to be sent in.", Visenya speaks again as though they would be talking of trivial things. However, Cat knows that the girl would sit and complain on Robb's behalf. Scold Catelyn and tell her why she shouldn't have freed the Kingslayer.

"I… I suppose I get it, My Lady.", the young girl speaks and Cat is surprised to hear those words. She hadn't expected that.

"Do you truly?", she asks as though the girl's understanding would free her of all guilt.

"I think I would do anything for my child too." Yes, her child. She had to be halfway through her third moon, Catelyn muses as she evaluates the girl before her, her stomach to be exact.

"I thought we could name him Eddard.", Visenya speaks upon noting Catelyn's scrutiny and Cat is touched at such a gesture. Ned, her loving Ned who had given her five children. The Ned she had loved and lost.

"I… I think that would be a wonderful idea.", she answers after a moment as her eyes fill with tears.

"Elia for a girl certainly. I am yet to speak of it with Robb unfortunately. However, I doubt he will disagree. Not that he is allowed to anymore - not with _her_ around." Her. The other women. Her son's mistress. She thinks now that Ned had been kinder to bring only the bastard and not his mother back home too. Cat would have never be able to deal with it.

"I must apologise for my son…"

"You…", the girl cuts her, "you have nothing to apologise for, My Lady. It is Robb and Robb alone I blame. And also the girl, of course. I am yet to meet her, did you know that? Alys has been on guard around me, not letting anybody come near." A wry smile comes across the girl's face at the last statement and Catelyn feels that Visenya is truly lucky to have found a friend in Alys. Catelyn contemplates telling Visenya that she had Jeyne Westerling but decides against it.

There is a knock on the door and Visenya moves to open it as a maid ushers in with tea.

"Well… There's the tea. I was beginning to wonder what they had been doing in the kitchen."

Visenya's statement is followed by silence as Catelyn busies herself with admiring the cup. It is just the easier thing to do when the two women have nothing left to say to each other.

"Jaime Lannister couldn't save my brother and sister when it was his duty, I only hope that he keeps his word to you, My Lady." She hears the girl speak, followed by the shutting of the door and Catelyn is left alone in the room, waiting for the return of her daughters.


	24. Chapter 24

**THE ONCOMING OF THE KING'S DEATH**

 **ALYS**

"It is almost easy to forget we are at war, isn't it, Your Grace?", she asks Visenya, who is seated in the balcony overlooking the western side of the Riverlands.

She had been trying to distract her ever since their meeting with Jeyne Westerling. Alys would have killed the girl herself for even wandering close to her Queen.

 _Visenya and Alys had been returning back from Lady Stark's chambers or as it was now called, her prison, when they had crossed paths with the girl from Crag. What she was doing in these parts of the castle neither knew. Alys noticed that atleast the girl had the decency to be embarrassed in their presence even though the girl didn't bow down to Visenya as she was passing them._

 _"You bow down to a Queen.", Alys spoke when the girl came near her causing Visenya to stop too._

 _Jeyne looked like an innocent little deer as she stared between Alys and Visenya but Alys was smart enough to know that it was nothing more than a show. If she knowingly slept with a married man then she was no innocent little dove._

 _"Forgive me… I didn't…", the girl began speaking in her defence before Visenya waved her off._

 _"It is alright. I do not expect every handmaiden to bow to me as they pass by." That statement by Visenya made her companions heads turn. Alys filled with dread the moment all three women realised what was happening. Visenya hadn't known that this girl was Jeyne Westerling until this point._

 _In a sudden moment Visenya went stiff, her breathing slower than normal._

 _"Lady Jeyne, I presume?", Visenya asked as the surroundings became too stifling. If Alys hadn't spoken up, the girl would have passed by them and Visenya would have been none the wiser._

 _"Yes, My Lady.", the girl answered, bunching her skirt in her hands. A sign of unease probably._

 _"Your Grace… I am no Lady. I am a Queen.", Visenya corrected her and Alys realised what a fool she had been in believing that Visenya couldn't take care of herself. Her Queen may be physically weak but Visenya Targaryen was not someone who couldn't take others down._

 _"I… Certainly, Your Grace." The poor girl had not known how to reply back to Visenya._

 _"Do you like your stay here, my Lady?", Visenya asked with a tone which according to Alys was too polite for one's husband's mistress._

 _"Your Grace it is…" Before the girl before them could answer they were interrupted by the King calling for his wife._

 _"Visenya… What are you doing here?", the King asked not even bothering to acknowledge Jeyne in front of the Queen._

 _"Not that it is your concern but I was just inviting Lady Jeyne here for tea." Visenya quickly shot a saccharine sweet smile Jeyne's way._

 _"There is, I am sure, no need for such a thing.", King Robb answered, his tone not too polite._

 _"Why not, Robb? I am sure Lady Jeyne wouldn't mind indulging her Queen." Her Queen was fire in this moment and Jeyne was smirking throughout. There were women, ladies, throughout Westeros who would speak nothing about their husband's infidelity and continue on with their lives. However, Visenya was not one to take such a slight and carry on. Alys had always known that she had chosen the right woman as her Queen and there was no denying it now._

 _"Lady Jeyne is not doing anything like that and you are coming with me right now, Visenya.", her King ordered as he moved to take a hold of Visenya. However, somebody coughed from behind them and Alys turned to find Ser Barristan standing there, one hand on the hilt of the sword. The old man had been a shadow for Visenya but he always moved so quietly that more often than not, Alys forgot the man was even with them._

 _King Robb glared at Ser Barristan and the old man glared back. Sometimes, Alys thinks that her King has too much pride and simply cannot digest the fact that there are people in his midst who place the Queen above him - namely Alys and Ser Barristan._

 _"I am actually returning to my chambers Robb. So please excuse me.", her Queen spoke before turning to Jeyne, "and Lady Jeyne, you must know my offer still stands. I do believe we share much in common including from the looks of it, my husband."_

 _With a flick of her hair Alys followed her Queen and Ser Barristan, satisfied that this round was won by Visenya._

"Your Grace?", she called again.

"Yes Alys." It was a tired response as if Visenya was in another world.

"Visenya… Is this about the Crag girl?", Alys asked softly, as if she were talking to a little child. Visenya had entered the fourth moon of her pregnancy only recently and her Targaryen temper could show far too quickly.

Visenya turned to look at her with her now dull indigo eyes. There was a time when her eyes would shine like no other. "Do you believe in dragons?"

Well, that was unexpected. But Alys answers her just the same. "It was the dragons that made it possible for your ancestors to conquer Westeros, Your Grace."

"No… no…", Visenya spoke, shaking her head, "I meant now… Like in this very moment. Do you believe there could be dragons right now? Alive?"

The dragons had been dead for centuries now from what Alys knew. Hence, that is what she told her Queen.

"I dream of them, you know. I dream of them.", Visenya sighed and Alys wondered if pregnancy was capable of inducing dreams. Probably? Maybe? Who knew.

"It looks like your babe will be more Targaryen than Stark, Your Grace."

Visenya laughed at that before answering, "You say the most interesting of things to me, Alys. Your imagination is a true delight."

 **SER BRYNDEN TULLY**

When he had seen Catelyn being taken away from the King's presence and declared a prisoner for her actions, he had been disappointed. Both his nieces had done foolish deeds in this war now - Lysa had not shown up even though she had a duty towards her family and now Catelyn had freed their most valued prisoner, the Kingslayer.

However, there misery hadn't ended at that alone when his foolish nephew returned with the news that he had chased the Lannister forces away even when he wasn't supposed to engage them. His defence had certainly been weak too. "We have captured Willem Lannister and Tion Frey." Like two boys who were distantly related to Tywin Lannister, would compensate for the Kingslayer as prisoner. How hard had it been for every one of them to follow the instructions?

Even though he doesn't speak ill of his King, internally he knows even his King had been foolish - first to break that batty, old Frey's treaty and then by taking a mistress even if he says there is nothing there. He shouldn't be even looking into his King's personal life however, it couldn't be ignored. Not when there was growing unease in their camp because of the King's action.

Funnily enough, the only family member (even if it is by marriage) who has done any good deed for their cause, is the Targaryen Queen who had gotten with child. But then again, the child was yet to be born and so none knew what could happen.

Truth remained, the Tullys had forgotten their words of 'Family, Duty, Honour.'

The only stronghold they held for now was Harrenhal - under the command of Roose Bolton - and he could only hope that the Kingslayer may not have as of yet crossed Harrenhal and could still be captured again.

His worry still is Lord Karstark who has outright declared that he would wed his only daughter to the man who would bring him the Kingslayer's head. Had it not been for some kin loyalty, Blackfish doesn't believe that Lord Karstark would be following their King to war.

 **SANSA**

Why she had been called by Lady Margaery, she doesn't know but as Margaery welcomes her in, Sansa feels a sense of comfort she hasn't felt in long. The garden is filled with Lady Margaery's companions - a few cousins, Sansa assumes - and she realises that this is what she had first imagined the South to be. Charming and warm, filled with pretty maids who behave like true ladies. A distant dreams of another life.

As they reach a seating area, Lady Margaery calls her attention. "Lady Sansa, it is my honour to present to you my grandmother, the Lady Olenna of House Tyrell."

Lady Olenna Tyrell - also known as the Queen of Thorns - is beautiful in the way old people are. She is small and innocent looking even though Sansa has heard of her to be more conniving and clever.

"Come here, my child. It is so good of you to visit me and my foolish flock of hens.", Lady Olenna speaks as Sansa bows before her. "We are very sorry for your losses."

"And I was sorry when I heard of Lord Renly's death, my Lady. He was very gallant." She knows her curtsies still.

"Gallant, yes. And charming and handsome…", Lady Olenna lists on, as if she were reading the list of things needed in the castle stock, "He knew how to dress and smile and somehow it gave him the notion that he was fit to be King."

"Renly was brave and gentle, grandmother. Father liked him and so did Loras.", Lady Margaery answered and Sansa tries to ignore the conversation. It wasn't her place to listen to these talks.

"Loras is young and is good at knocking men off their horse with a stick. Does not make him wise.", Lady Olenna dismisses her granddaughter's reasoning.

"It was treason, I warned my son.", Lady Olenna tells Sansa, "Robert has two sons and Renly has an older brother. How could he possibly have any claim to the ugly iron chair? We should have stayed well out of all this if you ask me. But once the cow's been milked, there is no squirting the cream back up the udder so here we are, to see things true. What do you say to that Sansa?"

Before Sansa can answer, the old woman asks her again, "So shall we have some lemon cakes?"

"Lemon cakes are my favourite." So many memories of Winterfell were attached to those cakes.

"So we have been told. Come now."

As they are seated with food before them, Lady Olenna speaks up again. "I am much less boring than these hens. You know my son, the Lord of Highgarden?"

"I haven't had the pleasure.", Sansa answers truthfully. She had only heard of Lord Mace Tyrell.

"No great pleasure, believe me. Ponderous oaf. His father was an oaf as well, my husband the late Lord Luther." Lady Olenna didn't appear to be a woman to bite her tongue and Sansa feels she would have benefitted much by being the same.

Lady Olenna stared at Sansa for long before speaking, "Now… I want you to tell me the truth about this royal boy, this Joffrey."

"I… I…", Sansa began, not sure of whether or not she could trust them.

"You, you. Who else would know better? We've heard some troubling tales. Is there any truth to them? Has this boy mistreated you? Has he ripped out your tongue?" In this moment, Sansa wishes she hadn't met Lady Olenna.

"Joffrey… King Joffrey.", she immediately corrects herself, "His Grace is very fair and handsome and brave as a lion." Lies do come comparatively easily to her, now-a-days.

"Yes… All Lannisters are lions. And when a Tyrell farts it smells like a rose. But how kind is he? How clever? Does he have a good heart? A gentle hand?" Lady Olenna presses her to answer the hard truth.

She suddenly finds her lemon cake more interesting.

"I am to be his wife. I only want to know what that means.", Lady Margaery urges and Sansa wants to tell her to run off for Joffrey will never be kind to her but she bites her tongue. Anybody could be listening.

"Are you frightened, child?", Lady Olenna asks again and it is her granddaughter who answers her. "She is terrified, grandmother. Just look at her."

"It is only us women her, child. Tell us the truth. No harm will come to you."

"My father always told the truth." Her loving father who was dead because of Joffrey.

"Yes. He had that reputation. And they named him traitor and took his head off."

"Joffrey. Joffrey did that. He promised he would be merciful and he cut my father's head off and he said that was mercy. Then he took me up on the walls and made me look at it."

"Go on.", Lady Margaery urged and Sansa hesitated. She had said enough. If Joffrey was to find out, he would have her beaten up again.

"I can't… I never meant…" She began again, this time speaking the lie she had practised enough number of times already. "My father was a traitor. My brother as well. I have traitor's blood. Please don't make me say anymore."

"Speak freely child. We would never betray your confidence, I swear it.", Lady Olenna assures her and maybe because it has been so long since anybody has talked to her so kindly, or maybe because she owes Lady Margaery the truth, she tells them.

"He is a monster.", she tells him truthfully. "Please don't stop the wedding."

"Have no fear. The Lord Oaf of Highgarden is determined that Margaery shall be Queen. Even so we thank you for the truth."


	25. Chapter 25

**THE QUEEN AND THE PRINCE**

 **VISENYA**

Not once since his return had Robb come to share her bed. He isn't welcome obviously but that did not mean that he would not even try and come. All Visenya can think of is Jeyne and Robb, a tangle of arms and legs as they lay in their chambers laughing at her misery. Her stomach is doing her no good either. Four moons coming on to an end, and her belly is finally swelling which leaves her more uncomfortable than she likes.

Nights are certainly not kind upon her. So no, she doesn't care if it almost midnight when she steps out to get to her husband. Outside the chambers stand three guards, one of whom she knows is distantly related to Lord Glover. It is in this moment she hopes that Ser Barristan would guard her even in the night.

"Where's your King?", she asks the man to her immediate right. He is the only Northerner from the looks of the two other knights, wearing sigils she doesn't think belong to the Northern Lords.

"I do not know, Your Grace.", he answers obediently.

"Then find somebody who does. I want to know where the King is.", she commands. She takes a deep breath before going to the chambers on her immediate right - Ser Barristan's chamber. She had been very clear on the matter that her sworn sword would not live in some little corner. He would be given a proper chamber and the true respect a knight of his stature deserved. Also, keeping him close was a matter of safety. She may have been ruling from Riverrun but that doesn't mean she is fond of this place.

As she stands outside the old man's chamber, wondering if she should wake him up, the soldier comes running back to let her know that Robb was in the Lord's solar. It is a small comfort to know he isn't with his mistress.

She contemplates about Ser Barristan and finally decides against bringing the old knight with her. She wasn't going to be a coward of a Queen. She could wonder the halls of Riverrun herself at night.

"Why are you here?" That is the first question that leaves her lips as she enters the solar.

If he is startled by her appearance, he doesn't show. Instead he offers, "Wine?"

"Wine?! Robb, I am with child. I cannot have wine. But answer me!" Her husband wasn't even paying attention to her, his eyes fixed on the map placed upon the table.

"Where else would I be, Visenya?"

She approaches him then, evaluating the map herself. "Wherever it is you are planning on spending the night."

A lion marker is placed in King's Landing on the map beside a rose she recognises to be the symbol of House Tyrell. A flayed man, marker of House Bolton, rests atop Harrenhal as the wolf stands on Riverrun. Armies that were fighting a war. Dorne remained untouched and that bothered her.

"I am right here only."

She looks at him when he answers. "You were going to spend the night here?"

"Why are you surprised? I am not foolish to believe that you would welcome me in your chambers." Good, she wants to say. Atleast he knew. However, pregnancy is a crazy and abnormal thing for sometimes she misses her husband's fingers working on her. He has always been good with his hands.

Slightly shaking her head to rid herself of such traitorous thoughts, she speaks again, "Right. Well, I thought you would go to the girl. Good thing that you didn't. I will not be slighted further, of course. I mean it. I will drag you out myself should I find you visiting her chambers."

Robb laughs at that and it seems like such a foreign sound. When was the last time either of them had even laughed properly in each other's company?

"I do not doubt you on that. However, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I know she visited you in the solar yesterday.", she answers simply. The news didn't sit well with her at all.

"How do you know that?", Robb inquires, his curious gaze finally meeting hers.

"I am Queen.", she states simply, moving to sit on the chair of the Lord. She tires too easily now-a-days.

"Do you have spies on me, my Queen?", Robb asks and Visenya can almost hear a note of teasing in it.

"Hardly.", she partially lies. She doesn't exactly have people spying on her husband but she certainly doesn't discourage the gossip which the handmaidens and servant boys pass between them. It is more of a matter of keeping her ears open to things. And she had been ruling Riverrun while Robb had gone West. Did he truly think that Visenya would not have won people over in two moons? She had learnt to be a lady before anything else.

"Then?"

"I am just good at being Queen, Your Grace." She doesn't elaborate on that statement.

After a moment's silence, in which Robb goes to pour himself wine while bringing water for her, he answers her "She came to ask if she was a burden here."

"What did you say?" She would feign lack of interest if she could bother to bring herself to pretend.

"That it was no issue. We have enough rooms." She can feel a headache coming at his words itself.

"Well did she ask if she was a burden to you or a burden to all? For if it is a matter of all, then you lied. She is a burden to me."

"Visenya…" He was chastising her like she were a kid. "Lady Jeyne has not hovered near you, let alone asked you for any burden to carry on her behalf."

"Are you jesting?", she asks, surprised at such a suggestion from Robb. "And it is not me I am concerned with. She has been hovering around you enough. Do not think I am unaware of her attempts to be near you."

"She is showing me a friendship and kindness you haven't shown me in months.", he says bitingly.

"If you hadn't brought her here I would show you kindness and love, Your Grace.", she retorts. He was the one to start it all, not her.

He doesn't answer, taking his time to sip on his wine and Visenya's patience is running thin. Had he no idea what the Westerling girl was playing at.

"Your whore has shown her desire to help the Maester here, did you know that?", she asks instead.

A half hearted shrug is the first reply she receives. "I must congratulate you, I see. You are good at being a Queen."

"Robb."

Sighing, he answers, "What do you want me to do about it, Visenya? If she wants to help that is good, wonderful even. Atleast, somebody will be useful here."

"Are you suggesting I'm useless?"

"No… No. I did not mean it like that…."

"Save it.", she cuts him off. She doesn't need these words from him in this moment. "You wed me, took me as your Queen and I am doing my duty. I have been managing Riverrun, now more than ever for you have taken your mother captive. I am doing my duty, carrying your child. Forgive me if I cannot march out and battle for you."

"I am telling you about that girl because I do not want her near the Maester. The man is responsible for my health. So forgive me, if I do not trust a Western woman you slept with for your pleasure. You will do what is necessary because I will not have her near me or my child." It is fear of another woman that had made Visenya approach Robb in the first place. She has known how it ends if there are other women, women who can mother children, bastard they may be.

She doesn't spare him another glance as she leaves. It is a bitter truth that she has not been of any help to Robb but what could she do when Dorne was so far away and unresponsive.

 **OBERYN**

"Let me go myself, Doran. I will look at the boy and see if he is worthy. And I will end him if he isn't.", he vows to his brother as they discuss in Doran's solar.

"No, Oberyn. You heard me. One of your daughters. A girl who will not draw attention to herself but be able to defend herself if required." His brother has been saying that for a long time now.

"Why not me?", he asks. Visenya Targaryen was all that remained of Elia. He wanted to meet the girl himself, it was all he had desired since the child's birth. So when his brother suggested to test Robb Stark before pledging themselves to the Northern boy, Oberyn volunteered. He had failed when Rhaegar Targaryen had taken his sister as bride and he had not been there when Robb Stark had taken his niece as bride. However, he could be there now. See if the boy was worthy of Elia's only daughter. And if he wasn't, well, Oberyn wasn't the Red Viper for no reason.

"Outside of Dorne, your daughter will pass for nothing more than a Dornish bastard. You on the other hand, brother, have quite a reputation. There is a vast difference between a Prince and a Sand. The Lannisters will not even notice if one of your daughters head North to Riverrun. The same cannot be said about your expedition.", his brother reasons and Oberyn truly doesn't care. He would disguise himself as a mere peasant to meet Visenya.

"But Doran…", he begins and is immediately cut off.

"I will not hear any more of it, Oberyn. Any further talk will only delay us. Let one of your daughter go. I will trust their judgement and you need to as well. If we are to pledge ourselves to them then we need to know that Visenya is truly being treated as the Queen she is."

"Nym then?", Oberyn asks. She is the daughter he thinks is best suited. Obara would be far too rough and Tyene would only draw attention to herself. Sarella wasn't the best fighter among the sisters while the others were still too young. There is a part of him that almost wants to send Elia, the name-sake, to Visenya.

"Nymeria will do well but you must vow to not follow her, Oberyn. She will go alone. You must understand I cannot send a Dornish guard. No highborn child of Dorne must leave with her for it will only raise suspicion. She can take anybody else she wants but no more than three. We need them to pass off undetected."

It is a just reasoning, he supposes. They may have taken Myrcella as ward but they were yet to go to King's Landing and make true on their fealty. They would be under suspicion from the Lannisters. Still, his heart is heavy.

"Will we ever meet her, Doran?", he asks almost wistfully, remembering Elia in the Water Gardens or Elia in her maiden cloak. His sister Elia had been young and alive once. Now, they only had a daughter - a daughter with all Targaryen features - to remember Elia by.

"When the day is right Oberyn, we will watch from the crowd as the Seven Kingdoms bow down to her. Someday, brother, we will get what we want.", Doran vows and Oberyn puts all his faith in his brother.


	26. Chapter 26

**THE LION, THE WALL AND THE SNAKE**

 **JON**

Too many troubling news from north of the Wall - the wildlings gathering, the King beyond the Wall, rumours of White Walker sightings and rangers disappearing - meant they would head out themselves. The biggest ranging party in the recent years - 300 men led by Lord Commander Mormont.

They finally arrived at Whitetree - the fourth abandoned wildling village they had encountered so far- and the gigantic heart tree in the midst was the largest one Jon has ever seen. It isn't the size but the face of the tree, whose jagged mouth appears large enough to swallow a sheep, that bothers Jon more.

"It is an old tree.", Lord Commander notes and Jon agrees. "Powerful too.", Jon adds because there is something in the air that he cannot understand.

"Wretched looking, ain't it?", Thoren Smallwood, a senior ranger of the Watch and not one who is too fond of Jon, speaks up. "No wonder the men feared the heart trees when they first came to Westeros and cut them down, eh."

"My father said no man could ever lie in front of the heart tree.", Jon states, remembering Lord Stark's words from when he was a child back at Winterfell. Home. Winterfell. It all appeared lost to him now.

"Aye. So did mine.", Lord Commander agrees. Jon moved ahead then to inspect the human bones lying in the mouth of the tree.

The Lord Commander was himself inspecting a blackened skull. "I should have asked the wildings why they burnt their dead. Struck me a bit odd but I never asked when they were still around."

Jon thinks he knows the answers when he recalled the dead man he had fought at Castle Black not even a moon'a turn past. Cold as ice with eyes that shone blue. Jon still isn't sure how Ghost even knew that the thing, for it was no man, was near the Lord Commander's room. The dead man had been brought from beyond the wall and by appearance, the thing was dead. Ghost alone had sensed something different and pulled on Jon repeatedly until Jon went to the Lord Commander's chambers - the destination Ghost had been aiming for.

"I wonder what we could learn should these bones be able to talk.", the Lord Commander mused before ordering the men to search the houses. "I want to see anything suspicious you find and certainly things which can lead us to some truth."

As expected, they found nothing. It was an abandoned village with no proof of live still here. No doubt, the wildlings were rallying the Mance Raider, the King beyond the Wall. The largest wildling gathering, people were calling it, the largest ever. An impossible feat too, an assembly of wildings from different clans.

By nightfall, Jon couldn't find Ghost. It appeared his wolf had wandered off on his own, no doubt to hunt. And if in the night, Jon dreamt that he had been a wolf, he thought nothing of it.

 **CATELYN**

"How are you?", her firstborn asked as he entered her chambers or prison rather, whichever one people would prefer to call it.

"Better than you it appears. What is it?" Her son's face was pale, his eyes bloodshot and his shoulders hunched. Kingship was a burden her son was bearing alone and Cat was extremely worried. He was her only son alive now.

Her son moved slowly, his steps heavy as he sat before her on the ground, his back aligned against the legs of the feather bed.

"I am winning battles but I am losing this war. We have no way to go, the men are getting restless and Winterfell is gone. I lost Winterfell." Robb sighs heavily before turning his gaze towards the window facing west. Outside the sky was rapidly turning reddish-yellow as the sun bid farewell for the day.

"I will write to Lysa again.", she weakly offers. It is already too late. Lysa had forgotten them, forgotten her family. It stung Catelyn, how could her sister do that at a time like this. They were at war and their father was dying.

"Hmm…", her son nods along even if his eyes are focussed on the setting sun.

"Lady Jeyne has decided to help the Maester here.", Robb speaks after a while.

"I know. The Queen told me.", Cat replies as a wry smile graces her son's features. Catelyn was not certain why Visenya visited her everyday even if it were for a few minutes, but she just did and Catelyn welcomed her company gratefully. She was the only regular visitor, for her uncle and brother would visit only if they could get away from the planning.

"She told me as well. She knows everything around here it appears. But… she… has some reservations… about Lady Jeyne's help. She doesn't want Lady Jeyne near her or the Maester.", Robb explains. Catelyn did not care to tell her son that she was well aware of that as well. Or that it was her and Visenya together who had felt that it would be wise to keep a Western girl away from Visenya's child. Boy or girl, the coming child would be Robb's true born. And if it were a son then Robb's heir. It was imperative to protect the child in such times.

"These concerns… I think that you should pay heed to them.", Catelyn suggests, finally deciding to busy herself with her knitting. She had known that Visenya Targaryen had been poor at knitting, that was the one thing the girl had no control for. So Cat had felt it right to perhaps start knitting a cloth for her firstborn grandchild for Targaryen or not, the child would be a Stark.

"I thought you would say that. I cannot ask Lady Jeyne to stop helping the Maester altogether. But… she will not be responsible for Visenya's health in any way."

Satisfied with that answer, Catelyn told him something she felt Robb would possibly not know. "She told me she wanted to name the child Ned if it were a boy."

"She did?", Robb asked astonished, finally turning to look at Cat.

"Aye. She did." Cat watched as her son's face broke out into a proper smile. Still a boy of fifteen, Cat could barely imagine her son becoming a father. However, the war had taken away much of his boyish youth and now he looked more a man.

"I would quite like that.", Robb told her and Catelyn shared in her son's happiness. Joy was rare in such times, fleeting almost.

A knock from the door came before Catelyn could say something. It was her uncle, his face grim as usual.

"Your Grace. Cat. I'm… He just passed away.", her uncle informed her and her face fell. It was quite clear that her uncle was referring to her father. Fleeting, like she said, happiness was fleeting.

 **TYRION**

The Targaryen girl was with child, Robb Stark's child. Oh how the tables were turning on all of them. They held Sansa hostage with the belief that Robb Stark would die soon enough and so Sansa would become Lady of Winterfell. Yet, now here they were - Robb Stark could potentially have a son soon enough.

"I think that is wonderful news for the two of them", Tyrion comments, rubbing the members of the Small Council the wrong way. He didn't care at all right now. It was HE who had won the Battle of the Blackwater, HE and not Joffrey who had stood by the men and fought even if for him the war had lasted barely two minutes. Still, he had been stripped of his title as Hand and his freedom. Now his father watched him like a hawk.

His father hard glare landed on him and if one looked close enough they could see Tywin Lannister's jaw tick. "I have had enough of Robb Stark fooling our forces and running around calling himself King. This will need to end now. And we need Jaime back."

Yes, it was always about Jaime - the better son or in other words the son who was not a dwarf.

"I believe there is growing discord in Robb Stark's army. If we find a right moment, we will get our desired results.", Lord Varys told his father.

His father nodded at that, saying nothing upon the matter though Tyrion knew on the inside Tywin Lannister was already finding his way in - a way to end the young King's life.

Lord Baelish was next to give his input. "Once Robb Stark is dead, his wife will be an easy target."

Yes, it would be so. The girl herself held no army of her own. Yet, Tyrion couldn't stop himself from speaking. "She is part Martell. Are we to anger the Martells again?" It had been no secret that the Martells had brooded over Elia Martell's death and the death of her children. Tyrion had wanted to say that. These words exactly - would you kill the newborn, the way we killed Rhaegar Targaryen's children. However, it didn't seem to be the right words for this moment.

"All of you. Leave.", his father ordered and Tyrion got up himself before his father stopped him. His father held Tyrion's gaze for a moment before turning away to watch the other members of the Small Council leave.

A conversation with his father would require copious amounts of wine, he mused, pouring himself a cup of wine.

"You will wed Sansa Stark.", his father said, the moment the room had emptied save the two of them.

Instantly, he replied, "No.", shaking his head at that. The girl was a child. A child!

"This conversation is not open for a discussion. You will wed her, bed her and put a child in her belly.", his father snapped.

Taking a long sip of his wine, he spoke, "In case you did not hear Visenya Targaryen is with child. Robb Stark's heir." Son or daughter, the child would be the Stark heir for now, a child who would come before Sansa Stark when it came to ruling Winterfell.

"That will not be true for long. Do not concern yourself with that. I need you to only think of doing your duty." It was laughable how easily his father had said those words. Tywin Lannister rarely hesitated from getting the dirty work done swiftly.

 **DORAN**

"If we know then it surely means that the Lannisters know too.", Doran told his younger brother. Visenya herself was a threat to Joffrey's rule and with a child in her belly, a Stark heir at that, Tywin Lannister would see her as his priority in this moment.

"But Nym is still too far. Who knows where she could be. She would never reach the Riverlands quick enough.", his brother informed him of Nymeria's progress.

"We need to get her out of there.", Oberyn urged.

"How? And where will we even take her? It is too late for that. The only thing we can do for now is bend the knee to her and the Stark boy.", Doran informed Oberyn. There was a time not too long ago when Doran was willing to write to Ned Stark to have Visenya wed Quentyn. He had taught Quentyn to rule for that reason alone. Dorne would rise for Visenya and he had believed in a dual marriage - Arianna and Viserys ; Quentyn and Visenya. All for the return of the dragons.

"We will actually take a Stark boy as King?", Oberyn asked almost laughing at his own words.

"There is no other way. And our loyalty will always be to Visenya first, I assure you, Oberyn."

"And what of Myrcella?", Oberyn asked, referring to their ward.

"She remains here, the way she has been so far. Untouched, unharmed. I am certain Visenya would have some valuable words to speak of this matter."

"You think Visenya will want her as dead?", Oberyn asked with apprehension.

Doran himself could say nothing on that. Oberyn had so desperately been waiting for Visenya to be Elia reborn. If the girl was like Elia then she would not want Myrcella dead for sure. However, so desperate they all were for another Elia that Oberyn, most of all, was blind to the contention that the girl had Targaryen blood in her veins as well. She could have the madness which consumed Aerys, she could be as foolishly unpleasant as Rhaegar Targaryen. She could be anybody but Elia Martell.


End file.
